Solo pido un te amo
by kty kcrs
Summary: Son los mejores amigos que existen ante los ojos de todo el instituto, siempre están al pendiente uno del otro, atentos ante cualquier necesidad. Pero lo que nadie sabe es el nos labios de quien busca refugio Edward cada vez que discute con su novia.
1. ¿Solo amigos?

**Bueno está de más decir que ninguno de lospersonajes me pertenecen, creo que en algún libro los e leido..jeje...**

**Solo se los pedí prestados a S. Meyer para jugar un poquiito con ellos... Gracias Stephenie...  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 1:**** ¿Solo amigos?**

Hace un par de horas que había logrado dormirme, en mi sueño iba caminando de la mano dela persona que me ha robado el aliento desde hace bastante tiempo, en mi sueño el me amaba tanto como yo a el, y me lo demostraba con cada caricia, con cada beso, frente a quien fuera, sin importar la hora, ni la compañía… el me amaba y yo era feliz a su lado.

-_¡¡Bella!! … ¡¡Bella, ábreme!! _– pude escuchar aun media dormida como golpeaban mi ventana.

No era necesario intentar adivinar de quien se trataba – eso ya la sabía – a tientas busqué el interruptor para poder encender la luz, ya que si salía de mi cama a oscuras lo más probable es que consiguiera dar directamente en el suelo. Me tomé el pelo con una coleta, mientras seguía escuchando el golpe de sus nudillos en mi ventana.

- _¡¡Bella hace frio acá afuera!!_ – me dijo.

- _Ya voy… ya voy_ – Articulé sin hablar, por miedo a que Charlie despertara, aunque sabía que no lo haría ya que sus ronquidos lo delataban.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a abrir la ventana, y la verdad es que hacía bastante frío afuera ya que una gran brisa se coló por mi ventana… pero no solo el viento se coló esa noche.

-_¿Edward que haces aquí… y a esta hora?_ – Le pregunté mientras cerraba la ventana – No crees que deberías estar en tu casa y dormido, mañana hay clase y hay que…

No pude seguir hablando ya que de un segundo a otro me vi envuelta por sus brazos, y sentí como sus labios intentaban abrirse paso entre los míos, y a pesar de todo no me pude negar… mis labios se unieron se unieron a la exquisita danza a la que me incitaban los suyos, no podía decir que era un beso tierno o delicado, pero era lo único que podía recibir de el.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda por debajo de la polera y mis manos comenzaron a subir lentamente por su torso cubierto solo por una camisa, hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo de este modo, que la mínima distancia que nos separaba fuese cada vez menor.

- _¿Peleaste… con Tanya… otra vez cierto? _– le pregunté intentando separarme de sus labios.

- _¿Por qué tienes que sacarla a ella ahora? … ¿O a caso no podría venir solo por que yo quería?_ – me dijo mientras depositaba cortos y suaves besos desde la comisura de mis labios hasta mi cuello.

- _Edward… tú sabes mejor que nadie que solo vienes cuando peleas con ella, o cuando te emborrachas… o cuando te emborrachas por que peleas con ella_ - le dije mientras me liberaba de sus brazos y de sus besos.

- _Eso nunca te había molestado antes… aparte ¿no que los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas?_ – me dijo casi en susurro contra mi oído luego de haberme envuelto con sus brazos otra vez.

Era verdad que nunca antes me había quejado de nuestra relación... no de nuestra relación, ya que esto no puede tener ese nombre… esto eran solo encuentros entre un hombre despechado y su fiel, dispuesta y enamorada amiga.

- _Sé que nunca antes te había dicho todo esto, pero es la verdad… esto no está bien Edward, tú tienes novia y yo… yo no quiero perder tu amistad por esto_ – le dije, aunque lo que menos quería es que esto terminara.

- _Pero no hay por que perderla Bella… tú lo pasas bien conmigo y yo también contigo… las cosas no tienen por que cambiar… esto no tiene por que afectar nuestra amistad _– me dijo con su tono convincentemente sexy que me hacía olvidarme hasta de mi nombre, me rodeo por la cintura con sus bien formados brazos.

-_¿O me vas a decir que esto no te gusta?_ - Susurró mientras me besaba lenta y exquisitamente, y con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de mi abdomen… para luego seguir un poco más arriba.

No pude evitar soltar un leve gemido sobre sus labios, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cabello, lo besé desesperadamente, como si de eso dependiera mi vida… comenzó a hacerme retroceder hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el borde de mi cama, lo cual hizo que mis rodillas se doblaran y caímos sobre mi cama instantáneamente, aunque sin separarnos ni un centímetro.

- _Esa es la respuesta que yo esperaba_ – Habló pausadamente con su aterciopelada voz, podía sentir sus manos sobre mi polera, tocando lugares que solo el a recorrido, ya que yo no tenía mucha experiencia, mal que mal Edward había sido la primera persona que besé y la única.

Mis manos comenzaron con la tortuosa labor de desabrochar su innecesaria camisa, y una vez logrado el objetivo comencé a recorrer cada centímetro de su delineado pecho, el era magnífico, cualquier modelo de pasarela mataría por esos ojos verdes, su sonrisa, o su pelo broncíneo totalmente despeinado, que solo a el lo hace verse condenadamente sexy.

- _Edward… Edward_ – fue lo único que pude decir, lo necesitaba, y no es que no me importara ser la otra, pero sabía que no podría obtener nunca.

Su lengua recorrió los límites de mis labios, para luego pedirle a la mía salir a su encuentro… estar entre sus brazos era como tocar el cielo con las manos y vivir para contarlo.

-_¡¿Bella estás bien?! …Escuché ruidos… abre…_

-_¡¡Charlie!!... ¡¡Tú papá!! _– dijimos al unísono, pero sin separarnos.

-_¿¿Bella ábreme!! _– volvió a pedir Charlie.

- _¡¡Ya voy Charlie… dame un minuto!! _– le dije para tener un poco más de tiempo.

Edward se separó rápidamente de mí y abrió la ventana para poder salir.

- _Nos vemos mañana Bella… que descanses_ – habló rapidamente antes de cerrar la ventana y bajar rápidamente de mi habitación.

Me paré al lado de la ventana mirando como a quien más e amado se iba sin decir nada más que "nos vemos mañana" , luego de todo lo que había pasado hasta hace solo unos segundos, como me hubiese gustado que se hubiera despedido con un te amo, o un simple te quiero… pero eso era mucho pedir.

- _Bella ¿A que hora piensas abrir? O ¿quieres que tire la puerta? _– se me había olvidado por completo que Charlie estaba afuera, me arreglé mi pijama y el pelo antes de abrir la puerta.

-_¿Qué pasa Charlie? … estaba dormida_ – Dije mientras simulaba un bostezo.

- _¿Estas bien? … es que sentí unos ruidos extraños, y como últimamente han estado robando por los alrededores, me asusté._

-_Papá… ¿Tú crees que alguien se atrevería a entrar a robar precisamente a la casa de jefe de policía?... no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido como para intentarlo _– Intenté parecer relajada.

- _Si… quizá tienes razón… bueno sigue durmiendo, pero si sientes cualquier cosa me avisas _–ordenó con un tono bastante serio.

-_¡A la orden mi capitán!_ – le dije mientras simulaba un saludo militar.

-_Ay Bella… ya vete a dormir… de verdad te está afectando la falta de sueño .._

- _Buenas noches_ – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Me acosté y me tapé recordando cada beso, cada caricia… yo sabía que todo esto no estaba bién, que si yo fuera Tanya no me gustaría que me hicieran lo que nosotros le estamos haciendo… ella a sido la novia de Edward por más de un año, y no se lo merece, ella siempre se ha mostrado correcta, siempre como la novia perfecta… y aunque a mi no termine de convencerme su perfección… nadie se merece esto… nadie.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola...¿Como están?**

**Bueno desde anoche que e intentado publicar este fic, pero no entiendo mucho como se usa fanfiction, ya que el inglés y yo no somos buenos amigos..jejeje...**

**Este fic es un tanto distinto al anterior...bueno si lo leen espero que sea de su agrado y ojala puedan tomarse un minutito y dejarme sus apresiaciones, las buenas, las malas y las terribles... XD**

**Besos y gracias... xau xau**


	2. Y así comenzó todo

**_Bueno como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría jij)_**

**_yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando..ya que le pertenecen obviamente a S. Meyer._**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2: ****Y así comenzó todo…**

-Ángela te prometo que lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es que me repitas lo que ya sé – le dije intentando que mis palabras se escucharan claras, ya que el llorar y hablar al mismo tiempo definitivamente son cosas que no puedo hacer a la vez.

- Bella no es que esté echando en car todo esto, ya que ni siquiera me importa lo que pueda o no sufrir Tanya si se llega a enterar… me preocupas tú… eres tú la que está saliendo más perjudicada en todo esto… mírate no paras de llorar, cada día después que Edward te va a ver, pareces un zombi… ¿has visto la cara que tienes? – me preguntó en un tono que más que una conversación parecía un reto.

Pero Ángela tenía razón, cada vez que Edward me iba a "visitar" no podía negarme a sus besos o a sus abrazos, pero ¿Cómo lo podía evitar? Si estaba estúpidamente enamorada de el… me perdía en sus ojos verdes cada vez que lo tenía en frente… me perdía en ellos como si todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareciera.

Recuerdo con imágenes muy nítidas, lo que provocó que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo… hemos sido compañeros y amigos desde que tengo uso de razón… siempre juntos, navidades, cumpleaños, todo…. Siempre uno al lado del orto. Pero una de sus peleas con Tanya lo dejó destrozado… y fue ahí cuando todo cambió.

Alice – su hermana y una gran amiga – me llamó un día domingo en la tarde muy preocupada por que Edward no quería salir de su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, ni si quiera quería bajar a comer…. Y como sabía que solo a mí me escuchaba cuando se ponía así de terco, me pidió que fuera. Le avisé a Charlie que iba a salir, me senté al volante de mi Chevi y emprendí el viaje, cuando por fin llegué luego de pasar por una odisea para dar con la casa de los Cullen, Alice me estaba esperando sentada en el porche con cara de angustia.

-¡¡Bella por fin llegaste!! – me dijo al momento de darme u efusivo abrazo… algo demasiado común en ella.

-¿Dónde está? – le pregunté muy preocupada apenas me soltó.

-En su habitación…a pesar de todo lo que e intentado no ha querido bajar… Bella por favor habla con el, tú sabes que solo a ti te escucha…

-¿Discutió con alguien?... ¿Alguien le dijo algo? – le pregunté intentando comprender.

-No lo sé Bella… en la mañana salió, pero no dijo donde, luego de un par de horas volvió y apenas entró a la casa subió a su habitación y después de dar un gran portazo ni si quiera a asomado la punta de la nariz fuera de ahí… ve a hablar con el… por favor Bella, yo voy a estar aquí dentro por si necesitas algo – me dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Al entrar me di cuenta que no había nadie más en la casa, puesto que Esme y Carlisle estaban de viaje y Emmett estaba de paseo con su novia Rosalie. Subí las escaleras lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, hasta que llegué hasta la puerta de su habitación… tomé aire y golpee.

-Edward por favor abre – le dije esperando que lo hiciera.

-Alice te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie…¡¡Déjame tranquilo!! – gritó y luego escuché como algo golpeó contra la puerta.

-Edward… Alice ni si quiera está aquí, soy Bella…¡¡Ábreme la puerta!! – volví a insistir.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y la puerta se abrió lentamente, entré y detrás de la puerta estaba el, con los ojos rojos y su cabello mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, sentí algo tan raro al verlo así … nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma … en realidad nunca lo había visto llorar.

Sin decirle nada me acerqué a el lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho, y tan solo eso faltó para que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer nuevamente sus mejillas. Estuvimos abrazados y sin decirnos nada por algunos minutos, hasta que comenzó a calmarse y lentamente nos separamos... pero solo un poco, tomé su mano, la cual acogió sin rezongar y caminamos hasta llegar a su cama, donde nos sentamos.

-¿Edward que te pasa?... nunca antes te había visto así… ni si quiera cuando sacaron Dragon Ball de la tele – le dije intentando romper el hielo, pero solo conseguí una leve sonrisa, que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-Edward por favor… tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le dije mientras me acerqué para tomar su cara entre mis manos, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, nadie se podía imaginar lo difícil que me resultaba tener su cara tan cerca de la mía e intentar obviar las ganas que sentía de acercarme y darle un beso en los labios, que para mi desgracia tenían dueña… pero lo que menos importaba ahora eran mis sentimientos, ahora lo que realmente importaba era el.

-Lo sé Bella… y no sabes todo lo que agradezco que estés a mi lado… no sabes lo bien que me hace saber que estás aquí… Gracias – me dijo luego de tomar mis manos entre las suyas, y darme un suave y cálido beso en el dorso de ellas.

-¿Peleaste con Tanya cierto? – le pregunté y pude sentir como apretó un poco más mis manos, por lo cual deduje que la respuesta a mi pregunta era mucho más que obvia.

-En realidad no alcancé a hablar mucho con ella – me dijo, pero guardo silencio por algunos segundos… era un silencio muy tenso, que no quise quebrar y espere a que siguiera hablando, no quería presionarlo a que lo hiciera.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando su hermano la fue a buscar al instituto con sus amigos de la universidad hace un par de días, y me dijo que no se iba a poder ir conmigo? – me preguntó de forma muy pausada.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo… ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con que estés así? – pregunté ya que no entendía la relación que podía haber entre eso y que estuviese así de mal.

-Supuestamente hoy íbamos a almorzar juntos y la fui a buscar, cuando llegué a su casa golpee y no salió nadie, pero como escuché ruidos por el patio, di la vuelta por detrás de la casa… pero hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho – me dijo mientras volvía a ocultar la mirada.

-¿Tanya no estaba sola cierto? – pregunté aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-No… al contrario estaba muy bien acompañada, estaba con Marco uno de los amigos de su hermano, y no estaban conversando precisamente, no cuando yo llegué por lo menos… Cuando me vieron Tanya se separó de el y me llamó, pero yo no paré de caminar hasta que llegué a mi auto, cuando lo eché a andar Tanya venía corriendo… pero la verdad no quería ni verla ni escucharla… durante el camino llamó varias veces a mi móvil, pero no contesté y luego de un par de llamadas preferí apagarlo, di vueltas por largo rato, y la verdad es que ni si quiera me acuerdo donde fui , y después volví a la casa… fue ahí cuando asumo que Alice te llamó, ya que no quise hablar con ella – me dijo sin soltar mis manos, las cuales no dejó de mirar mientras hablaba.

-Edward de verdad lo siento, pero tienes que estar tranquilo… no puedes ponerte así por ella, no después de esto… entiendo que te sientas mal y tengas rabia, pero ella no se merece que estés así… de verdad que no merece tu tristeza o tus lágrimas – le dije mientras acariciaba sus manos.

-Estoy segura que esto tarde o temprano va a pasar y vas a encontrar a la mujer perfecta para ti, una que nunca te hará daño y que te amara como tu te lo mereces – le dije rogando al cielo que en ese momento de alguna forma, se diera cuenta que esa mujer era yo, que la mujer que nunca lo abandonaría era yo, quien nunca sería capaz de dañarlo era yo… sentí unos deseos inmensos de tomar su cara entre mis manos y Gritarle que me mirara, que e estado a su lado todo este tiempo, que por una maldita vez me mirar… que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que lo amo más que a nada…pero yo sabía que por muchas ganas que tuviese de hacerlo, yo no sería capaz.

-Quizá tengas razón… solo espero que esa mujer no tarde mucho – me dijo con la voz entrecortada, soltando algo esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

No esperé más y lo abracé fuertemente, intentando calmar aunque sea un poco su angustia, luego de unos segundos nos separamos un poco… solo un poco, para poder juntar nuestras frentes, algo que hacíamos cada vez que nos sentíamos mal, como intentando que nuestras mentes se unieran para pensar juntas.

Pude notar que tenía los labios entreabiertos ya que cada vez que respiraba su tibio aliento golpeaba de lleno en mis labios, no pude evitar sentir como se me aceleraba el corazón y como mis mejillas de pronto comenzaban a arder, pero estar así… entre sus brazos, cin una mínima distancia separándonos… era como estar en el cielo, sabía que lo que sentía no era correcto pero como miles de veces e escuchado,"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende".

Estuvimos mucho rato así segundos, minutos, horas…la verdad es que no se… ya que sentirlo tan cerca asía que me olvidara de todo, pero sesta cercanía provocó que mi respiración me delatara, ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

De pronto sentí como con sus manos acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y poco a poco me hacia acercarme más a el, luego miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron al sentir como rozaba mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, logrando que mi piel se erizara, ni hasta en mis mejores sueños pensé en estar así con el... pero debía poner los pies en la tierra.

-Edward... esto no... Yo... - pero no podía hablar, no mientras Edward subía lentamente desde mi cuello hasta la comisura de mis labios, ni si quiera podía pensar sintiendo la proximidad de sus labios a los míos.

-Bella... no me digas nada... no ahora - me dijo muy despacio, para luego besarme, en ese momento todos mis sentidos y de paso la razón se me bloquearon y solo podía pensar en que Edward me estaba besando... solo podía pensar en que por lo menos para mí este era mi primer beso y era con el hombre que yo amaba.

-¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Bella!! ¿Estás aquí? O definitivamente te perdí.

-Sí Ángela… aquí estoy… es solo que estaba pensando – le dije luego de sacudir mi cabeza un par de veces.

-Bella ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?... quizá el sienta los mismo que tú – me dijo dándome algo de fuerza.

- No Ángela… si el sintiera algo…aunque sea mínimo me lo hubiera dicho… y hubiese dejado a Tanya hace mucho… y no lo ha hecho, es verdad que estoy estúpidamente enamorada, pero no estoy ciega – respondí.

-Tienes razón – me dijo Ángela, pero no fue necesario preguntar por que lo había dicho, ya que sentados a unos pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba la pareja perfecta del instituto besándose como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, demostrándole a todo el mundo lo felices y dichosos que eran, mientras yo me podría por dentro de las ganas de gritarle a todos que hace un par de horas el novio perfecto se había colado por mi ventana como tantas otras noches,, y no precisamente para conversar.

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Hola...¿Como están?**_

_**No puedo hacer otra cosa q no sea agradecerles por leer el fic, de verdad estaba muy cintenta cuando vi todos los reviews al día siguiente de publicar. Nunca pensé que lo leerían tantas de ustedes.**_

_**Supuestamente el viernes iba a actualizar, pero ese fue un día en que internet me odió, así q no pude... :-(**_

_**Pero hoy si pude... buenono aburro más, besitos y millones de gracias por leer...bye**_


	3. ¿Celos?

**Bueno como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría jij)**

**yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando..ya que le pertenecen obviamente a S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: ****"¿Celos"**

_-¿Bella que pasa?_ – me preguntó Edward, mientras lentamente levantaba mi rostro para quedar a la altura del suyo.

-_Nada Edward… no me pasa nada_ – contesté intentando ser convincente.

-_Bella por favor, alguien por "nada" no tiene esa cara_ – me dijo mientras pasaba sus suaves manos por mi rostro - tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que somos amigos? Y… yo creo que lo que más hay es confianza entre nosotros ¿o no? – me preguntó y claro que había confianza entre nosotros, pero nunca podría contarle la verdadera razón de mi estado.

_-Son mis papás… son ellos_ – al fin pude contestar luego de pensar por unos segundos en algo que me salvara.

_-¿Qué pasa con ellos?... ¿Volvieron a pelear?_ – me preguntó acercándose un poco más a mi.

- _No... si ni si quiera se hablan… pero no sabes lo que me gustaría que lo volvieran a hacer, me encantaría volver a ser la familia que éramos antes que mamá engañara a Charlie con Phil_ – le dije mientras sentía como las manos de Edward acariciaban mi rostro, tal como lo hizo hace algunas horas, pero claro que las intenciones no eran las mismas.

-_Pero Bella…tú sabes mejor que nadie que las cosas no van a cambiar,… y que desde que tu mamá se mudó a Florida la relación entre ustedes a mejorado mucho, ahora por lo menos pueden hablar sin gritar_ – me dijo como tratando de hacerme entender lo que ya sabía.

_- Sé que tienes razón… pero es mi familia Edward, o en algún momento lo fue… y de verdad que extraño ver a mis papás abrazándose, o a Charlie sonriendo cuando llegaba a casa después del trabajo…Extraño tener a mi familia junta…_ - le dije mientras las lágrimas volvían a delatarme, ya que aunque la separación de mis padres no era la verdadera razón de mi estado de ánimo, era cierto que aún me dolía el verlos separados… nunca más una navidad en familia, o un cumpleaños… de ahora en adelante seriamos solo Charlie y yo… De pronto unos fuertes, pero suaves brazos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, entonces me percaté que Edward me estaba rodeando con sus brazos, mientras me acercaba más a el, y yo solo me limité a esconder mi rostro en su pecho inhalando su exquisita esencia, y pensando que era en ese preciso lugar del que no quería alejarme nunca.

- _Mi niña, yo sé que extrañas todo eso... pero también debes darte cuenta que las cosas entre ellos ya no tienen solución… sé que extrañas y anhelas verlos juntos otra vez, pero no sacas nada con pensar en eso y esperar que suceda… Tú tienes claro que Reneé está con Phil y que es feliz con el, y que tu papá desde que comenzó a visitar a Sue se ve más radiante… Quizá su felicidad no estaba uno al lado del otro, y es aceptable que la busquen con otras personas, para que haciendo daño entre ellos… No llores más mi niña, no me gusta verte así_ – me dijo al darme un suave beso en la frente.

Y de la nada una estampida liderada por el insoportable Mike Newton, irrumpió en la sala de clase llenándola de ruido y de grititos de chillones de mis queridas compañeras alagando la increíble fiesta que había dado Victoria para su cumpleaño, a la cual obviamente no asistí por que Victoria era íntima amiga de Tanya y lógicamente si iba tendría que soportar una larga noche de romanticismo entre Edward y Tanya…y eso era algo que era capaz de soportar.

- _Bueno… creo que se acabó nuestra conversación_ – me dijo Edward luego de separarse de mi.

-_Si… así parece_ – me limité a contestar.

-_Mmm... Bella si quieres podemos ir a caminar un rato después que acaben las clases... o ir al cine a ver una película, claro ... si es que tu quieres... para que te distraigas un poco y pienses en otras cosas... claro que si no tienes nada que hacer_ - me dijo en un tono bastante suave y algo dudoso.

- _Pero.. ¿Hoy no ibas a ir al cine con Tanya, Edward?... ¿Era hoy o no?_ - pregunté ya que a pesar de querer aceptar de una sola vez, no quería hacerme ilusiones para verlas derrumbarse cuando el se disculpara diciéndome que había arreglado con Tanya desde antes.

- _Bueno, la verdad es que si... pero en estos momentos con quien quiero estar es contigo… ¿Qué clase de amigo es uno que deja sola a su mejor amiga cuando ella más lo necesita?_ – me dijo un tanto cohibido, mientras me regalaba una de sus preciosas y sexys sonrisas con las que siempre lograba que mi corazón batallara por mantenerse en su lugar.

_-¿Uno que le había prometido a su novia salir con ella?_ – pregunté.

-_Tonta Bella… con Tanya puedo salir cualquier otro día, además hasta donde yo tengo entendido, no tienen intención de cerrar el cine por el momento._

- _¿Y si hoy fuera la última función?_ – le rebatí, ya que no quería que a ultima hora me dijera que no podía salir conmigo.

-_Bueno… en ese caso… sería la última función mejor aprovechada y con la mejor compañía_- me dijo luego de inclinarse un poco más hacia mí y acariciarme la mejilla, y ante eso no fui capaz de decir ni hacer nada.

Luego de unos segundos el profesor entró en el laboratorio, nos dijo que formáramos parejas y luego nos enseñó como hacer cultivos de bacterias, la clase fue bastante entretenida, sobretodo al ver las caras de asco que ponía Jessica al tener que meter una tórula de algodón en su boca para sacar una muestra de saliva, cuando el profesor le pidió que lo hiciera frente a todo el curso para que el resto aprendiera a hacerlo. Pero eso no evitó que siguiera dándome vuelta en la cabeza la última frase que me había dicho Edward ¿de verdad si fuese la última función prefería pasarla con su simple amiga en vez que con su novia? Sé que es muy estúpido lo que me quedó rondando por la cabeza, y también sé que pudo haber sido algo que dijo solo para dejarme callada, pero debo reconocer que la sola idea hacía que una amplia sonrisa iluminara mi cara, pero desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba al recordar que para el sería solo una ida al cine con su amiga... con su estúpida y enamorada mejor amiga.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del laboratorio Ángela nos acompañó a la cafetería para almorzr, me volvió a saludar a mí y saludó de mala gana a Edward, ya que después de enterrarse lo que pasaba entre nosotros su trato con el dejó de ser amigable. Edward me preguntó en varias ocasiones el por que de su cambio, pero yo solo me limitaba a contestarle que no sabía pero el me decía que estaba seguro que Ángela sentía celos de el, por que yo pasaba mucho más tiempo a su lado que con ella… pero no sabía que lo que sentía Ángela no tenía nada que ver con celos.

-_Bueno… creo que hasta aquí los acompaño, ya que tengo que ir a hablar con Tanya sobre lo del cine…. Solo espero que no se enoje_ – esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, pero aún así bastante audible.

-_Edward de verdad no tienes por que hacerlo… no quiero causarte problemas con Tanya_ – le dije intentando parecer sincera, aunque lo que más quería era que se enojaran y terminaran de una buena vez, lo único que quería era gritarle a Tanya en su cara que si Edward cancelaba su cita con ella, era para ir conmigo al cine… que la dejaba sola por mi… pero yo no tenía las agallas necesarias para hacer eso.

-_Ya hablamos de eso Bella… bueno pero si se enoja, ella es la que tendría doble trabajo… primero enojarse y luego que se le pase el enojo_ - me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla para ir hacia donde estaba Tanya.

Cuando ya estábamos con nuestras bandejas manos e íbamos caminando hacia la mesa, pude notar como Tanya se cruzaba de brazos ante lo que Edward le decía, mientras el se pasaba las manos por el pelo un tanto enojado mientras trataba de explicarle. Después que nos sentamos volví a mirar hacia donde estaba la perfecta pareja, y Tanya al darse cuanta que tola estaba mirando cambió rotundamente su actitud y saltó a los brazos de Edward, mientras le decía en un tono con el que se aseguraba que no solo Edward escuchara, que no se preocupara, que ella entendía todo, y luego lo besaba casi desesperadamente, haciéndome sentir la persona más miserable que puede estar parada en la faz de la tierra.

Ángela me preguntó sobre la ida al cine, así que tuve que contarle, pero no terminó de convencerle y solo me dijo - ¡¡Por lo menos como amigo no se comporta como un imbécil!! – y era lógica su reacción, ya que a pesar de que para mi significara mucho, para Ángela era solo una forma de mantenerme a su lado.

A pesar que literatura era uno de mis ramos preferidos no pude concentrarme en lo que la profesora decía, ya que solo podía pensar que en cuanto terminara esta clase, estaría en la compañía d Edward durante toda la tarde, cada cierto rato miraba el reloj implorando que los minutos pasaran rápido… pero no fue así, y la hora de clase se me hizo eterna, algo que nunca antes me había pasado.

Estaba por terminar una composición de ciento cincuenta palabras sobre un libro que nos había dado a leer, cuando escuché el tan anhelado sonido del timbre, guardé mis cosas , le entregué mi composición a la profesora y salí junto a Ángela de la sala.

No fue necesario tener que esperar para verlo, ya que justo frente a la puerta del salón estaba el, apoyado contra los casilleros con una amplia y perfecta sonrisa en los labios, que me deslumbraba hasta el punto de olvidarme de todo y ser capaz de concentrarme solo en el.

_-¿Lista para irnos?_ – me preguntó al momento en que llegó a mi lado, mientras se pasaba la mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

-_Claro… pero tengo que ir a dejar el monovolumen a mi casa primero_ – le dije.

-_No te preocupes, le pedí a Alice que la fuera a dejara tu casa, ella no vino en su auto esta mañana._

_-¿Pero después como se va a devolver? Tú casa queda bastante lejos_ – le dije ya que aunque sabía que Alice tenía la energía suficiente para correr una maratón y luego salir de compras, me preocupaba el que tuviera que caminar tanto.

_-Jasper vino en su moto, así que la va a seguir en ella y luego se devuelven juntos… así que no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte o por lo que puedas ponerme alguna escusa_ – me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-_Bueno si es así, creo que todo está bien_ – le dije soltando un leve suspiro, que espero no hay anotado.

_-¿Entonces ahora si nos vamos?_ – me preguntó.

-_Si…. Ahora si. Adiós Ángela nos vemos mañana -_ me despedí de ella, intentando no mirarla mucho ya que sabía cuan molesta estaba conmigo.

-_Adiós… que lo pasen bien_ – respondió de mala gana antes de adelantarnos y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto.

Edward solo me miró con cara de pregunta por la actitud de Ángela, y yo solo me limité a encogerme de hombros. Durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento tropecé y resbalé varias veces, pero gracias al cielo Edward estuvo al pendiente todas esas veces para detener mi casi inevitable caída, ya que el suelo mojado sumado a mi obvio nerviosísimo, no eran muy buenos aliados.

Durante el camino,. No volvimos a hablar de la razón de mi estado de ánimo, lo cual agradecí inmensamente, ya que no quería volver a llorar y menos frente a Edward, aunque en cierto modo el fuese el causante de lo que me pasa.

Cuando entramos al cine, vimos que película estaba en cartelera y la verdad ninguna llamó demasiado nuestra atención, pero ya que estábamos ahí no podíamos irnos sin ver una. No puedo decir que pagamos las entradas, por que Edward no me dejó cooperar ni con un centavo de ellas ya que dijo que le me había invitado, pero insistí en que las palomitas las iba a comprar yo, y antes que me dijera algo empecé a caminar hacia la confitería.

Le pedí al vendedor dos paquetes de palomitas y dos bebidas, debo reconocer que era bastante apuesto, pero no se comparaba con Edward.

-_Aquí están tus palomitas linda _– me dijo con una flamante sonrisa, la cual solo provocó que me sonrojara.

-_Mmm… ¿Cuánto es? _– le pregunté sin levantar la mirada, mientras hacía como que buscaba el dinero dentro de mi bolso.

-_Si aceptas una invitación a salir conmigo… son gratis –_ me dijo, cuando de pronto sentí unos ya conocidos brazos rodeándome por la cintura suavemente, haciendo que mi espalda chocara levemente con su pecho, lo cual provocó que mis mejillas ya sonrojadas adquirieran un lindo y muy notorio rojo.

_-¿Algún problema amor?_ – me preguntó con una voz un poco más seria de lo normal, pero sin dejar de ser sexy.

-_Mmm… yo... no… yo solo estaba por pagar _– respondí mientras seguía buscando el dinero dentro del bolso, pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

-_Tomé aquí esta el dinero.. y quédese con el cambio_ – le dijo Edward al vendedor, que ahora no estaba con su flamante sonrisa.

Realmente no sabía de que iba todo esto, ni por que Edward había tenido esa actitud con el vendedor, pero la verdad es que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, por primera vez el me decía amor, y aunque sabia que sus palabras no eran por que lo sintiera, eran como música para mis oídos. Yo sabía que eso no significaba nada para el, pero esa simple palabrita me hacía feliz aunque sea por unos minutos.

Cuando nos sentamos, poco a poco la sala comenzó a llenarse de personas, Edward estaba muy callado, y mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla a pesar que aun no proyectaban nada en ella.

_-¿Edward que te pasa? ¿Dije o hice algo que te molestara? … ¿O te parece atractivo el color de la pantalla?_ – le pregunté bajito, puesto que cerca de nosotros había otra pareja.

_-¿No te molestó en lo absoluto cierto?_ – me dijo luego de unos segundos, con la voz muy ronca sin si quiera voltear a verme.

_-¿Molestarme que Edward?... No entiendo a que te refieres –_ confesé, y en realidad no tenía idea que quería decir.

-_Por favor Bella… no hagas como que no te diste cuenta. Estoy seguro que si no llego en ese momento ese tipo te salta encima… si te estaba comiendo con los ojos_ – me dijo con el seño fruncido y bastante molesto.

_-¡¿Perdón Edward Cullen?!... ¿se puede saber en que te influiría eso a ti?... si ese vendedor quisiera coquetear o no conmigo, creo que es un asunto que solo debiera interesarme a mi… además debería ser yo la que está enojada, me podrías explicar que fue eso de ¿Amor?_ – le pregunté marcando la voz en la última palabra, y aunque no me molestaba para nada su actitud, quería que me dijera de su propia boca que sentí celos, o que algo había sentido al ver la actitud del vendedor.

-_Bueno… es que ya te dije… si no hubiese llegado, ese tipo te salta encima, deberían despedirlo por coquetear descaradamente con sus clientas… quizá con cuantas más lo ha hecho_ – me contestó un poco nervioso pero aún enojado.

-_Por lo menos a mi no me molestó que coqueteara conmigo… y quien sabe en una de esas voy a comprar otra vez palomitas, para que esta vez si me salgan gratis_ – le dije tentando mi suerte, ya que no sabía que reacción tendría Edward frente a mi comentario.

Se giró y se acercó un poco más a mi, después de escuchar lo que dije y dijo un bajito _¿Qué?_ Mientras levantaba la ceja, iba a repetirle lo que había dicho pero de pronto se apagaron las luces y la pantalla se iluminó así que solo me limité a acomodarme en el asiento, luego de volver a mirar a Edward una última vez. Agradecí que estuviese tan oscuro por que o sino se daría cuenta de mi repentina alegría y para eso si que no tenía escusa.

**Hola... ¿Como están?**

**De verdad que no m canso de darles las gracias por leer el fic, y el saber que les gusta me encanta.**

**Bueno varias de ustedes me pedían que Bella tuviese dignidad... y créanme que la tendrá, habrá pequeñas sorpresas de ahora en adelante....**

**Cariños e inmensas gracias por leer...**

**Besos Bye**


	4. ¿Tú? ¿Eres tú?

**Bueno como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría jij)**

**yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando..ya que le pertenecen obviamente a S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Tú?... ¿Eres tú?**

Debo reconocer que no estuve atenta para nada en la película ese día, ya que después de haber presenciado el primer y único arrebato de celos por parte de Edward me fue imposible centrar mi atención en lo que proyectaban, la verdad ya no me parecía interesante, menos cuando sentía que Edward cada cierto tiempo volteaba a verme, pero esas fueron miradas que no correspondí… no quería que viera la estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mi cara.

Al terminar la película, salimos en silencio de la sala, intercambiamos algunos comentarios de la película pero la verdad es que mi aporte en ese tema no fue la gran cosa… obviamente no tenía mucho que acotar.

Al pasar por fuera de la confitería me fue casi imposible no girarme a mirar, pero no fue mala idea después de todo, ya que el vendedor aún seguía ahí, y al notar que lo estaba mirando, agitó la mano en señal de despedida, lo cual yo respondí provocando que de forma casi automática, Edward me acercara un poco más a el, al pasar una de sus manos por mi cintura, lo cual hizo que girara mi cabeza a mirarlo, para chocar de lleno con sus preciosas orbes esmeralda, las cuales seguían demostrándome una extraña y nueva faceta… ¿celos quizá?...no lo sé, y tampoco quiero engañarme con eso, aunque tan solo pensar en esa idea me hacía sonreír.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo, Edward no volvió a sacar a flote el tema del cine pero no por eso sus actitudes conmigo se volvieron más amables, Charlie lo invitó a pasar pero se disculpó diciendo que iría a ver a su novia, dijo esto luego d mirarme para ver mi expresión, pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas mantener la misma cara que tenía antes que dijera eso, y al parecer lo logré ya que tan pronto como se giró a mirarme, volvió a mirar a Charlie para despedirse, lo acompañé hasta su auto para poder despedirme como correspondía y asegurarme que no estaba enojado conmigo.

-_Buenas noches Bella, que descanses _– me dijo al acercarse para darme un beso en la mejilla, el cual evité, provocando que me mirara desconcertado.

-_De verdad vas a ir a ver a Tanya, o ¿no te quieres quedar por que ya no quieres estar en mi compañía? _– pronuncie cada palabra con miedo a que me dijera que si ante mi pregunta.

-_De verdad quiero ir a ver a Tanya… después de todo no tengo razones para no querer estar contigo ¿No?, mal que mal lo que tu hagas solo te interesa a ti _– me recriminó.

-_Edward disculpa si dije eso, pero de verdad me sorprendió tu actitud con ese chico, el no hizo nada malo, solo fue amable conmigo _– le dije.

_-¿Amable Bella?... lo que el quería contigo no era precisamente ser amable... por favor como no puedes ver lo obvio_ - sonrió de forma irónica al decir esto.

-_Pero Edward sigo sin entender en que te afecta eso a ti… el que el o cualquiera haya coqueteado conmigo no tendría por que afectarte tanto… entiendo que me cuides, siempre lo has hecho, procurando que nada malo me pase y te lo agradezco…pero sigo sin entender _- hablé de forma tranquila y pausada, intentando no decir más de la cuenta.

-_Yo… yo solo quiero que nadie te haga sufrir… le partiría la cara a cualquier imbécil que te hiciera llorar _– dijo mientras apretaba los puños, me sorprendía su reacción ya que a pesar que siempre se mostraba protector conmigo, nunca me había dicho que actuaría de esa forma si alguien me hacía llorar, pero no se imaginaba que el único causante de eso era el mismo… y en eso si que no podía defenderme.

-_Edward… no siempre vas a estar para defenderme de todo… quizá tenga que caerme un par de veces para aprender a levantarme… me encanta que estés conmigo siempre, me encanta tu compañía… pero no siempre va a ser lo mismo, tú tienes novia y yo… yo quizá debería abrir mi corazón a alguien ¿no crees? , darme una posibilidad a que me quieran _– dije, aunque sabía perfectamente que no quería que nadie más que el me quisiera, me amara como yo lo amaba.

-_Pero tú sabes que yo te quiero, que nunca te dejaría sola…_

-_Sabes que no me refiero a eso… tú mejor que nadie sabe que al único que e besado es a ti… y eso no cuenta como una relación… menos cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio… ¿o si?_ – dije bajito rogándole al cielo, que me dijera que estaba equivocada, que si pasaba lo que pasaba entre los dos era por que ambos lo sentíamos…pero eso solo pasaba en mis sueños.

-_no… tienes razón… eso no cuenta… perdóname por mi actitud, fue… fue de lo más infantil_- me dijo luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Luego de eso me abrazó, pero no era un abrazo como cualquier otro, me atrajo fuertemente hacia su pecho y respiraba de forma muy profunda, sentía como sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi espalda, pero sin causarme daño, lejos de sentirme bien ante ese abrazo, me hacía sentir temor… como si fuese una especie de despedida, a pesar que sabía que Edward no se alejaría de mi.

-_Bella… yo sé que todo esto nunca fue correcto y te pido disculpas si te ofendí con mis actitudes…pero cuando pasó por primera vez…sé que es una escusa muy barata, pero es la verdad… yo solo me dejé llevar por lo que sentí en ese momento… no puedo decirte que estoy arrepentido…por que no lo estoy… creo que aunque ilógico que parezca el que haya pasado algo más entre nosotros, creo que hizo que la amistad entre nosotros se fortaleciera cada vez más…_

-_Edward… yo… no te estoy entendiendo… no comprendo que quieres decir_ – confesé y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, sentía que algo que no me gustaría iba a pasar.

-_mi niña preciosa… lo que quiero decirte es que he sido un egoísta todo este tiempo al buscarte cada vez que las cosas con Tanya iban mal… perdón por eso… te prometo que de ahora en adelante eso nunca más volverá a pasar… tú tienes razón, debes darte la posibilidad de encontrar a ese alguien que te haga feliz y yo no tengo que interponerme en eso… pero prométeme tu también que me dirás cuando eso pase… ¿Lo harás Bella?_ – me preguntó sin separar nuestras frentes, sentía un nudo en la garganta tras sus palabras, por que no solo me estaba diciendo que nunca más podría disfrutar de sus dulces labios, si no que entre líneas me estaba refregando en la cara que no sentía absolutamente nada hacia mi, más que amistad.

- _Si Edward… te lo prometo_ – respondí luego que me repitiera la misma pregunta.

-_Bella, tú ni si quiera te imaginas lo importante que eres para mi… y no permitiría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño… y si encuentras a esa persona que te ame y te haga feliz… créeme que yo seré feliz al saber que tu lo eres… No sabes cuanto te quiero Bella, ni siquiera te lo imaginas_ – susurró esto último tan bajito que si no hubiese estado entre sus brazos no lo hubiese podido escuchar.

Su confesión había logrado que una solitaria lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, esto era el término de mi sueño, quizá no el más lindo pero si el más real. Edward se despidió de mí, y me dio un suave y lento beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual solo cerré los ojos esperando que esto no estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Cuando sentí que sus labios abandonaron mi piel y sus manos dejaban libre mi cintura, hice algo que no se si estaba bien… pero en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y deposité un dulce y tortuoso beso en sus labios, uno como nunca antes le había dado, en ese beso no había apuro, ni desesperación, ni pasión… solo amor… el que nunca podría demostrarle. Al acabar con ese exquisito roce, noté que Edward aún estaba con los ojos cerrados y al sentir que mis manos se alejaban de sus mejillas los abrió lentamente, y me miró pero sin decir una palabra.

-_Creo que ese fue como el beso de despedida… la despedida de nuestro secreto_ – le dije intentando sonreír.

_-Creo que si… la despedida_ – suspiró – _Buenas noches Bella… no olvides nunca que te quiero_ – me dijo antes darme un beso en la frente y partir.

Esa noche lo único que paseaba en mis sueños eran imágenes de Edward y de mí, cada beso, cada caricia… lo cual nunca volvería a pasar.

El día sábado, Ángela me llamó para preguntarme como me había ido en ele cine, me recriminó que no la llamé en cuanto llegué, pero le dije que no estaba de ánimo como para haberla llamado, no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando me dijo que de inmediato salía para mi casa.

Luego de unos quince minutos, el suave golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta, me hizo ir a abrirla para encontrarme con una agitada Ángela parada frente a mi, me abrazó fuertemente sin preguntarme absolutamente nada, y la verdad es que no lo necesitaba ya que me conocía a la perfección.

_-¿Bella estás bien?_ - me preguntó luego de separarse un poco de mi.

_-No Ángela… el no me quiere_ – dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar por mis mejillas, siguiendo el camino que tanto recorrieron la noche anterior.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió, y aunque yo esperaba un "te lo dije" de su parte, me dijo que de verdad sentía lo que estaba pasando, pero que Edward tenía razón, que debía darme una oportunidad para ser feliz.

A los pocos minutos que Charlie llegó, Ángela se fue, ya que su mamá la llamó para avisarle que Ben estaba esperándola en casa.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa, Charlie no era muy perceptivo en relación a las emociones, tenía que verme llorar para comenzara a sospechar que algo no estaba bien, lo cual me venía de maravilla en estos momentos.

_-¿Bella tienes algo que hacer mañana? -_me preguntó.

-_No papá… mañana es domingo y sabes que siempre almorzamos juntos ese día_ – le respondí extrañada por su pregunta.

-_Lo que pasa es que Billy me llamó esta mañana para invitarnos a almorzar… ¿Te gustaría ir?... si no quieres puedo llamarlo y decirle que no y almorzamos mañana aquí juntos ._

-_No… esta bien, tú sabes que Billy me cae muy bien, y además hace bastante que no bajo a la playa y me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por ahí… ¿Pero pasa algo importante, algún partido que quieran ver? –_ pregunté ya que me sorprendía la invitación.

-_No ningún partido, lo que pasa es que volvió Jacob, el hijo de Billy lo recuerdas_ – preguntó, y como no lo iba a recordar si me pasaba horas con el cuando éramos pequeños, y era por el que Edward se 4enojaba conmigo, diciéndome que yo quería más a Jacob que a el.

_-Si lo recuerdo, y hace mucho que no lo veo… como hace unos seis años creo, se fue de un día para otro… con suerte se despidió_ – Respondí con algo de nostalgia ya que nunca recibí ni si quiera una llamada de su parte.

_-Bueno tu sabes que por un tiempo las cosas con Billy no estuvieron muy bien, y por lo mismo el no volvió hasta ahora… entonces ¿Vamos mañana? _– Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro papá… me encantaría ir… tengo reclamarle unas cuantas cosas a ese Jacob Black – dije frunciendo el seño, lo cual solo provocó que Charlie de largara a reír, logrando que yo también lo hiciera.

A pesar de sentirme acongojada por lo que había pasado con Edward, no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de volver a encontrarme con Jake.

A el lo conocí un año antes que Edward se mudara a Forks y que nos hiciéramos amigos, por lo que siempre se sintió celoso de mi relación con Jake, por que decía que lo quería menos por que a Jake lo conocía desde antes. Discutían algunas veces logrando que yo me enojara con ambos, por que no me gustaba verlos pelear, pero después olvidaban pronto sus diferencias, luego que yoles dijera que si no se daban la mano dejaría de hablarlos a ambos.

La mañana del domingo estaba mucho más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo normal, de verdad quería ver a Jacob, luego de su partida lo extrañé demasiado, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a acostumbrarme a su ausencia, Edward ayudó mucho en eso, ya que cada vez que estaba triste por que lo extrañaba, el me hacía sonreír y me decía que algún día lo volvería a ver… y al parecer tenía razón.

Luego de pasar por unas cosas al supermercado, comenzamos el viaje hacia la reserva, el cual se me hizo mucho más largo que de costumbre. Quería verlo y abrazarlo fuertemente como cuando dijo que se iría, pero esperaba que esta vez viniera para quedarse.

Mientras Charlie estacionaba el monovolumen, puesto que me negué rotundamente a viajar en la patrulla de policía, vimos como la puerta de la casa de los Black se abría de para en par.

-_Hey Charlie!! Por fin llegan_ – saludó Billy muy contento.

_-Nos demoramos un poco pero ya estamos aquí_ – Charlie le devolvió el apretón de manos.

-_Bella que grande y linda estás, hace tiempo que no venias por estos lados_ – me dijo

-_Es que he estado un poco ocupada últimamente, pero me alegra estar aquí_ – respondí tímidamente.

_-Bueno pasen, no se queden hay parados_ – se hizo a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

Hizo ademán para que nos sentáramos, Charlie pregunto que donde estaba Jacob, y Billy dijo que estaba por bajar ya que anoche le había correspondido turno en el trabajo hasta tarde. La verdad no estuve atenta en la conversación que tenían, ya que yo tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza que me lo impedía… Edward, el instituto, Jacob… y nada de eso me permitía concentrarme, así que cada vez que me miraban con cara de pregunta yo solo me limitaba a sonreír.

_-¡¡Muchacho mírate!!...que grande estás, si no te conociera de toda la vida, no te hubiese reconocido –_ dijo Charlie muy animado, al momento en que le daba un gran abrazo al que supongo era Jacob, pero que aún no podía ver ya que me estaba dando la espalda… hasta que de pronto se giró provocando que me quedara estática en medio de la sala.

_-Hola Bells… ¿Como estás?_ – me dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que ya había visto hace muy poco.

_-Bella…_ - me llamó nuevamente al ver que no respondía.

_-¿Jacob?... ¿tú?... ¿Eres tú?_ – pregunté atónita.

-_Si Bella soy yo… acaso no ahí un abrazo para tu mejor amigo de infancia_ – dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, y no podía creer que Jacob fuese el mismo chico del cine que me había coqueteado hace tan solo un par de días.

_**Hola... ¿Cómo han estado? Yo agradeciendo al cielo que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner las fechas de las pruebas en mi celular por que se me había olvidado que mañana tengo solemne de psicología evolutiva...así que estoy de cabeza estudiando... pero siempre hay tiempecito para poder publicar xD**_

_**Infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, de verdad eso se agradece, ya que así voy sabiendo si les gusta el camino que va tomando la historia o de plano lo odian...**_

_**Espero que este cap. Les haya gustado... ¿Esperaban que fuese Jake el chico del cine? ...¿si? ¿No? ¿Tomates para mí?**_

_**Bueno no aburrió más...Cariños a todas y gracias de nuevo... Nos leemos...**_


	5. Momento de decir la verdad

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

**Capítulo 5:** Momento de decir la verdad...

A pesar que me encontraba entre sus brazos, no podía creer que quien me abrazara fuese Jacob, pasé tanto tiempo soñando con el día de su regreso, pero nunca imaginé que ese día tardara seis años en llegar… seis años en que me hizo mucha falta, seis años en que desee tenerlo al lado… sobretodo este último tiempo, en el que anhele su presencia y sus consejos que casi siempre eran bastante acertados.

Me aferré a mi desaparecido amigo fuertemente, lo cual logró que el hiciera lo mismo, todos los hermosos recuerdos de infancia se agolpaban en mi mente, trayendo consigo las mejores imágenes del tiempo en el que todo estaba bien, en el que Jacob estaba a mi lado, tiempo en el que las cosas con Edward ni si quiera pensaban en cambiar.

_-Nunca pensé que me extrañaras tanto Bells _– susurró bajito en mi oído, y una amplia sonrisa se enmarcó en mi rostro ya que hace mucho que nadie me llamaba de ese modo.

_-Eres tú el que se olvida de un día para otro de los amigos que decía querer… no yo _– dije un tanto en reproche y un tanto en broma.

Tras mis palabras soltó un poco sus brazos de mi cintura para poder mirarme y acomodó un mechón que estaba sobre mi rostro.

_-Bella, yo nunca te olvidé…no sabes lo difícil que fue irme de aquí de un día para otro, más sabiendo que no te iba a volver a ver_ – confesó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo cual solo consiguió que lo volviese a abrazar.

_-Chicos entendemos que estén emocionados de verse, y que el amor entre ustedes vuelva a renacer…pero si no se separan la comida se va a enfriar_ – dijo Billy mientras tanto el como Charlie se reían.

Sabíamos que no conseguiríamos nada con discutir lo dicho por Billy, siempre nuestra relación había sido mal interpretada por nuestros padres, siempre nos decían que en algún momento terminaríamos siendo algo más que amigos… ya que durante toda nuestra infancia no podíamos estar separados uno del otro por mucho tiempo…así que solo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos como lo hacíamos siempre que el tema volvía a salir a flote.

Debo reconocer que la comida estaba deliciosa, Billy no perdía su toque en la cocina y al parecer con la ausencia de Jacob este mejoro mucho. Las conversaciones sobre lo que Jake había hecho durante todo este tiempo no cesaron, Charlie lo acorralo con un sinfín de preguntas sobre como era la universidad, cuantas novias había conseguido, cuantos partidos ganados llevaban acumulados en el equipo de futbol de su universidad… las cuales fueron contestadas entre cada bocado que Jake tomaba. Yo mantuve silencio, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer pero las cuales no quería ni necesitaba que escucharan ni Charlie ni Billy.

Al terminar recogí la mesa y me dispuse a lavar los platos sucios a pesar que Billy me dijo que no era necesario, pero necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, lo que menos quería era tener tiempo libre para darle rienda suelta a mi mente para que me atosigara con millones de imágenes y palabras viajando por ella.

Ni si quiera noté cuando Jacob se puso a mi lado luego de tomar un paño para secar los platos que yo iba lavando, sentía su mirada clavada en mi cara, observando detalladamente cada gesto, lo cual me estaba desesperando, porque no decía absolutamente nada… solo me miraba.

_-¿Tanto me extrañabas que no me dejas de mirar?_ – sonreí luego de decir esto intentando romper el hielo.

_- Solo estaba comprobando una teoría… ¿A caso nunca vas a dejar de sonrojarte por cualquier cosa? –_ dijo y sentí como las mejillas me ardían ante su comentario.

Tomé un poco de agua en las manos y se la aventé en la cara, pero Jacob seguía siendo más rápido que yo, ni siquiera noté el momento en el que pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos dejándome entre el lavaplatos y su pecho, para luego tomar un poco de agua y aventármela en la cara, sin darme oportunidad si quiera de moverme.

_- ¡¡Me las vas a pagar Jacob Black, no sabes todas las que me debes!!–_ intenté sonar lo más amenazadora posible, pero era imposible hacerlo al mirar la amplia sonrisa que tenía tatuada en la cara, ya que sabía que tenía mucha ventaja conmigo.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas por la cocina, el arrancando de mi y yo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era realmente imposible, hasta que Charlie apareció de pronto, logrando que Jake tuviera que detenerse en seco, provocando que yo chocara fuertemente con la amplia espalda de mi recién llegado amigo.

_-Chicos, de verdad que entendemos que se quieran mucho, pero nosotros también queremos ver la televisión y con ustedes haciendo semejante ruido realmente es imposible_ – nos recriminó bastante serio.

_-Disculpa Charlie… es que de verdad extrañaba a tu hija –_ dijo Jacob logrando que mis mejillas adquirieran ese color tan pero tan común en mi.

_-Por que no van a dar una vuelta a la playa… Bella tú dijiste que querías ir – _continúo Charlie, a lo cual solo asentí mientras de un momento a otro el suelo parecía ser muy interesante, ya que aún me sentía avergonzada.

_-Creo que no podremos seguir con nuestra pelea de agua -_ soltó Jacob con una cara de niño arrepentido, que ni si quiera el se creía.

_-Por que no le hacemos caso a Charlie y vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, la verdad es que hace mucho que no bajo hasta allá y tengo ganas de… caminar un rato. Así podemos conversar, recuerda que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones chico del cine_ – solté lo más seria posible.

-_Me hago cargo de mis actos… solo por que tu cara el otro día, es impagable… si tan solo te hubieras visto –_ dijo luego de largarse a reír.

_-Basta de reírte y camina… de verdad que no le encuentro lo gracioso a todo esto - _dicho esto comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible, de verdad que me estaba comenzando a molestar que se siguiera burlando de lo que pasó el pasado viernes, y sobretodo por que lo ocurrido por lo menos a mi no me trajo buenas consecuencias.

El camino hacia la playa no estuvo ausente de bromas y juegos… era imposible no dejarse llevar por Jacob que a pesar de ser mayor que yo en edad, demostraba ser un niño pequeño con sus actitudes.

Nos sentamos en un tronco seco que estaba en la orilla de la playa, pero lo bastante lejos del agua para que no nos mojáramos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, millones de preguntas que hacerle… pero no sabía por donde empezar.

_-¿Así que tu y Edward?_ – pronunció cada palabra con un tono burlón mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

_-¿Qué pasa con el?_ - pregunté sin entender mucho a lo que se refería… o sin querer entender, ya que era muy normal que respondiera de esa forma, ya que en varias ocasiones me lo habían preguntado cuando las actitudes de Edward conmigo traspasaban un poco la línea de la amistad.

-_Bella por favor… si sabes a lo que me refiero_ - soltó rodando los ojos.

_-No pasa nada con el… solo somos amigos, desde que tu te fuiste me acerqué mucho más a el… el me ayudo a hacerme a la idea que tu te habías ido_ – dije intentando desviar el tema, sabía que no era buena mintiendo y con Jacob esto se me daba aún más difícil, nunca pude ocultarle nada aunque lo intentara, siempre terminaba soltando todo lo que me pasaba… no podía tener secretos con el.

_-¡¡Si claro!!... y si son solo amigos, por que se mostró tan amoroso contigo cuando notó que yo te estaba coqueteando… Bella que yo recuerde nunca te he dicho amor, y tampoco pongo esas caras que puso Edward cuando alguien filtrea con mis amigas_ – soltó haciendo que todo mi teatro construido se me cayera.

_-Es solo que Edward... el es un poco… un poco sobre protector... es nada más pero no pasa nada entre nosotros… además el tiene novia..._ - dije mientras sentía como ante cada palabra mi voz se iba apagando y mi mirada se iba directamente hacia el suelo, como si intentara contar cada grano de arena que estuviese en la playa.

_-Bella a mi no m engañas... tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que sentías por Edward desde que éramos uno niños... y cuando el te abrazó el otro día en el cine, la sonrisa no se te borraba del rostro Bells... sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos, pero también sé que te conozco incluso mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo._

No podía ni quería levantar la mirada, sentía vergüenza tan solo de imaginar la cara y las palabras que Jacob me diría si le contaba la verdad... sé que el estar estúpidamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo no tenía nada de malo, ni era algún mandamiento no escrito que debía respetarse, pero a veces hasta yo me recriminaba por lo que hacía, y no quería que alguien más... menos Jacob me refregara en la cara lo estúpida que e sido por dejarme engatusar por esos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-_Bella mírame_ - pronunció mientras ponía sus dedos bajo mi mentón para hacer que mis ojos llegaran a la altura de los suyos – _No tiene nada de malo que te guste un amigo tuyo, muchas parejas comienzan siéndolo... no veo el por que de sentirte tan avergonzada_ – continuo hablando sin dejar de mirarme, pero ante cada palabra solo conseguía que el pecho lo sintiera más y más oprimido al recordar cada palabra de la conversación que tuvimos luego del cine, en la que Edward me dejó muy claro que nunca me vería con otros ojos que no fuera de amistad.

_-Es que el tiene novia... y yo... yo no... Ay Jacob si supieras _– sentía como las palabras se agolpaban en mi boca queriendo salir, pero sentía vergüenza de hacerlo, no quería escuchar el mismo sermón que me había dado Ángela cuando le conté todo lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

_-¿Qué es lo que debería saber?... Bells por favor dime, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿O a caso ya no lo haces?_ – me abrazó mientras susurraba cada palabra, logrando que mis delatoras y fieles compañeras se hicieran presente en mis mejillas.

Sabía que no sería fácil contarle todo, sabía que las explicaciones no serían suficientes y que el hecho de estar enamorada no serviría como escusa, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo empezar a contarle a Jacob todo lo ocurrido, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que tendría que hacerlo... pero lo hice.

Pronuncié cada palabra con temor, ya que Jacob apretaba cada vez más los puños, sobretodo cuando le dije lo que estuvo a punto de pasar si es que Charlie no hubiese entrado en mi habitación esa noche. Cuando llegué con mi relato hasta la noche del pasado viernes, fue inevitable que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar aún más deprisa pos mi rostro, lo cual logró que Jake me acercara con fuerza hacia su pecho mientras me daba suaves besos en la frente.

_-Bella ni si quiera te atrevas a repetir que la culpa de esto fue tuya... tú solo te dejaste llevar por lo que tu corazón decía... todo es por culpa de ese imbécil... que se cree ese hijo de..._

_-No Jacob... yo fui la estúpida que dejó que todo esto pasara, si yo me hubiese alejado cuando pasó al primera vez no me estaría sintiendo como lo hago ahora._

-_Por favor Isabella no lo justifiques, el sabía lo que sentías por el... por Dios no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, si es tan solo es cosa de mirarte a la cara cada vez que lo miras..._

_-No Jacob... el nunca supo lo que yo siento por el... cada vez que me lo preguntaba yo lo negaba... nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para nada, ni si quiera para decir lo que siento –_ dije intentando que las palabras fuesen audibles, pero la voz la tenía bastante quebrada como para lograr mi objetivo.

_-Bella te prometí que nunca nadie te haría sufrir, te juré que sería capaz de partirle la cara a cualquier imbécil que te hiciera daño... y no me importa si ese que ese imbécil sea mi amigo de infancia... me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera llorar y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer..._

Cada palabra pronunciada por Jacob me hizo recordar lo que Edward me había dicho hace tan solo un par de días en donde me recordaba que me protegería de cualquier persona que me hiciera sufrir... pero claro que el no estaba al tanto de lo que Jacob si... sabía que cuando Jake sentía que las cosas no estaban bien no se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias y solo actuaba, sabía que no había sido correcto contarle todo lo sucedido con Edward durante todo este tiempo, en el que no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias que nuestro actos podrían traer... o que a mi me podrían traer, ya que yo había sido la que salió más perjudicada de todo esto, por que por el contrario a lo que yo pensé en un comienzo... lo que sentía por Edward en vez de irse esfumando, comenzó a crecer con cada beso y caricia propinada por el.

_-Jacob... si de verdad piensas en mi, y me quieres aunque sea un poco no le harás nada a Edward, ni le dirás ninguna palabra de todo lo que te he dicho hoy... Por favor no le digas nada_ – susurré ya que después de tener los sentimientos casi a flor de piel y sentir como las lágrimas aún rodaban por mis mejillas era imposible hablar con voz fuerte y decidida.

_-Pero Bella... no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados... no después de saber todo lo que ese imbécil te ha hecho pasar... ¿O a caso es ciego que no ve a la preciosa mujer que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo? ¿Y a la que no ha hecho ninguna otra cosa que hacer sufrir?... Bella el te utilizó... métete eso en la cabeza... _– dijo muy alterado mientras, no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro.

_-Jake la culpa en este caso creo que es compartida... el nunca me puso una pistola en la frente para obligarme a besarlo... si lo hice fue por que yo también lo quería..._

_-Pero Bells... los motivos por los que tu lo hiciste claramente no eran los mismos que los que lo impulsaron a el a hacerlo... entiendo que estés enamorada y que veas solo lo que quieres ver, pero ya es hora que te quites la venda de los ojos... un amigo de verdad no te haría pasar por todo lo que ese... por todo lo que el te ha hecho pasar _– Gruñó cada palabra, más fuerte que la anterior, y agradecí que no estuviese nadie en la playa más que el y yo.

_-Pero el no sabía nada... yo nunca le dije lo que sentía... _– sé que era la defensa más estúpida y sin sentido que pudiese decir, sabía que Jacob tenía razón en cada cosa que me decía... pero también sabía que Edward no tenía totalmente la culpa en todo esto... para besar se necesitan dos, y cada vez que Edward se me acercaba era imposible negarme a sentir el suave y tibio roce de sus labios, me era imposible aunque estaba consciente del dolor que vendría luego de eso... la alegría nunca duraba mucho.

_-Sé lo cabezota que eres... y sé que no darás tu brazo a torcer en todo esto y lo defenderás de todo aunque sabes que tengo la razón en las cosas que te digo... Pero Bella tú te mereces alguien mucho mejor, alguien que no te haga sufrir, alguien a quien no debas compartir, alguien que tenga solo ojos para ti.... Bella prométeme que no dejarás que te vuelva a tocar... no por lo menos hasta que terminé con su novia, si es que algún día lo hace... Bella tu no tienes por que ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie... prométeme que no te dejaras engañar por un simple te quiero o una promesa que nunca cumplirá... Bella por favor prométemelo _- dijo cada palabra lentamente y con la voz más ronca que nunca, mientras mantenía mis manos entre las suyas... no sabía que pensar ni que decir, solo era consciente que mi secreto ya no era tal... las palabras de Jacob daban vueltas en mi mente como intentando procesar cada una... sabía que lo que me pedía era la cosa más lógica que un amigo o una persona que te quiere te pueda pedir... Ángela me había dicho un millón de veces lo mismo, pero nunca fui capaz de prometer nada... pero esta vez era distinto...

_-Bella prométemelo_ – susurró mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos para poder mirarme.

No tenía el valor para hablar, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, sabía que no tenía el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para mantener la promesa que el me pedía... pero también sabía que si no lo intentaba nadie lo haría por mi.

_-Te... te lo prometo Jake..._ – dije cada palabra sintiendo como la garganta dolía de intentar sostener la voz.

Los brazos de Jacob me rodearon fuertemente, cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro en su cuello rogando que esto me hiciera acallar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía... si alguien algún día había dicho que amar era el más lindo de los sentimientos, se equivocó... por que para mi era el más terrible y doloroso.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**_

_**No saben lo contenta que estoy al recibir tan buena aceptación por este fic, me impresiona el recibir tantos rr y tan solo llevar 4 caps (y ahora 5)... de verdad muchas muchas gracias.**_

_**Hoy vi el tráiler de Remember me y ahí estaba mi precioso Rob, Dios mío ese hombre me encanta... y me puso de excelente humor xD ¿A ustedes no? Jijiji**_

_**Bueno no las aburro más, espero que este capítulo les guste, y si fuese el caso contrario les agradecería que me lo dijeran, ya saben que cualquier crítica siempre es buena...**_

_**Besos y gracias otra vez...**_

_**Cariños...**_

_**...Kathy...**_

7


	6. Un cambio para bien o para mal

_**Bueno como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría jij)**_

_**yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando..ya que le pertenecen obviamente a S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** Un cambio para bien o para mal.  
**  
El día había comenzado como cualquier otro lunes, todo seguía igual, y en realidad no tenía por que cambiar. Estaba sentada junto a Ángela intentando no prestar demasiada atención a la feliz parejita del instituto... trabajo en que no obtenía mayores resultados.

Sé que no tendría por que sentirme así, mal que mal nunca hubo un te amo o un estaré contigo por siempre, pero dolía verlo caminar de la mano de Tanya. Sé que debería estar acostumbrada, ya que todo esto lo veo a diario, pero antes de ese fatídico viernes, tenía la certeza que por lo menos de vez en cuando esos labios y esas caricias eran reservadas para mí, pero de ahora en adelante nunca más.

Por primera vez desde que mis sentimientos hacia Edward comenzaron a cambiar, maldije el sonido del timbre, ya que me alertaba que mi clase de biología comenzaba, por lo cual tendría que pasar exactamente una hora y veinte minutos junto a el, manteniendo una linda sonrisa en los labios para demostrarle que todo iba bien y que las palabras dichas no eran para mi más que una simple puesta de puntos sobre las íes en nuestra..."relación".

Tenía más que claro que no conseguiría nada con demorarme en llegar al salón... era como retardar lo inevitable, pero aún así caminé de forma lenta, pausada, mirando cada detalle de las paredes, ficheros y casilleros... Hoy parece que todo era interesante para mi, todo menos el laboratorio de biología. Pero por más que lo intenté, terminé dando con el y esa gran puerta me esperaba abierta, dispuesta para mi ingreso.

Y ahí estaba mi dios griego, sentado junto a mi silla, repasando detenidamente los apuntes escritos en su cuaderno, llevaba una polera azul que contrastaba perfectamente con la belleza de su blanca y suave piel.

Respiré profundamente, apreté los libros contra mi pecho y comencé a caminar, poniendo total atención en caminar con un pie delante del otro para no tropezar, ya que iba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para terminar con mi cara estampada en el suelo.

Faltaban tan solo un par de pasos para llegar, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y de inmediato una de esas sonrisas que te hacen olvidar el mundo entero iluminó su rostro, tomó mi silla por el respaldo y la deslizó hacia atrás, como lo hacía todos los días ante mi llegada... ¿Es que no bastaba con que fuese condenadamente sexy a eso sumarle que era mi mejor amigo, como para que más encima fuese el hombre más atento que pudiese existir?

-Hola...Por fin llegas, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte por los pasillos y traerte hasta aquí – Dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla, algo muy normal, pero que hoy más que nunca lograba que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas que revoloteaban desenfrenadamente en el.

-Lo que pasa es...que... es que me quedé conversando con Ángela sobre... sobre un trabajo de literatura que debemos hacer – Odiaba la forma en que sonaba mi voz, o a caso ¿Era imposible que sonara por una vez en la vida de forma convincente?

-Tranquila...no tienes por que darme explicaciones, no soy Charlie...relájate era solo una broma – Pronunció mientras me revolvía el pelo con la mano, puesto que ya me había sentado a su lado.

-¿Y que tal tu fin de semana? – pregunté para cambiar de tema, aunque sabía que su respuesta 8si es que era sincero conmigo) no me iba a gustar, ya que Ángela me dijo que se había encontrado con el y Tanya en el cine muy apasionados, poniendo cero atención en la película.

-Bien... bueno en realidad no hice nada fuera de lo común, pasé todo el fin de semana con Tanya, ya que como el viernes me fui contigo comenzó a reclamarme que la había dejado sola y que tenía que recompensarla, así que el sábado fuimos al cine y el domingo lo pasamos en su casa ya que estaba sola por que...sus padres salieron de viaje...y como no le gusta...no le gusta estar sola...yo...yo le fui a hacer compañía – Arrastró cada palabra desde la última frase, ya que de pronto comenzó a ponerse... ¿nervioso?, quizá por lo que acababa de decir, ya que era a prueba de tontos no darse cuenta del real significado de sus palabras... y era lógico que conversar no era precisamente lo que habían hecho, y de tan solo pensarlo dolía y me hacía sentir cada vez más estúpida de tan solo haber llegado a pensar que el me quería de una forma distinta a la de una amiga.

- Yo te dije que no era buena idea salir el viernes, tú habías quedado con Tanya desde antes... y yo... yo solo les arruiné los planes – Dije mientras trazaba líneas sin sentido sobre las hojas de mi cuaderno, para evitar tener que mirarlo, pero sus suaves manos no me permitieron cumplir con mi cometido.

Suavemente posó sus dedos bajo mi mentón haciéndome girar la cara, me observó detenidamente por unos segundos que se hicieron extremadamente largos, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, lo que me advertía lo que se vendría.

- Bella no vuelvas a decir que arruinaste algo, el que yo esté saliendo con Tanya no quiere decir que tenga que estar siempre con ella, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y salir con quien quiera...además cuando ella me conoció tenía muy claro que eras mi mejor amiga y el viernes tu necesitabas distraerte y no te iba a dejar sola, así que no vuelvas a repetir una estupidez como esa.... ¿Entendido? – En ningún momento soltó mi cara, ya que sabía que si lo hacia yo rehuiría su mirada.

- Si Edward... lo tengo claro, ya me lo has dicho como un millón de veces pero no soy tonta y tengo las cosas muy claras... Tanya es tú novia y yo solo soy tu amiga, y la lista de prioridades es más que obvia, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con ella, creo que hemos pasado por varios episodios de "Confusión" como para que Tanya empiece a poner algo en duda si nos ve tanto juntos.... así que por favor la próxima vez que quieras invitarme a salir asegúrate de no tener una cita con nadie... es bastante frustrante ser el plato de segunda mesa – Dije sin pensar en absoluto en las palabras que estaba usando, y solo me di cuenta de ellas cuando vi la expresión que tenía Edward en la cara.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste? – Tanto el como yo estábamos confundidos, el por no entender mis palabras y yo por no saber por que diablos las había dicho.

- Nada Edward, no dije nada... solo olvídalo – Sentía que la cara me ardía, no sabía si por rabia o por vergüenza... pero me ardía.

No sabía que bicho me había picado para haber dicho todo eso, nunca le había hablado de esa forma a Edward y ni por asomo le había dicho algo parecido. Sentía que los ojos me picaban y que un nudo enorme se posicionaba en el centro de mi garganta, pero aunque fuese poca, me quedaba dignidad y no pensaba derramar ni una sola lágrima más... no por lo menos en su presencia.

A los pocos minutos el señor Banner ingresó al salón y comenzó con su clase... creo que nunca había tomado tantos apuntes, ni si quiera en literatura, pero estaba intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con mi compañero de banco.

Pero a pesar que lo intenté, en más de un poco ocasión y sin que el lo notara, lo miraba de reojo entre la cortina hecha por mi pelo que nos separaba, y su cara me demostraba cuan molesto estaba, pero no me iba a disculpar por lo que había dicho, por que a pesar de no haber pensado en ello, yo tenía razón... y el lo sabía.

Luego de darnos un trabajo... en parejas... para la clase siguiente, la tortuosa hora terminó. Tomé mis cuadernos y libros, los metí dentro de mi mochila y salí del salón. Sé que fui mal educada al no despedirme, pero tampoco iba a ser cínica al sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

La siguiente clase era Historia y la compartía con Ángela, obviamente ella notó que algo no andaba bien, y me lo hizo saber, nunca guardaba secretos con ella, y no tenía sentido que ahora lo hiciera, ella estaba enterada absolutamente de todo lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo como para tener vergüenza de contarle algo.

-Bella... creo que deberías intentar salir con otras personas, siempre estás con Edward y eso no te está ayudando en nada...quizá si aceptaras la próxima vez que Mike te invite a salir te des cuenta que Edward no es el único hombre que existe, y quizá... ¿Quien sabe?

- Ángela, ¿de verdad estás prestando atención a lo que estás diciendo?...Como puedes llegar a pensar que me voy a interesar en alguien tan superficial y arrogante como Mike... es cierto que quizá debería intentar salir con otras personas, para serte sincera...me estoy cansando de ser la estúpida enamorada de su mejor amigo... pero no estoy tan desesperada como para salir corriendo tras Mike Newton.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo preciosa? – No necesitaba adivinar para saber quien estaba tras de mi con sus manos en mis hombros, pero me giré de todos modos y ahí estaba con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en la cara.

- Nada Mike...solo lárgate – Habló Ángela bastante exasperada.

-¿Te das cuenta por que no acepto salir con el? – Bufé mientras veía de reojo como - para mi suerte – había hecho caso a las palabras de mi amiga.

- Si Bella... definitivamente fue una mala idea... una pésima idea, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de pensar en lo que te dije. Deberías salir, distraerte, conocer gente nueva... me dijiste que Jacob había regresado, recupera el tiempo perdido y sal con el, vallan al cine, a comer un helado... no sé donde sea, siempre me has dicho que ustedes se querían mucho y en una de esas...un clavo saca otro clavo – Sabía que ella solo quería lo mejor para mi, peor yo no iba a utilizar de esa forma a Jake...aunque quizá fuese la solución.

-¿Te las estás dando de Cupido ahora?... de verdad te agradezco tu preocupación, pero quiero demasiado a Jake como para hacerle algo así... yo no voy a estar con alguien hasta estar completamente segura de mis sentimientos.

Estaba a la mitad de la clase cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué disimuladamente para que la profesora no lo notara, al mirar en la pantalla me di cuanta que era un mensaje de Jake.

"Bella, te guste o no te iré a buscar al instituto,  
Ya que me debes muchas tardes de conversación.  
Charlie ya lo sabe.  
Un beso, Jake."

De pronto todo calzó a la perfección, el repentino desperfecto en mi camioneta, la amplia sonrisa en la cara de Charlie esta mañana y el "Que pases una linda tarde hija".

No era necesario ser lector de mentes, para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre esta mañana, cada vez que la conversación daba para hacerlo, se encargaba de decirnos los lindos que nos veríamos juntos Jake y yo, o cuando estaba Billy presente se encargaban de planificar como sería nuestro matrimonio.

Según Charlie, el pondría todo de su parte para no tropezar en el camino hacia el altar cuando me tenga que entregar a Jacob, y en cuanto comenzaban con esa tan repetida conversación, Jake y yo salíamos de la casa ya que nos sabíamos de memoria hasta el color del traje y la forma en que anudarían la corbata para ese día.

-Señorita Swan, guarde su teléfono o tendré que pedirle que salga del salón – Me indicó la profesora ya que sin darme cuenta la tenía de pie a mi lado.

-Si Señorita Bray... no volverá a pasar – Dije devolviendo el móvil a su lugar original, para luego comenzar a copiar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

Al finalizar la clase salí lo más rápido posible para no quedarme sola junto a al Señorita Bray, ya que si eso pasaba tendría que quedarme un par de minutos extra, escuchando el por que no debo mantener encendido el móvil durante la clase.

Antes de aminar hacia el estacionamiento me despedí de Ángela, ya que se quedaría en la biblioteca para ayudar a Ben con algunos deberes de matemática... al parecer esa relación iba de viento en popa.

Estaba por salir, cuando vi que Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta de salida, y no dejaba de mirarme. Caminé rápidamente sin despegar los ojos del frente para no tener que mirarlo a el. Sabía que no duraríamos mucho enojados, pero no quería hablar con el hoy, tenía un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos agolpándose en mi cabeza, y no quería decir algo de lo que después me pudiese arrepentir.

-Bella por favor ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo mientras se ponía frente a mi para bloquearme el paso.

-Edward ¿Me puedes dejar pasar? – Intenté deslizarme por su lado, pero cada vez que yo me movía el hacia lo mismo que yo.

-Edward no estoy jugando...déjame pasar – hablé intentando mantener mi voz fuerte, pero con el nunca me funcionaba.

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando Bella y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que tu y yo hablemos...Por favor Bella, tú sabes que no soporto la idea de estar enojado contigo...simplemente no puedo estarlo – Pronunció con la voz fría y dura en un comienzo, pero suave y aterciopelada al final.

-Está bien... pero camina, por que no quiero quedarme parada en la puerta – Dije y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, dejándolo tras de mi.

Llegamos a una banca que estaba entre dos árboles y nos sentamos. No quería mirarlo pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Bella por que dijiste eso en la mañana? – Pregunto yendo directamente al grano, provocando que al instante, el nerviosismo se apoderara de mí... ¿Que diablos iba a decir?

-Yo...lo que pasa es que... es que Tanya no se merece que canceles una salida con ella por mis estúpidos problemas, ella es tu novia y tienes que respetarla... ya hemos metido la pata lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo – Dije sin mirarlo, pero por su respiración, sabía que la discusión se venía de proporciones.

-¿Metida de pata?...Sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue correcto, pero tu sabes lo que yo pienso al respecto y creo que gracias a esa "metida de pata" como tu le llamas, nuestra relación se ha hecho cada vez más fuerte... y para serte sincero yo...yo no me arrepiento...¿O tu si lo haces? – Dijo mientras se pasaba de forma casi frenética la mano por el pelo.

- Yo... no se...pero ese no es el punto... lo que importa de ahora en adelante es que te tienes que asegurar que Tanya nunca si quiera sospeche de todo lo que pasó... no me gustaría que todo el instituto supiera que yo fui..."la otra"... ya es bastante vergonzoso darme cuenta de eso – hablé casi en susurro ya que era primera vez que estaba siendo así de sincera con Edward.

- Yo nunca lo había pensado de esa forma... Bella yo nunca pensé en ti de esa forma, para mi no era así – dijo suavemente.

-¡¡Pero es la verdad Edward!!... en mi vida e besado a otro hombre que no seas tú, ni siquiera e intentado salir con otra persona...y quizá ya sea hora de intentarlo – hablé con nada de seguridad en la voz.

Edward iba a hablar pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Bella...hasta que te encuentro estaba a punto de marcarte al móvil – dijo Jake mientras se acercaba mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos en una linda sonrisa.

-¿Bella?... ¿Me puedes decir porque te llama de ese modo? – replicó ante el saludo de Jake.

-Yo bueno...lo que pasa...es que...

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado Edward que ya ni me reconoces? – Preguntó Jacob mientras se ponía a mi lado y me abrazaba.

- Claro que te reconozco...si eres el tipo que intentó coquetear con Mi Bella el viernes pasado – Dijo mientras sacaba el brazo de Jake de mis hombros y me acercaba a su lado.

-¿De tu Bella?...Por favor Edward ella me contó que tu tienes novia... y además si intentara coquetear con Bells o no, creo que es asunto mío...y de ella, ¿no es cierto Bella? - Preguntó mientras alargaba su mano hacia la mía.

En ese momento las palabras de Ángela y las del mismo Jake se apoderaron de mi cabeza, sabía que quizá después me arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer, pero si no me atrevía a hacer un simple gesto como tomar la mano de Jake... nunca sería capaz de aclarar mis sentimientos y darme la oportunidad de olvidar todo lo que siento por Edward...mal que mal por algo se empieza, y yo ya me cansé de sufrir por su causa.

-Si Jacob...tienes razón – Dije mientras tomaba su mano y me ponía a su lado.

-Veo que no has tardado mucho en encontrar a alguien para darte "esa oportunidad" Bella, ahora menos que nunca nadie va a pensar lo que tú tanto temes y por lo que te avergüenzas... recién lo conociste el viernes y ya andas de su mano... con razón me dijiste todo ese cuento el viernes cuando te fue a dejara tu casa.... Nunca pensé que fuese así de...

- ¡¿Así de que?! – increpó Jacob acercándose demasiado hacia el– Ni si quiera te atrevas a pensar en lo que ibas a decir – le dijo sin despegar los dientes al hablar.

- Para que sepas soy Jacob... tu amigo y el de Bella cuando éramos pequeños, así que no vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de Bella o te juro que se me va a olvidar que te conozco y que alguna vez fuimos amigos....y si ella quisiera estar conmigo o con cualquier otra persona, eso no es asunto tuyo...así que solo preocúpate de tu novia y deja a bella en paz... ¡Vamos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí! – Dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano para que lo siguiera.

Tontamente lo seguí como pude hasta que llegamos a su moto, me abrazó fuertemente y me prometió que nunca más Edward me haría sentir mal.

De reojo podía ver aún estaba parado en el mismo lugar, y tenía la cara descompuesta ante todo lo que Jacob le había dicho. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de pensar de esa forma de mi... de verdad que sus palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa...incluso mucho más que el saber que nunca me querría de la forma que yo a el, pero la tonta ya se cansó...y quizá Ángela tenía razón.

* * *

Hola…¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren muy muy bien…

En primer lugar pido disculpas a quienes les llegó la alerta… no sé que le pasó a mi computador ese día que no me dejaba editar el capítulo, así que decidí eliminarlo para luego volver a subirlo, lo iba a hacer anoche pero el sueño me venció y cedí ante mi reconfortante y calentita cama…xD

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… creo que alguien debía poner los puntos sobre la íes este fic…y claramente Bella "por ahora" no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo….

Bueno..no aburro más, no se ustedes pero estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana, ya que ahí podré ver luna nueva... la entrada lleva no se cuantos días en mi billetera… la espera, desespera…jeje

Cariños y millones de gracias por leer… besitos…


	7. Confusiones

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**** Confusiones**

Edward intentó acercarse para hablar conmigo durante toda la semana, lo cual se lo conté a Jake ya que me hizo prometerle que lo mantendría informado de cualquier cosa que Cullen – como el le decía – hiciera, también me hizo jurarle que no lo perdonaría, no tan fácilmente por lo menos.

Según Jake nadie tenía derecho a tratarme del modo en que el lo hizo, ya que a pesar de que lo que hice no estuvo correcto, yo no era quien estaba jugando a dos bandos, ya que yo solo me estaba dejando guiar por mis sentimientos... mis estúpidos sentimientos.

"_Bella, por favor... ¿Podemos hablar luego de clases?"_

Decía el papel que había dejado Edward sobre mi cuaderno mientras estábamos en la clase de biología, su letra era hermosa, perfecta, ni comparada a la mía que asemejaba a la de un niño de diez años. Moría de ganas de responderle, decirle que sí...necesitaba decirle que si y escuchar su aterciopelada voz nuevamente y poder abrazarlo. Recuperar lo que sentía perdido, pero estaba consiente que eso no me ayudaría en nada, es cierto que no me siento para nada bien manteniendo la distancia con el, pero me haría más daño siguiendo con la venda en los ojos e ignorando todo el daño que me causa estar a su lado y ya era hora que pensara un poco en mi... aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Tomé el papel entre mis dedos, y lo arrugué dejándolo en el mismo lugar que el lo había dejado hace tan solo unos segundos. Me costó demasiado hacerlo e ignorarlo, pero Jacob y Ángela tenían razón y ya era hora de enterrar a la estúpida Bella y dar paso a una que piense más en su bienestar, aunque sea por una vez.

Pude escuchar como bufó ante mi reacción, de reojo observé como se pasaba de forma casi frenética las manos por su cabello y por su mentón.

A los pocos minutos se levantó pidiendo autorización para salir ya que según el no se sentía bien, no pude ocultar los deseos de salir tras el y asegurarme de su bienestar, pero debía ser consecuente conmigo misma...así que solo tomé nuevamente el lápiz entre mis dedos y seguí tomando la mayor cantidad de apuntes para intentar pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Edward Cullen.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y de Edward no había señales de vida, no entendía como el profesor Banner podía estar tan calmado cuando un alumno de su clase había pedido permiso para salir porque no se sentía bien y este aún no regresaba, pero el seguía con su clase como si nada pasara.

De pronto golpearon la puerta suavemente un par de veces hasta que Ben que estaba sentado en el primer puesto junto a Ángela, abrió la puerta.

Una chica del curso menor al mío entró, tenía el cabello largo y negro, no era más alta que yo, muy sonrojada se acercó tímidamente al profesor y le dijo algo tan bajito que nadie – por más que guardaron silencio – pudo escuchar, a lo cual el profesor se limitó a darle un gracias antes que ella saliera rápidamente por la puerta sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

_-Señorita Swan... el director quiere verla en su oficina, así que deje su trabajo sobre mi escritorio y valla de inmediato_ – Dijo mientras el resto de mis compañeros tarareaba la marcha fúnebre, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a calmarme.

_-¿El director?...pero si no e hecho nada profesor_ – me defendí.

_-Señorita Swan, nadie a dicho lo contrario, pero es mejor que valla inmediatamente antes que el director se moleste por su retraso –_ Dicho esto solo me limité a tomar mis cosas, dejar el trabajo sobre su escritorio y salir del salón.

No entendía por que el director querría hablar conmigo, y menos mandarme a buscar en medio de una clase...quizá le había pasado algo a Charlie o a Reneé y me llamaban para avisarme... quizá Charlie tuvo algún accidente mientras trabajaba o Reneé chocó en su auto... nunca fue buena conduciendo.

_-¡Ya basta de pensar estupideces!_ - Dije en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos lentamente intentando calmarme, pero estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente intentando tranquilizarme con eso, y lo estaba logrando hasta que llegué a uno de los pasillos, iba a seguir de largo ya que la oficina del director se encontraba el fondo de este, pero de pronto sentí que me jalaron del brazo fuertemente y lo próximo de lo que fui consiente es que estaba contra la pared y había alguien frente a mi.

Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera me dió tiempo de pensar de gritar, y aunque lo hubiese intentado no lo habría conseguido, ya que una mano estaba sobre mi boca impidiéndome hablar.

-_Tranquila Bella...soy yo... ¿por favor podemos hablar?_ – Susurró Edward mientras retiraba su mano de mi boca, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, lo hacía de una forma a la que no te podrías negar... pero yo debía hacerlo.

_-¿Que diablos crees que estás haciendo?... ¿como se te ocurre tomarme de ese modo?... además... no puedo hablar contigo por que le director necesita verme –_ Dije seriamente mientras intentaba zafarme de sus brazos.

_-Bueno... en relación a eso... fui yo quien le dijo a esa chica que le dijera al profesor que tenías que salir_ - Dijo con la voz apagada mientras se separaba un poco de mi y miraba el suelo.

_- ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!... y ¿se puede saber con autorización de quien me haces salir de clases?... si tú quieres perder el tiempo dando vueltas por los pasillos del instituto sin hacer nada, ese no es mi problema y no tengo porque hacer lo mismo yo también –_ Dije para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta al salón, o por lo menos esa era mi intención pero de nuevo las manos de Edward me lo impidieron.

_-Por favor Bella, si hice esto es por que no me dejas otra opción, he intentado de todos los medios posibles lograr que hables conmigo... pero que otra cosa quieres que haga si no me contestas el teléfono, tampoco respondes las notas que te dejo en clase, y con suerte me saludas con un simple "Hola" en las mañanas._

_-¿Y que querías que hiciera luego de cómo me trataste el viernes pasado?... ¿Que te saltara en los brazos o que te agradeciera por hacerme sentir tan bien? –_ le dije ofuscada intentando no elevar el tono de voz para que no nos descubriéramos que estábamos fuera de clase.

_- Sé que no tengo escusa por haberte tratado así...pero ¿Como querías que reaccionara? si de la nada aparece ese chico que supuestamente habías conocido hace una semana y te trata como si fueras su... su novia o algo por el estilo_

_-Pero ese chico como tu le dices es Jacob... y aunque el o cualquier otro fuera mi novio, y aunque lo hubiese conocido hace tan solo un par de horas... creo que ese sería mi problema y no el tuyo... además no veo el por que eso debería molestarte, creo que puedo salir con quien yo quiera... ¿O tu pides mi autorización para meterte en la cama de Tanya? –_ Le dije sin importarme en las consecuencias de mis palabras, sentía demasiada rabia e impotencia por tener que soportar sus acusaciones y reproches, más aun sin entender el por que de ellos.

_-Yo... si... creo que tienes razón... no tendría por que importarme – _Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de biología rápidamente, pude notar en su rostro que las cosas que le había dicho no le agradaron, pero ya estaban dichas y no iba a arrepentirme aunque sintiera que no debía haberlo hecho.

No entré al salón ya que faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase finalizara, así que solo caminé hacia la cafetería, compre una coca cola y me senté a esperar que Ángela apareciera ya que le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole donde estaría.

Al terminar las clases me despedí de Ángela ya que Jake me había dicho que iría por mí al instituto ya que había arreglado sus turnos en el cine para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo.

A los pocos minutos el sonido de una motocicleta llamó no tan solo mi atención si no el de varios delos alumnos del instituto, sonido que me indicaba que era hora de irme.

Me acerque hacia Jacob y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, pero sabía que el no se conformaba con eso y me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, haciendo que el aire se me escapara de los pulmones.

_-Jake sé que me extrañaste... pero podrías dejarme respirar aunque sea un poco –_ Le pedí un tanto en broma un tanto en serio.

_-Ups... lo siento –_ Dijo mientras fruncía el seño y se pasaba la mano por la nuca, regalándome una perfecta sonrisa.

Yessica se acercó – según ella – para saber los contenidos de la siguiente prueba de literatura, pero yo sabía que esas no eran sus intenciones, si no ver de cerca a mi apuesto amigo. Una vez que terminó de anotar lo que le dicté se fue con una flamante sonrisa ya que me hizo presentarle a Jacob.

_-Tanto te impresionó Yessica que no dejas de mirarla...si quieres te doy su número de teléfono para que la llames _– le dije bajito como si fuese un secreto mientras lo codeaba en las costillas.

-_No estoy viendo a... ¿como dijiste que se llamaba? _– Preguntó.

_-Yessica... y si no estás viéndola a ella, ¿a quien miras entonces?_ - Curioseé en la dirección a la que observaba Jake, pero no distinguí a nadie en especial aparte de un gran grupo de alumnos.

_-A nadie en especial... es algo sin importancia... ¿Vamos?_ – habló con la voz fría, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hacia su moto.

Aún no conseguía saber que era lo que había dejado a Jake de ese modo, pero durante toda la tarde estuvo un poco abstraído de nuestra conversación en un comienzo, hasta que me preguntó que tal había ido mi día en relación a Edward.

_-¿Te das cuenta que ese imbécil quiere mantenerte controlada todo el tiempo?... quiere tenerte a ti y a su novia para lo que el necesite y cuando lo necesite... Prométeme que no dejarás que te toque ni un solo pelo Bella... por que te juro que si lo hace soy capaz de cualquier cosa – _Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

_-Eso no va a pasar Jake, ya me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui y de verdad no quiero pasar de nuevo por lo mismo... quiero borrar todo lo que siento por el, pero me aterra no poder lograrlo... no sé como hacerlo –_ Sentía que la garganta me ardía y las lágrimas peleaban por salir, y para mi desgracia ganaron la batalla.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba sentada en el sillón de mi casa, si no que estaba sobre el regazo de Jake... con el me sentía segura, me sentía protegida, así que solo me limité a abrazarlo con fuerza.

_-Tranquila pequeña... te prometo que esto que te hace daño va a pasar_... _tiene que pasar, quizá tarde un poco pero lo hará _– Decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla lentamente y me besaba la frente de la forma más dulce que alguien podría haberlo hecho.

Levanté la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos café mirándome detenidamente.

_-¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti Jake?... Sería todo tan fácil... todo sería perfecto –_ Dije mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre sus mejilla.

Desde la llegada de Jake a Forks, se me había cruzado esa pregunta un millón de veces por la cabeza, no entendía por que no podía sentir por el lo que siento por Edward, quizá si no se hubiese ido de la forma tan abrupta en que lo hizo las cosas en estos momentos serían distintas...o quizá serian iguales o peores... bueno eso nunca lo sabré.

De pronto el tacto de la mano de Jake en mi mejilla me sacó de mis pensamientos, comenzó a acariciarme suavemente sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo, al encontrarme con sus ojos un suspiro involuntario se escapó de mis labios, no sabía por que pero mi mano tampoco abandonó su rostro.

No sabía si asustarme o no por la forma en la que nos encontrábamos, por la forma en que nos mirábamos, nunca había pasado nada similar entre nosotros, pero debía reconocer que se sentía realmente bien estar entre sus brazos.

_- Yo... yo también creo que todo sería perfecto_ – Dijo Jake, mientras se comenzaba a acercar un poco más a mí.

No sabía que hacer, de lo único que estaba segura era que si no parábamos esto en este mismo instante podríamos lamentarlo, pero aún así no pude detenerme o alejarme, si no que al contrario cooperé para que la distancia que nos separaba fuese cada vez más pequeña.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando cada vez más, podía sentir el aire que escapaba por sus labios golpeando de lleno en los míos, me sentía nerviosa no sabía si esto era correcto... pero no me sentía con las fuerzas de detenerlo.

Pero de pronto el sonido de mi móvil hizo que nos separáramos de forma brusca... y no sabía si agradecer o matar a la persona que me estaba llamando.

Sintiendo que la cara me ardía me senté de nuevo en el sillón tomando entre mis manos la mochila para buscar el móvil y poder contestar.

_-Hola Alice... ¿Como estás? –_ Contesté intentando no mirar a Jake.

-_Hola Bella... no sabes lo feliz que estoy, mis padres me autorizaron para hacer una fiesta para mi cumpleaño, me acaban de dar la noticia y necesito que me acompañes a Port Angels para comprar todo lo necesario... hay miles de cosas que necesito hacer ¿Tu me podrías ayudara preparar todo? Falta menos de una semana y quiero que todo esté perfecto..._ – Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar imaginarme las eternas horas de compras que me esperarían, pero no podía dejarla sola con todo eso... mal que mal y a pesar de lo que había pasado con su hermano, ella era mi amiga también y me había ayudado muchas veces en distintas cosas.

_-Claro Alice... tú sabes que aunque no me guste salir de compras, lo haría para que tu cumpleaño saliera perfecto – _Respondí y pude escuchar un pequeño gritito de su parte, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta energía esta mujer.

_-Eres la mejor Bella ¿lo sabias?..._

_-Gracias Alice, pero dices eso solo para que no me arrepienta de haber aceptado...¿Cuando necesitas que salgamos? –_ pregunté un poco atemorizada.

_-¿Está bien si paso por ti en media hora más? _– Y a pesar que cualquier otro día hubiese protestado, hoy lo agradecía ya que no sabía que pasaría con Jake si me quedaba junto a el por más tiempo.

-_Si... no hay problema, en media hora más te espero por aquí... solo espero que no me tortures tanto – _Le dije intentando relajarme un poco.

_-No te preocupes Bella, te prometo que te lo compensaré...Nos vemos_ – Dicho esto colgó.

Sentía miedo y vergüenza de mirara Jacob, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

_-Era Alice... quiere que vallamos de compras...para preparar su cumpleaño, va a dar una fiesta y quiere que todo este perfecto así que..._

_-Bella –_ me interrumpió, ya que sabía que si le estaba contando todo eso era porque no quería evitar hablar de lo ocurrido.

_-Jake yo... lo siento...no sé que me pasó... ni si quiera sé por que dije eso... yo no quiero perderte, no quiero echarlo todo a perder... no quiero que por un beso todo esto se valla al bote de la basura... te quiero demasiado como para perderte...no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Edward –_ Dije mientras las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca.

-_No te preocupes Bella... tranquila que esto no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros... no tienen por que cambiar... Creo que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estábamos haciendo_ – Respondió mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya.

No sabía si era correcto después de lo que casi pasó, pero de todos modos lo hice, necesitaba asegurarme que lo que me había dicho era cierto, así que lo abracé fuertemente, como si temiese que desapareciera si lo soltaba.

_-Gracias Jake... te quiero_ - Le dije sin importarme mucho lo que había sucedido.

_-Yo también pequeña... no sabes cuanto _– Musitó bajito mientras aún seguíamos abrazados.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola...¿Como están?.. espero que muy bien.**_

_**Primero sorry por no responder a sus rr esta vez..pero e estado cortita de tiempo y un poco cansada por lo que llego a mi casa en las noches a dormir..y además que el net me a estado dando batalla hace un par e días...**_

_**Bueno aclaro sus dudas...**_

_**-POV Edward, habrá pero no aun...no puedo hacerlo aun---jeje... pero demostrara todo lo que siente y piensa en el...jeje..**_

_**-Sorry si la idea no se entendió...pero uno de sus rr me hizo poner los pies en la tierra y gracias por eso... Edward y Bella a pesar de pasar muchas noches juntos ... nunca fueron más allá de besos, caricias y bastantes manos locas revoloteando por distintas partes...pero no han tenido sexo... disculpen si no se entendió..sorry nuevamente.**_

_**Si tienen alguna otra duda por favor háganmelo saber...se los agradeceré inmensamente....**_

_**Coincido con ustedes...New moon fue espectacular... la amé ...ahora el domingo iré nuevamente con otra amiga para seguir gritando por Edward/rob...dios mío ese hombre me mata....**_

_**Espero poder actualizar pronto..pero ahora empiezo con todos mis exámenes de finalización y por ende el tiempo se me acorta, además este es el último capítulo que tengo listo... de ahora en adelante ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo e hecho hasta ahora... **_

_**¿Odian a Alice?**_

_**¿La aman por haber llamado en ese momento?**_

_**¿Qué pasará en la fiesta?**_

_**¿Qué quieren que pase?**_

_**Besitos mis niñas...y inmensas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones...se les quiere un montón...**_

_**Besitos...bye bye...**_


	8. ¿Y su fuera cierto?

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** ¿Y si fuera cierto?

Era innegable que si existía alguien con las ganas de meter la pata una y otra vez, y sin entender cuales eran las consecuencias... esa era yo.

No sé que fue lo que me pasó, es verdad que me había cuestionado un millón de veces acerca de por que no era capaz de enamorarme de Jacob, no es que me aferre a la idea de Ángela de que un clavo saca otro, pero es que teniendo a un chico como Jake a tu lado, que la mayor parte del tiempo te está diciendo cuan importante eres para el y te demuestra que no es necesario realizar una gran actividad para pasarlo bien, esa pregunta difícilmente se podría alejar de tus pensamientos ya que eran incontables las veces que este ultimo tiempo solo estando cerca uno del otro, conversando de cosas triviales, o jugando como dos niños de primaría el tiempo pasaba volando.

Me encantaría que todo lo que siento por Edward diera un giro completamente, y que algo me hiciera fijarme en Jake...definitivamente todo sería mejor, todos serían felices... Charlie, Billy e incluso yo... ¿Pero como lo hago?...Buena pregunta.

-_Bella ¿Has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho? Parece como si estuvieras en cualquier otra parte menos conmigo_ – Señaló Alice mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

-_Lo siento Alice... es solo que estaba un poco distraída, pero ¿Qué me decías? __–__ Agité mi cabeza luego de su reclamo intentando despejar las ideas, ya que si salí con ella fue precisamente para ocupar mi mente en otras cosas._

_-Te preguntaba que colores de globos crees que se verían mejor, ya que quiero que todo esté perfecto, que todo combine a la perfección...nada puede salir mal ¿entonces que dices? __–_ preguntó mientras la sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

-_No lo sé... ¿Quizá blancos y dorados? Así el blanco apaciguaría un poco al dorado, y al estar juntos se verán bien...o eso creo yo._

_-¿Ves porque me gusta salir de compras contigo y no con Jasper? Tienes ideas geniales Bella...ni si quiera a mi se me había ocurrido, entonces serán blancos y dorados_ – Dijo mientras tomaba unos cuantos paquetes en sus manos y los arrojaba al canastillo en el cual cada vez quedaba menos espacio libre.

Después de salir de la tienda de Artículos de cumpleaño, nos dirigimos a la pastelería donde Alice pidió probar – y por ende yo también tuve que hacerlo – de varios pasteles para poder decidir cual quería.

Después de no se cuantas degustaciones la duende se decidió por la primera, la verdad ni si quiera me acordaba de que sabor era, pero definitivamente no iba a probarla de nuevo, creo que los deseos de comer pastel se esfumaran por varios días.

_-¡¡Listo!! Creo que tenemos todo lo que debíamos comprar hoy... pero necesito que me acompañes a casa Bella, quiero mostrarte la ropa que compré y que pienso pueden ser buena opción para el sábado __–__ Señaló en cuanto llegamos a su auto._

_-¿A tu casa?... Alice no creo que sea buena idea __–_Dije.

_-¿Por qué? Nunca antes te había negado a ir a mi casa... ¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutiste con Edward?_ – Preguntó mientras me miraba desconcertada.

-_Si... o sea es que últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien, creo que hemos tenido unas cuantas... diferencias de opiniones_ - Dije buscando las palabras precisas para describir nuestra situación.

_-¿Diferencias de opiniones?... ¿Y que tan terribles pueden ser como para que no puedan ni si quiera verse?..o ¿Te hizo algo? Por que te juro que si es así me va a tener que escuchar por que no solo eres su amiga, también eres mi mejor amiga y si se mete contigo también se mete conmigo y prometo que se me puede olvidar que es mi hermano._

_-¡¡No Alice!! Como se te ocurre que me puede haber hecho algo...es normal que los amigos tengan discusiones ¿No crees? Además, quizá un tiempo distanciados nos sirva a ambos, últimamente hemos peleado muchísimo y eso no me gusta_ – Contesté mientras fijaba mi mirada en el frente, recordando todas lo que había pasado para que llegáramos a esto.

_-Bueno si tu lo dices... no diré nada, aunque me encantaría gritarle en la cara un par de cosas que hace mucho tiempo vengo pensando...¡¡Es tan terco y ciego!! __–_ Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacia movimientos con las manos.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Por nada Bella... algún día creo que te lo diré, pero necesito estar segura de eso, por que ahora ni al caso... ¿sabes? No hay problema que me acompañes a casa por que Edward no está, ya que su noviecita lo llamó muy temprano ya que necesitaba que la fuera a ver, así que no puedes negarte_ - Dicho esto encendió el automóvil y emprendimos el camino hacia su casa, ya que ni si quiera me permitió protestar.

Al llegar solo estaba Esme y Emmett, ya que Carlisle aún no regresaba del hospital. Luego de recibir un fuerte y gran abrazo de bienvenida por parte del mayor de los Cullen, un beso y un regaño por parte de Esme por no ir tan seguido a visitarla, subimos a la habitación de Alice, para dar inicio a una larga tarde... por lo menos para mi.

-_Alice, de verdad todos te quedan bien, son distintos los diseños y no podría decirte cual te queda mejor __–_Contesté, luego que me preguntara por enésima vez cual de los vestidos acentuaba mejor su figura.

_-Pero tienes que ayudarme a decidir por uno ya que es mi cumpleaño y debo lucir despampanante, por que debo impresionar a Jasper ya que últimamente las cosas no han estado muy bien, desde que María volvió a aparecer lo noto un poco extraño, entonces si quiero que toda su atención vuelva a mi debo dar una buena impresión_ – Explicó mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de modo sugestivo.

-_Bueno, en ese caso creo que deberías usar ese vestido straples... si quieres re encantar a Jasper creo que es la opción adecuada... dudo que piense en alguien más que no seas tú si te ve vestida de ese modo_ – Le dije mientras señalaba el vestido que estaba sobre la cama.

-Si_...tienes razón, creo que es precisamente lo que necesito en este caso_ – Reafirmó mis palabras mientras tomaba el vestido entre sus manos y lo inspeccionaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió, provocando que de un segundo a otro la sonrisa que antes estaba en mi rostro desapareciera y el estómago se me apretara.

-_Duende, dice Esme que bajes... que... que bajes a cenar_ – Dijo Edward mientras fijaba su mirada en mi.

_-¿Ahora no tienes educación? __–__ Le preguntó Alice mientras se llevaba las manos a al cintura __–__ En primer lugar cuando una puerta esta cerrada se toca antes de entrar, y en segundo lugar deberías saludar a Bella, o ¿Dormiste con ella anoche y yo no me enteré?_ – Siguió hablando Alice logrando con sus palabras el estómago se me apretara aún más.

-_Disculpa...Hola Bella...¿Como estás?_ –Preguntó mientras se metía las manos al bolsillo luego de darme una rápida mirada.

-_Bien ¿Y tu?_ – Respondí lo más relajada posible para no delatar mi nerviosismo.

-_Bien también... ¿Van a bajar pronto o le digo a Esme que espere un momento más? __–_ Preguntó evadiéndome y fijando su mirada solo en Alice.

-_Dile que bajamos en cinco minutos por favor._

Después de eso Edward solo se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras el. Se sentía muy extraño mostrarme de esa forma con Edward, en otras ocasiones el hubiese acortado la distancia y me hubiese dado un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo para luego revolverme el pelo con la mano, aun sabiendo que por eso se ganaría un suave golpe en las costillas de mi parte, pero ahora todo era distinto, si no hubiese sido por Alice ni si quiera un "Hola" hubiese recibido.

Me quedé observando el lugar en el que había estado Edward no se por cuanto tiempo, solo era consciente de que todo esto, mi actitud, mi frialdad, mi indiferencia, eran necesarias si quería que las cosas volvieran a su lugar original, el lugar en el que siempre debieron estar, el con su novia y yo limitándome a ser su amiga...solo su amiga.

_-¿Cuándo va a ser el día que tu y Edward se quiten la venda de los ojos?_ – Habló Alice luego de sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

_-¿Qué?... ¿A que te refieres... No te entiendo_ – Contesté un poco nerviosa.

_-Vamos Bella... creo que los conozco lo suficiente a ambos como para saber lo que está pasando aquí, no entiendo que es lo que consiguen con seguir ocultando lo que es evidente, no necesito que nadie me confirme nada o me lo desmienta... ustedes se quieren y no se por que se niegan a aceptarlo_.

-_Claro que nos queremos si somos amigos... es lógico que esté así por el, si discutimos... si hubiese peleado contigo estaría de la misma forma por que también te quiero_ – Contesté intentando convencerla con mis palabras, pero eso era realmente difícil ya que ni yo misma creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

-_Bella, sabes que no me refiero a eso... de verdad esto lo llevo pensando un par de semanas y todo calza a la perfección, por que para mi esto no es coincidencia, y desde que Jacob regresó, Edward anda de un humor terrible ni si quiera Carlisle es capaz de soportarlo y sumado a eso misteriosamente ustedes se pelearon, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido... ¿Eso no te dice nada? _

-_Eso no tiene por que tener relación, quizá peleó con Tanya... Tú sabes como se pone cuando eso pasa, el que Jacob haya regresado no tiene por que ser el causante de su mal humor...No tendría por que_ – Esto lo último lo dije más para mí que para Alice, intentando que esa idea se colara en mi cabeza y me hiciera reaccionar.

_-Bella eso aquí y en la China tienen un solo nombre, y se llaman celos y no precisamente de amigos, Emmett siempre se ha llevado muy bien contigo y no veo que haya cambiado su actitud contigo desde que Jacob llegó... Si me preguntas a mi Edward está celoso y mucho para mi parecer._

-_No... Son solo ideas tuyas... Edward está enamorado de Tanya y eso nunca va a cambiar...Nunca._

_-¿Niñas a que hora van a bajar? Carlisle las está esperando y a cena esta enfriándose_ – Dijo Esme que asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Alice luego de golpear y abrir la puerta.

-_Disculpa mamá, es que nos entretuvimos hablando con Bella, pero bajamos en seguida solo me cambio de ropa y bajamos_ - Respondió Alice con una impecable sonrisa en los labios, la cual por más que intenté imitar no logré.

_-Esta bien, pero no sigan demorando que ustedes saben como es Emmett cuando tiene hambre y si no quieren que venga y el mismo las baje, apúrense_ – Habló Esme con su voz cálida como de costumbre antes de cerrar la puerta.

-_No quiero que me digas que me equivoco por que es lo que yo creo, pero solo piensa en lo que te dije... tu sabes que si necesitas ayuda con mi hermano yo encantada te la doy, siempre he querido que seas mi cuñada...Todo sería perfecto_ – Dijo Alice mientras miraba el cielo como si estuviese viendo en su cabeza la situación, y aunque intenté no encontré nada coherente para responder ya que me hubiese encantado sumarme a su fantasía.

En pocos minutos bajamos a cenar y por más que intentaba sacar las palabras de Alice de mi cabeza me fue imposible, sobretodo al estar sentada frente a Edward y a pesar de intentarlo no poder apartar mi vista de el.

_-¿Por que has estado tan desaparecida Bella? Ya te estábamos extrañando, o ¿Viste alguna mala cara?_- Preguntó Carlisle, haciendo que con su pregunta por inercia mi vista se fijara en Edward y la suya en mi.

-_No es eso... es que estado muy ocupada últimamente, el instituto a estas alturas del año es bastante absorbente_ – Contesté.

-_Claro además que desde que llego tu amigo Jacob nos has echado al olvido, te e visto mucho con el últimamente y ni si quiera me has venido a visitar... y eso de verdad duele Bella_ – Dijo Emmett de forma teatral mientras limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria de su rostro.

_-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? ¿El amigo que tu y Bella tenían en común, Edward?_ –Habló Carlisle.

_-Si...ese mismo __–_Contestó Edward, de una forma tan seria y hostil que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

_-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿No me digas que estas celoso? ¿Te molesta que ahora Bella esté con alguien más que no seas tú?_ – Preguntó Alice mientras sonreía, y yo rogaba al cielo que no siguieran hablando del tema.

_-¿Celoso? No tendría por que estarlo, después de todo Bella es libre de estar con quien ella quiera y salir con quien desee_ – Respondió de mala gana mientras me miraba fijamente.

Luego de esa repentina conversación, la cena se basó principalmente en el regreso de Jacob ya que Emmett se encargó de mantener el tema de conversación. Yo no me sentía para nada bien hablando acerca del tema, pero tampoco iba a dejar de hacerlo y con tantas insistentes preguntas, me era casi imposible evitarlo.

A los pocos minutos recibí una llamada de Charlie para preguntar a que hora iba a regresar a casa, ya que era bastante tarde, lo cual se lo dije a Alice luego que terminó de hablar con Jasper por teléfono.

_-¿Emmett? Tu podrías llevar a Bella a su casa, es que Jasper va a venir por mi en unos minutos _- Pidió la duende luego de explicarme que no podría llevarme ella como me había dicho en un comienzo.

_-Pero es que tengo que pasara buscar a Rosalie ya que íbamos a salir a bailar y ya voy retrasado, por que no le pides a Carlisle que la lleve._

_-No es necesario chicos de verdad, puedo pedirle a Charlie que venga a buscarme _– Les dije, ya que no me gustaba ser una molestia.

-_No se preocupen yo la llevo _– Habló una voz que yo tan bien conocía.

-_De verdad no es necesario Edward, me las puedo arreglar sola, no te preocupes _– Hablé intentando no sonar descortés, pero con quien menos quería irme era con el, no por que no deseara estar con el a solas, si no que por que eso era retroceder en el poco camino que llevaba avanzado.

-_Ni pienses que te voy a dejar que te vallas sola, puede que las cosas últimamente no estén muy bien entre nosotros, pero te quiero y me preocupo por ti _– Dijo mientras buscaba las llaves del volvo en sus bolsillos.

-_Se nos puso sentimental nuestro Eddy, esta dejando en claro cual es su territorio _– Dijo Emmett ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Edward, quien a esas alturas estaba más que dispuesto a darle un golpe a su querido hermano ya que se había encargado de molestarlo durante toda la noche.

-_Bueno... ¿Nos vamos ahora o prefieres esperar un rato más? _– Me preguntó Edward.

-_No, vamos ahora es un poco tarde ya_ – respondí para comenzara a despedirme del resto de la familia y salir de la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegue al lado del auto iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto para poder entrar, pero Edward se me adelantó y lo hizo el mismo, dejando en claro que puede estar molesto conmigo, pero no por eso va dejar de ser el caballero que siempre a sido.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso, el conduciendo y yo mirando lo que iban iluminando las luces del auto, no es que no quisiera hablarle, pero la verdad no sabia de que hacerlo, pero este silencio me estaba matando.

_-¿Y como ha estado tu relación con Tanya?_ – Pregunté ya que a pesar que no quería saber, ninguna otra cosa se me vino a la cabeza.

-_No muy bien en realidad, hemos peleado más que de costumbre... como si eso fuese posible... y la verdad ya me estoy hartando de eso_ – Dijo con la voz apagada, sin despegar su vista del frente.

_-Y si no quieres estar con ella... ¿Para que siguen juntos?_ – Pregunté algo temerosa a su respuesta.

-_No lo sé...aunque no me creas no lo sé... quizá por que la quiero_ – Contestó mientras aparcaba el auto en la acera, ya que habíamos llegado a casa.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente luego que apagara el motor del auto, no sabia si abrir la puerta para bajarme o no, tenia ganas de abrazarlo como hace mucho no lo hacia, de decirle que lo quería y que no me gustaba estar enojada con el, que quería recuperar lo que estábamos perdiendo...pero yo no era tan valiente.

_-¿Bella? ...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? __–_Habló luego de unos minutos_._

-_Claro... la que quieras, pero no te aseguro responderla _– Dije intentando romper el hielo, pero no funcionó.

_-¿Jacob y tu?... ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?- _Preguntó temeroso

-_¿Y a que se debe esa pregunta? _– Respondí su pregunta con otra, para intentar evadir la respuesta.

_-Vamos Bella solo respóndeme... no es tan difícil de hacerlo_ – Volvió a insistir.

_-Bueno... nosotros solo somos amigos... no tendría por que pasar nada _- Dije torpemente, ya que mentir era algo que por más que intentara no me salía bien.

-_Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es impedimento... anda respóndeme, ¿O ya perdiste la confianza en mi? __–_Preguntó luego de voltearse a verme y me fue imposible no fijarme en sus ojos que ahora me miraban de una forma muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a observar.

-_Bueno... la verdad es que no ha pasado nada... pero casi_ – Tras mi respuesta dejó de mirarme y volteó su mirada hacia el frente.

_-¿Te gusta?... ¿Sientes algo por el? Algo más que una amistad me refiero_ – Preguntó caso en susurro, y a decir verdad su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-_Yo... yo...no se Edward... eso creo que no puedo respondértelo... no ahora_ – Dije intentando ser lo más sincera posible, ya que después de lo ocurrido con Jake la posibilidad de intentar quererlo de una forma diferente me estaba rondando de forma recurrente.

_-Era de esperarse... te llevas muy bien con el, te ves feliz a su lado_ – Dijo mientras apretaba las manos en el volante, iba a seguir hablando pero la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Charlie en la entrada.

-_Bueno creo que es mejor que me valla... Charlie debe tener hambre...es un terror en al cocina, me sorprende no encontrar la casa hecha cenizas._

-_Si creo que es lo mejor_ – Dijo mientras se acercaba para despedirse.

Esperaba un beso en la mejilla pero tomó mi cara entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente hacia mi, logrando que mi pulso se disparara de una sola vez, cerré los ojos de forma automática y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus tibios y suaves labios reposar en mi frente por algunos segundos.

-_Te quiero... por favor no lo olvides __–_ Dijo sin separarse aun de mi.

-_Yo también te quiero... y espero que tampoco lo olvides_ – Dije luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y bajarme del auto, para encontrarme con un sonriente Charlie, esperándome en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa.

No sabía por que o como habíamos llegado a esto ultimo, pero me había dejado una sensación muy extraña, ya que entre las suposiciones de Alice, las bromas de Emmett y las recientes palabras de Edward... no veía nada con claridad y tampoco quería sacar conclusiones equivocadas que después podía lamentar.

* * *

_**Hola... ¿Como están?...**_

_**¿Estresadas por los exámenes finales? ¿Ansiosas por que termine pronto este año?**_

_**Por lo menos yo si...con ganas de que este año acabe pronto...lo más pronto posible y ojala empiece uno un poquito mejor que este... porque de verdad lo necesito-**_

_**Bueno... ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Es un poco latoso, pero necesario... Edward y Bella debían arreglar aunque sea un poquito su relación, y Edward debía enterarse de algunas cosillas... ¿Motivos?... Solo uno y ustedes lo saben "Celos".**_

_**En un comienzo la fiesta iba a ser este capítulo, pero lo atrasé en uno, así que la próxima vez que actualice será la bendita celebración...jeje**_

_**Cariños, espero que estén muy bien y que acaben bien con su año estudiantil....**_

_**Besitos y gracias por leer y comentar... bye**_


	9. ¿Ahora si es cierto?

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** ¿Ahora si es cierto?

No podía negar que la actitud de Edward durante la cena me descolocó bastante, pero su inesperado "te quiero" al ir a dejarme a casa fue lo que me produjo más extrañeza, no es que nunca me lo haya dicho, ya que era algo bastante común entre nosotros demostrarnos tanto con palabras como con actitudes lo que sentíamos mutuamente, pero dado que últimamente las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros debo reconocer que esa confesión aparte de alegrarme me dejo un poco intrigada.

Durante la semana me convertí en ayudante y dama de compañía de Alice, puesto que tuve que acompañarla a cuanta parte se le ocurriera para comprar y arreglar hasta el último detalle de su fiesta, la cual se realizaría hoy, por lo cual ella estaba demasiado ansiosa y yo nerviosa ya que tendría en el mismo lugar a Jacob y Edward, y dado que la última vez que se vieron las cosas no estuvieron de lo más relajadas, no podía estar tranquila ya que no quería que por mi culpa la fiesta de Alice se arruinara.

Luego del instituto le dije a Alice que no podría irme a su casa de inmediato como ella quería, ya que tendría que ir a la Push ya que Jacob quería que lo ayudara a elegir la ropa que usaría, ya que por alguna extraña razón me había dicho –mientras se sonrojaba - que quería verse muy guapo, pero por más que le rogué que me dijera los motivos, me fue imposible sacarle la verdad.

Y aquí estoy, sentada a los pies de la cama de Jake esperando que termine de abrocharse la camisa que le dije – según mi gusto se le veía bien.

-_Jacob Black, puedes dejar de mirarte al espejo, yo pensé que las mujeres éramos las pretenciosas, las que se pasaban horas pensando en que se pondrían, pero tu me estás haciendo dudar_ – Le dije para lograr que se apurara ya que estaba bastante aburrida y Alice me quería en su casa a las seis de la tarde para comenzar con mi tortura.

_-¿Dudas que los hombres no podamos mirarnos al espejo? ¿O de que yo lo sea? Porque puedo demostrarte que te equivocas si es que piensas en lo último_ – Respondió se giraba y sonreía.

_-No, yo nunca he dicho que dude de eso... aunque ahora que lo mencionas nunca te he visto ninguna novia aparte de Leah y eso fue hace bastante_ – Contraataque, pero por alguna razón mis palabras parecieron no agradarle ya que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios se esfumó al instante.

_- No has estado conmigo todo este tiempo Bella… así que difícilmente podrías conocer alguna novia que no sea Leah_ – Contestó mientras se volvía a girar hacia el espejo, dejándome en claro que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

No entendía por que mi comentario le desagrado tanto, creo que no dije nada fuera de lugar, mal que mal su noviazgo con Leah había sido hace mucho tiempo, y desde que volvió a Forks no e visto que se acerque a ella para conversar, solo se saludan de vez en cuando pero como lo harían un par de conocidos al encontrarse por causalidad.

Pensaba que Jake se había enojado por mi estupendo comentario, pero como de costumbre me sorprendí cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodearon con fuerza, para agradecerme por ayudarlo a elegir la vestimenta que usaría hoy en la noche.

_-No sabes el dolor de cabeza que me has evitado, creo que si le hubiese pedido ayuda a mi papá aun estaría sin saber que usar, y puesto que seré tu acompañante quiero estar a la altura de la ocasión_ – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, haciéndome recordar que aun tenía que ir a la casa de Alice para someterme a mi propia tortura.

_-Jake me tengo que ir, Alice tiene que estar vuelta loca esperando a que llegue -_ Dije mientras tomaba mi mochila de sobre su cama y me encaminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

_-Y tú estas ansiosa por llegar donde esa pequeña demonio, para que comience a jugar a las muñecas contigo_ – dijo sarcásticamente.

_-Ríete…pero la próxima vez que me inviten a una fiesta le pediré a Alice que te asesore con lo de la ropa y ahí seré yo quien me ría… ya verás Jacob Black… Ya verás_ – Respondí de manera amenazante, o por lo menos eso intenté, pero al parecer Jake no lo percibió de ese modo ya que lo único que conseguí fue que moviera sus brazos como si estuviese temblando de miedo.

-_Será mejor que te vallas antes que tu pesadilla llegue hasta aquí y te lleve a rastras hasta su casa para comenzar a torturarte usando métodos realmente sanguinarios –_ Siguió riéndose a costas mías, y ya que no quería ni tenía tiempo para seguir peleando con el, tal como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños y no estaba de a cuerdo con el, le saqué la lengua y salí rápidamente de su habitación para no darle tiempo de hacer ni decir nada.

Literalmente corrí por la sala, despidiéndome con un fuerte - _¡¡Hasta luego Billy!!_ -

Ya que si me detenía a despedirme como es debido, me retrasaría aun más de lo que ya estaba y no quería encontrarme con una Alice aun más molesta y alterada de lo que estaba segura ya se encontraba.

Cuando por fin estacioné mi furgoneta en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, respiré un par de veces lo más hondo posible, mentalizándome para todo lo que me esperaba tras esa puerta de entrada, un par de horas extenuantes de maquillaje, interminables cambios de ropa y un sin fin de otras cosas, pero a decir verdad eso no era lo que me tenía más nerviosa lo que me tenía así era la idea de tener que pasar toda la noche en el mimo lugar que Tanya y Edward soportando como se besan y acarician, mientras yo tendría que hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, o como si realmente no me importara aunque en realidad me muriera de ganas de ser yo quien esté con el de ese modo.

Sabía que no conseguía nada tardándome más en bajar, así que lentamente caminé hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando alcé la mano para golpear la puerta y antes que mis nudillos hicieran contacto con ella, esta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a alguien que al parecer llevaba bastante prisa ya que obviamente no reparó en que yo estaba parada frente a el.

_-¡¡Si Alice…vuelvo antes que...!!...¿Qué pas..? –_ Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes que chocáramos de frente, mientras como acto reflejo sus manos iban a dar a mi cintura y las mías su pecho, como intentando protegerme de lo que fuese que iba a golpearme.

_-¿Bella?_ – Preguntó sorprendido – _Perdón…yo venía distraído… ¿Estás bien?_ – Continuó mientras me hipnotizaba con ese par de esmeraldas verdes, provocando que no pudiese apartar la vista de su rostro.

-_Si…estoy bien…yo iba a golpear cuando tú...abriste la puerta_ – Contesté intentando esbozar una sonrisa para que atenuara - si es que se podía – el sonrojo que sentía en mis mejillas.

_-¿Vienes a tu inevitable tortura con Alice?_ – Preguntó mientras una sonrisa un tanto burlona, se dibujaba en sus labios.

-_Si… es su cumpleaños y a pesar de eso se preocupa por mí…Esa enana es increíble – _Respondí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-_Por lo menos tú no estuviste con ella todo el día, mi tortura comenzó bastante antes que la tuya_ – Comentó, a lo cual solo sonreí.

_-¡¡Edward Cullen!! ¿Se puede saber por que tienes abrazada a Bella?... ¡¡No se supone que ibas apurado para hacer quien sabe que cosa!! _– Gritó Alice quien de pronto abrió la puerta y me hizo dar cuenta de la cercanía entre Edward y yo, por lo cual al instante – aunque no quisiera – me separé de el.

_-Bueno…si...es que…yo salí y ella… bueno… Vuelvo pronto…Nos vemos Bella_ – Respondió Edward mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello de forma casi maniática, para luego salir prácticamente corriendo hasta su Volvo y subirse en el.

_- Y tú… ¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación y dejas de mirar a mi hermano con cara de tonta?…Bella ni si quiera he arreglado tu cabello y sabes que con lo quejumbrosa que eres me demoraré un siglo y tan solo tenemos un par de horas – _Me habló Alice con un tono que jamás había usado, no conmigo por lo menos.

_-Si…yo… subo de inmediato_ – Respondí mientras me metía a la casa y subía prácticamente corriendo las escaleras de la casa.

Alice tardo un par de minutos en llegar a su habitación, tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo que había pasado. Estuve entre los brazos de Edward como hace bastante no lo estaba, no había malas intenciones en eso, fue como cuando éramos más pequeños y las cosas aún no se complicaban.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar así cono el, nos abrazábamos o tomábamos de las manos en cualquier parte, sin importar si íbamos caminando por la calle o estábamos parados en la mitad del patio del instituto rodeados por todos nuestros compañeros y profesores, siendo el centro de atención de las típicas habladurías, pero las que poco o nada nos importaban.

Claro que todo cambio tras la aparición de Tanya Denali en el instituto, su llegada revolucionó a todos los alumnos, menos a uno – Edward – quien se mostraba indiferente con ella, ya que decía que era la típica niñita bonita a la que todos admiraban, pero ella se encargó de hacerse notar, mostrándose con el de una forma totalmente distinta a la que se mostraba con nosotros, logrando al final entre palabras bonitas y manteniendo una fachada de señorita decente frente a Edward, que el se enamorara de ella, y comenzaran un noviazgo.

Es cierto que Edward - tras los reclamos de su novia – dejó de mostrarse tan cariñoso conmigo cuando estábamos solos en público, aunque eso pasaba pocas veces, ya que Tanya no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero cuando lo estábamos me enviaba miradas asesinas tratando de decirme con ellas que Edward era solo suyo, aunque ni se imagina lo equivocada que estaba… en realidad ni si quiera yo me lo imaginaba.

_-Tierra llamando a Bella… ¡¡Hey aterriza mujer!!_ – Una vocecita y un tronar de dedos frente a mi cara me sacaron del semi estado de ensoñación en el que me encontraba.

-_Amiga perdón por hablarte en ese tono hace unos minutos, pero es que aun tengo que arreglarte a ti, vestirme yo y arreglar unos cuantos asuntos y queda muy poco tiempo para que todo comience…Estoy nerviosa –_ Siguió hablando la duende luego que logró llamar mi atención.

_-No te preocupes, entiendo que estés así, no se está de cumpleaños todos los días, además es mi culpa por retrasarme, pero Jacob me pidió ayuda y no pude negarme_ – Intenté excusarme por mi retraso.

-_No importa…a decir verdad recién acabo de desocuparme, así que de todos modos no hubiese podido empezar con tu tortura como dijo mi querido hermanito, que tan ocupada te tenía –_ Dijo mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas rápidamente de forma sugestiva.

-_Si…es que me encontré con el en la puerta…pero bueno… no deberíamos comenzar a arreglarnos, el tiempo pasa volando y no creo que quieras retrazarte más de lo que ya estamos._

Dicho esto, Alice parecía volar por su habitación mientras me arrojaba una toalla en la cara y me tomaba del brazo para literalmente, meterme al baño para que me duchara. Mientras lo hacía, la escuchaba hablar y discutir contra no se quien, diciendo que su torta debía estar en la puerta de su casa a mas tardar a las nueve de la noche, para luego escuchar como cajones se abrían y se cerraban.

Cuando salí del baño, encontré el vestido que usaría esa noche tendido en la cama de Alice, es cierto que nunca e sido una adepta a esto de la moda, para mi estaba bien un jeans y una polera, no me complicaba la vida con esto de la ropa, pero debía reconocer que saber que yo estaría dentro de esa preciosidad me sentirme algo ansiosa, de verdad era muy lindo y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer quería saber cual sería la reacción de Edward al verme vestida así…algo totalmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

-_Al parecer hice una buena elección con el vestido… porque desde que saliste del baño no dejas de verlo -_ Dijo Alice con una voz totalmente calmada, mientras ponía una silla a mi lado y me indicaba con la mano que me sentara.

-_Si, es muy lindo en verdad…no tenías porque haberte molestado con todo esto, pareciera que la del cumpleaños fuese yo y no tú – _Señalé mientras sentía como Alice me comenzaba a secar el cabello.

-_Sé que tienes que pensar que soy una loca por la moda, aunque es verdad que lo soy…pero si hago todo esto es por dos razones, la primera es que eres mi mejor amiga y por eso me preocupo que te veas preciosa, más de lo que ya eres… y lo segundo es porque quiero ver la cara que pondrá mi terco hermano cuando te vea vestida así y que con eso de una vez por todas se dé cuenta de lo que está perdiendo por estúpido – _Me dijo Alice mientras sentía como sus manos pasaban por mi cabello para secarlo y peinarlo.

-_Por favor Alice no comencemos de nuevo con esta conversación… Edward quiere a Tanya y yo soy solo su amiga…nada más – _Dije pidiendo al cielo que el tema concluyera con eso, pero con Alice eso no basta.

_-Bella…llevas siendo amiga de Edward tanto como mía y te conozco tan bien como tu ami, tú fuiste la primera que se dio cuenta que Jasper me gustaba y tu fuiste la primera a quien le conté cuando nos besamos por primera vez –_ Habló de forma calmada mientras se ponía al frente mío y se agachaba para quedar a mi altura – _He visto de la forma en que Edward te mira, es como si el día se le iluminara cuando tu apareces, los ojitos le brillan de una forma diferente… de la misma forma en que te brillan a ti en estos momentos ¿Cuándo vas a terminar reconociendo que te gusta mi hermano? –_ Me preguntó pero por algún motivo no pude contestarle nada y me puse a jugar con los dedos de mis manos, como si ellos fuesen los que me estaban hablando

_-Bella yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices, que estén juntos como desde siempre debieron estarlo… sé que se quieren y no necesito que tu o el me lo digan, cuando llegué denante a la puerta ni si quiera se habían percatado que estaban abrazados, era como si estuviesen en una burbuja en la cual solo ustedes dos pudiesen entrar…eso se llama amor Bella… y ya es hora que se den cuenta de todo lo que están perdiendo…el tiempo pasa y no vuelve amiga – _Continuó hablando y con cada palabra hacia que las ganas por contarle todo aumentaran, pero me daba miedo…me aterraba la idea que ella pensara mal de mi, no sería la única que lo hiciera si todo se supiera.

Alice siguió con su trabajo, las ondas que había hecho en mi cabello se veían preciosas, el maquillaje que usó en mi rostro era suave para nada recargado solo un poco de delineador en los ojos, uno que otro truco en mis pestañas y brillo en los labios. Pero cuando me puse el vestido, quedé asombrada, se sentía raro verme así, pero me gustaba aunque suene cursi, me sentía linda por primera vez.

Luego de acabar conmigo, Alice comenzó a arreglarse, peinó su cabello de forma magistral, para luego comenzar con el maquillaje que iba a tono con el vestido que habíamos decidido que usaría hace un par de días, sin duda Jasper olvidaría a cualquier mujer que estuviese a su alrededor al verla, de verdad me costaba creer que dudase de cuan enamorado estaba de ella y temiera por la aparición de su ex novia, sobretodo al ser consciente que Jasper besaba el suelo por el que Alice caminaba.

Faltaban aproximadamente treinta minutos para que la fiesta comenzara cuando bajamos las escaleras, todo estaba listo, los globos y el resto de adornos en su lugar, las luces en lo alto del techo…todo se veía realmente preciso.

-_Enana de verdad te ves muy bien… ¿Quieres infartar a Jasper cuando te vea?_ Recuerda que eres la anfitriona de la fiesta y no te puedes desaparecer a mitad de la noche – Preguntó Emmett con tono sarcástico y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras venía de la mano con Rosalie desde la cocina.

-_Para ser sincera eso es precisamente lo que quiero… aunque sepa que no puedo desaparecerme de la fiesta_ – Respondió la aludida entre risas.

_-Rose tu sabes que te amo pero Alice… ¿Dónde dejaste a mi Bella?... ¿Y quien es esta preciosura que esta contigo?_ – Volvió a hablar Emmett mientras caminaba hacia mí y me tomaba de la mano para hacerme girar.

-_No te burles… me siento bastante extraña vestida así como para que tu te rías_ – Le dije mientras sentía como las mejillas me ardían.

-_Emmett no se esta burlando Bella, de verdad te ves muy bonita…deberías dejar que Alice te asesore mas a menudo, quizá de esa forma el estúpido de Edward se quita la venda de los ojos de una buena vez_ – Dijo Rosalie haciéndome sonrojar aun más aún, ya que habían vuelto a sacar a colación el tema de Edward.

_-¿Te das cuenta que no soy la única que se da cuenta?... Dios si estás escuchando por favor que Edward se de cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo por estúpido_ – Dijo Alice dramáticamente mientras miraba al cielo y juntaba las palmas de las manos como si estuviese rezando

_-¿Se puede saber que es lo que este estúpido se está perdiendo?-_ Habló Edward quien justo en ese momento estaba en el umbral de la puerta del brazo de Tanya, quien se aferraba con mucha más fuerza a el.

_-Nada hermanito… creo que tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo, aunque espero que no tardes mucho…el tiempo pasa, cierto Bella_ – Dijo Alice provocando que Edward se quedara mirándome.

-_Bella… te ves muy… bonita -_ Prácticamente susurró, mientras caminaba hasta estar cerca de mí.

Por lo menos la tortura – como el la llamaba – había dado los resultados esperados por mi, ya que por unos segundos no dejó de mirarme, y si no hubiese sido por Tanya lo hubiese seguido haciendo.

_-A decir verdad te ves bien Bella, aunque el color azul de tu vestido te hace ver aun más paliducha de lo que ya eres._

_-Y tú no encontraste en la tienda un vestido un poquito más holgado... quizá en una talla más, por que así entre nosotros, el vestido te queda un poquitito demasiado ajustado y hace que los kilitos de más se te noten Tanya – _Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisita en los labios

_-Edward... ¿No piensas decirle nada a tu cuñadita?-_ Alegó la noviecita.

_-Tanya...tú empezaste así que no te quejes –_ Respondió Edward provocando que Emmett recurriera a todo su autocontrol para no estallar en risas.

_-Pero Edward… se supone que tú tienes que defenderme, no apoyarlos_ – Continuó Tanya con su pataleta al ver que Edward no le ponía mucha atención.

Alice al ver que comenzarían de nuevo con una de sus discusiones, me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahí, para que la ayudara a poner los tragos y la comida sobre las mesas, y también para terminar de arreglar los últimos detallitos, aunque sabía que realmente lo hacia para que no tuviéramos que presenciar algo que ni ella ni yo queríamos ver.

Los minutos pasaron bastante rápidos ya que no nos dimos cuenta cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, y la música junto a los bailes se apoderaron de la sala de los Cullen. A Alice la había perdido de vista desde que Jasper hizo acto de presencia, logrando que mi loca amiga se pusiera totalmente nerviosa y un poquito hiperventilada al ver como su novio traía un gran oso de peluche en los brazos, ganándose sonidos molestos de parte de los hombres del lugar, los cuales estoy segura comenzaron por obra y gracia de Emmett, a quien la cara lo delataba.

Estaba sentada en el sillón tratando de buscar con la mirada a Jacob, quien se suponía sería mi acompañante durante la noche, pero que aún no llegaba, o por lo menos yo no había visto.

Hasta que entre el innumerable parpadeo de las luces, vislumbré a un hombre alto, moreno y de amplia espalda… Jacob Black… estaba parándome para poder ir a hablar con el cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba sutilmente el hombro, rogué que no fuese Mike, quien me había preguntado ya no se cuantas veces durante la noche si quería bailar con el, ya que desde Emmett dejó de bailar conmigo para bailar con Rose, no he podido sacármelo de encima.

_-Bella –_ Dijo esa aterciopelada voz, que a pesar del alto volumen de la música se me hacía inconfundible.

_-Hola…otra vez _– Saludé en cuanto me giré completamente para verlo.

-_Me preguntaba… ya que te vi con Emmett hace un rato… si querrías bailar conmigo _– me dijo mientras sonreía y se pasaba la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello,

_-¿Bailar?… ¿Pero Tanya no se molestará?_ – Y aquí va de nuevo la tonta Swan, el preguntándome lo que e estado esperando escuchar toda la noche y yo me preocupo de su dichosa novia.

_-Dudo que se enoje más de lo que ya está…aun está molesta por lo que le dijo Rose así que ahora está descargándose con Irina y Kate… pero realmente ya no me importa si se enoja o no, es problema de ella… así que ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?_ – Preguntó nuevamente mientras me extendía la mano, la cual obviamente acepté.

Definitivamente esto de los bailes no era lo mío, ya que mis dos pies izquierdos me hacían el trabajo bastante difícil, pero al tener un compañero que es tan buen bailarín, que te guía de manera magistral en cada paso, sintiendo que estás volando en vez de bailando todo resulta mucho más fácil.

Era fantástica la sensación de sentir su cuerpo y el mío sincronizados, moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura para acercarme aún más hacia el, provocando que una explosión de mariposas se acentuara en mi estómago.

Entre risas, conversaciones y bastantes giros que Edward me hacía dar, según el por que la música lo ameritaba, tuvimos que parar o más bien yo lo hice ya que vi como Jake se alejaba con cara de pocos amigos de Leah, con quien estuvo conversando por bastante tiempo.

_-Edward, perdón pero tengo que ir a ver a Jacob –_ Me disculpé.

-_Si claro… anda no ahí problema_ – Me respondió mientras la sonrisa que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en su rostro desaparecía.

A pesar que no quería alejarme de Edward, ya que hace mucho que no estábamos así de relajados y libres de actuar como nos pareciera, no me iba a quedar ahí sabiendo que Jacob no se encontraba bien.

_-¡¡Jake Espera!!_ –Le grité para que se detuviera ya que con el alto volumen de la música no me escuchaba y seguía caminando rápidamente.

_-Bella no te había visto… ¿Dónde estabas? – _Me preguntó en cuanto lo alcancé.

_-Estaba ahí dentro bailando un poco_ – Respondí mientras llegábamos a una banca que estaba alrededor.

_-¿Tú bailando?... No sé como me perdí eso_ – Me dijo mientras me miraba incrédulo.

_-Quizá te lo perdiste por que estabas muy ocupado con Leah… ¿Qué pasó con ella? Y no me digas que nada por que sé perfectamente cuando algo te afecta._

_-Nada… solo estaba conversando de algunas cosas con ella _– Me respondió mientras pegaba la mirada al frente evitando mirarme a la cara.

_-¿Aún te gusta cierto?... Fue a ella a quien mirabas el día que me fuiste a buscar al instituto y te dejó tan mal_ - Afirmé ya que era más que obvia la respuesta.

-_De verdad que no entiendo como puedo seguir queriéndola a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, juro que cuando me fui de aquí intenté salir con otras personas… pero nunca pude olvidarla por completo… Le hice saber lo que sentía pero ella me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo esto… tiempo que estoy segura nunca acabará – _Respondió mientras poco a poco se iba inclinando hasta que sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas.

-_Jake… pero no tienes que perder las esperanzas… quizá Leah sienta lo mismo que tu pero solo necesita pensar un poco las cosas_ – Intenté animarlo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que Leah hace un tiempo tenía algo con Sam Uley.

_-Yo sé que eso no es así, por si no lo recuerdas vivo en la reserva y tengo amigos que se juntan con Sam… que quiera hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que dicen no quiere decir que no lo sepa_ – Respondió volteando solo la cara para poder verme.

_-¿Cuál de los dos está peor?... Enamorados de personas que no nos corresponden… quizá por eso nos entendemos tan bien – _Dije luego de suspirar resignada ante lo evidente.

-_No Bella… las cosas son distintas entre tu y yo, ese estúpido de Cullen te quiere, es cosa de verle la cara que pone cada vez que me ve cerca de ti, si pudiera sacarme de un solo golpe de tu lado estoy seguro que lo haría, pero que ni crea que se la voy a poner tan fácil, tiene bastantes cosas que arreglar antes de ponerte un solo dedo encima ya que has sufrido bastante por su culpa, y no estoy dispuesto a que lo sigas haciendo. – _Me dijo mientras recobraba la postura y buscaba mi mano para estrechármela entre las suyas.

Había escuchado demasiado acerca de los supuestos sentimientos de Edward y míos por hoy, así que cambie drásticamente de tema de conversación, ya que no era yo solamente quien necesitaba subirle ánimo.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato afuera de la casa, hasta que Rosalie nos fue a buscar ya que en unos minutos le cantarían el cumpleaños a Alice, así que fuimos de inmediato, la duende estaba bastante emocionada y un poco desesperada después de ver que las velas que adornaban su pastel, aunque insistiera e insistiera no se apagaban.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y no se como, pero con Jacob seguíamos bailando, luego que me pidiera que lo acompañara ya que según el, no era justo que otros pudieran bailar conmigo y el que era mi pareja durante esa noche no pudiera.

Estaba buscando a Alice para despedirme, ya que Jacob debía irse ya que en un par de horas más debía trabajar, cuando Emmett llegó a mi lado.

-_Bella por fin te encuentro…necesito que me acompañes_ – Me dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz un tanto alterada.

-_Pero es que le prometí a Charlie que no me iría sola y Jacob ya se tiene que ir_ – Respondí mientras miraba de reojo a Jake quien asentía con la cabeza.

-_Si quieres yo después te voy a dejar, pero de verdad necesito que me acompañes… Es Edward_ – Dijo, lo cual hizo que Charlie o la forma en como regresaría a casa me dejaran de importar, miré a Jacob a lo cual el solo rodó los ojos.

-_Preocúpate de ver que entre a la casa por favor_ – Le pidió a Emmett – _Y tú en cuanto llegues me llamas por teléfono para quedarme más tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?_- Esta vez me habló a mi.

_- Gracias Jake… te juro que apenas ponga un pie en mi casa te llamo…cuídate_ – Me despedí antes de dejarme guiar por Emmett hacia el patio de la casa que era donde se encontraba Edward.

_-¡¡No Tanya!! Te dije que no es… a ti a quien quiero ver…quiero a Bella_ – Escuché la voz de Edward un poco distinta antes de llegar a su lado.

-_Pero Edward yo soy tu novia... No esa Bella_ – Reclamó Tanya justo en el momento que yo llegaba a su lado.

_-¡¡Bella por fin llegaste!! No se que le pasó, pero se puso a beber como loco y bueno…mira los resultados_ – Me dijo Alice quien se encontraba al lado de Edward.

_-¿Bella?...¡¡Mi Bella!! Pensé que no ibas a venir_ – Dijo mientras de forma complicada se paraba del lugar en el que estaba sentado, para luego abrazarme.

-_Si Edward, estoy aquí… por que no subimos a tu habitación y te acuestas un rato para que descanses ¿Si?_

_-¡¡No claro que no Swan!! Soy yo quien tiene que acompañarlo por que aunque te pese, yo soy su novia – _Volvió a reclamar Tanya mientras jalaba del brazo a Edward.

-_Tanya por favor, no te das cuenta que Edward no se encuentra del todo bien… si quieres discutidor con el hazlo mañana, pero ahora déjalo que se valla con Bella ¿O eso es mucho pedir?_ – Dijo Emmett al instante en que intentaba quitar la mano que Tanya había puesto sobre Edward.

Dicho esto con la ayuda de Jasper subimos a Edward a su habitación, quien a tropezones subió cada peldaño de las escaleras, cuando logramos sentarlo en su cama Jasper salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

_-¿Te sientes bien? Si necesitas algo puedo bajar a buscarlo _– Le ofrecí.

_-¡¡No!! Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo...por favor no te vallas_ – Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba fuertemente, haciendo que no me moviera de su lado.

_-Tanya va a estar muy enojada contigo por como la trataste, es ella quien debería estar aquí contigo…no yo._

_-No me interesa Tanya… me cansé de aparentar cosas que no siento, como me cansé de hacer como sino me importara verte con Black…te quiero Bella, te necesito conmigo, me muero de celos cuando veo que el te abraza o te da la mano… No me gusta verlo cerca de ti_ – Dijo un tanto enojado mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con la mano libre.

-_Edward, el es mi amigo, de la misma forma que tu lo eres… y el no dice nada cuando tu me abrazas, el me quiere de la misma forma en que tu lo haces_ – Le dije mientras me echaba hacia atrás para evitar que siguiera acariciando me la mejilla.

-_Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta – _Dijo mientras se ponía de pie provocando que su mal equilibrio debido a su estado le jugara una mala pasada, por lo cual me paré a su lado para evitar que se cayera.

_-Sé que te quiere de la misma forma en que yo a ti… sé que metí zapata desde un principio al negarme aceptar todo esto… te quiero Bella ya no me interesa lo que pueda pensar Tanya o quien sea…yo te amo, te quiero conmigo – _Susurró mientras una de sus manos se ceñía a mi cintura y la otra volvía a mi mejilla, para luego comenzar a acercar su rostro lentamente hacia el mío.

-_Edward…mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto…estás bebido y no sabes lo que hablas_ – Dije mientras literalmente temblaba al sentir sus cálidos dedos recorrer mi rostro.

_-No Bella…mañana seguiré pensando de la misma forma_ – Rebatió para luego posar ligeramente sus labios sobre los míos.

En ese momento todas mis promesas de olvidarlo se esfumaron, ya que solo era capaz de pensar que sus labios estaban moviéndose sobre los míos de forma suave, sin ningún apuro.

Cuando abrí mi boca para tomar aire, sentí si aliento entrara en mi boca, y el que había bebido era algo innegable, por lo cual me separé de sus labios cortando el beso… no se si por el o por mi, pero lo hice.

-_Edward por que no te acuestas y duermes un rato_ – Le dije.

_-Bueno, pero solo si te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma… no quiero que te vallas Bella…no quiero perderte_ – Susurró mientras me daba cortos besos en los labios.

Así que así lo hice, luego de ayudarlo a desvestirse un poco y cubrirlo con las mantas, me recosté a su lado mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos fuertemente, haciendo que mi mejilla descansara en su pecho.

A los pocos minutos se durmió, cosa que estaba segura esta noche yo no podría lograr.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola… ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Primero que todo, miles de perdones por la tardanza, pero como les había dicho entré a trabajar a una tienda comercial, y llegaba cansadísima mi casa a eso de las 10.30 u 11 de la noche y como comprenderán lo único que quería era ver mi cama y poder dormir, por lo mismo no había podido actualizar por que no tenía nada escrito.**_

_**Pero ya volví, y aquí les entrego el capítulo, que me salió bastante más largo de lo que tenía planificad. Se esperaban la declaración de Edward ¿?**_

_**Es cierto que estaba un poquitito pasado de copas, pero he escuchado que los ebrios dicen la verdad..jeje…¿Qué pasara cuando despierte? ¿Se arrepentirá de lo que dijo e hizo?**_

_**Bueno todas esas preguntillas espero que se respondan en los próximos capítulos… xd**_

_**Besitos y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de estar desaparecida…**_

_**Cariños chau**_

_**Propaganda personal: Si quieren se pasan por mi perfil y leen el one shot que hice, mi primer lemmon aunque es bastante suavecito.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Haciendo frente a los sentimientos.

**Edward**

Me costó bastante durante toda la noche mantenerme cerca de Tanya y obviar los deseos de correr hacia donde estaba Bella, tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho debido a lo realmente hermosa que se veía, sobretodo al ver que Newton con una sonrisa de imbecil tatuada en la cara, mantenía sus apestosas manos en la cintura de mi Bella mientras bailaban.

Si, es cierto que no debería estar pensando de esa forma en alguien que no es mi novia, pero para ser sincero hace bastante tiempo que dejé de pensar en Tanya realmente como lo que era.

Intenté convencerme una infinidad de veces de lo que sentía por Bella era solo amistad, pero cada vez de forma más frecuente, me descubrí pensando en ella, en el exquisito aroma que sentía cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos e inhalaba el aroma que expelía su piel, o recordando la sensación de sus delgados labios haciendo presión suavemente sobre los míos.

Sé que era un bastardo al acercarme a ella de esa forma, pero no era capaz de hacerlo como se supone lo haría una persona normal. Tenía miedo de perderla si le confesaba lo que sentía, y para ser sincero las primeras veces ni si quiera fui consciente de ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo día tras día.

Estaba completamente confundido, estaba tan acostumbrado a su compañía… a pasar tardes enteras conversando de todo y a la vez de nada, sentirla entre mis brazos cada vez que nos recostábamos en mi cama o en la suya para ver películas o cualquier programa de televisión que nos llamara la atención, mientras ella descansaba su mejilla en mi pecho a la vez que yo la rodeaba por la cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia mi.

Me era tan normal sentirla así de cerca…tan mía… que no fui consciente del momento en que por lo menos para mi todo comenzó a cambiar, hasta que por primera vez posé mis labios sobre los suyos y sentí algo totalmente desconocido, algo que nunca había sentido.

Cuando éramos pequeños y nos preguntaban si éramos novios, ya que sin importar donde o que tuviésemos que hacer nos encontraban juntos, yo automáticamente respondía que no ya que yo miraba a Bella como si fuese mi hermana, no era tan solo una compañera de juegos o travesuras, siempre fue mucho más que eso…pero claramente en estos momentos no la veo con los mismos ojos que lo hice hace unos cuantos años atrás, por una hermana no se siente lo que me está quemando por dentro ahora.

Luego que nos dimos ese primer beso todo cambió, mi relación con Tanya comenzó a ir de mal en peor, provocando que la mayor parte del tiempo discutiéramos, lo cual antes me hubiese importado pero que ahora para ser sinceros me tenía sin cuidado.

Con el pasar del tiempo mis…encuentros… con Bella pasaron a ser más recurrentes, sabía ya que me estaba comportando como un verdadero marica al utilizar a Bella de ese modo y al no ser sincero con ella, con Tanya, ni conmigo mismo, pero cada vez que podía me colaba por su ventana para mendigar una cuota de ese dulce manjar que me entregaban sus labios o de esas caricias en que sus manos me entregaban, que hacían que me durmiera pensando en ella.

Es verdad es que la mayoría de las veces llegaba hasta ella un tanto pasado de copas, pero a pesar de lo que creía Bella, el motivo de mi embriaguez no era Tanya, si no que era la impotencia que me embargaba al tener en millones de ocasiones a Bella frente a mi y no ser capaz de mirarla a sus hermosos ojos y decirle de una buena vez cuanto la amaba, aun sabiendo que ella pudiese no corresponderme.

Si era honesto conmigo mismo, no tenía ningún motivo para seguir al lado de Tanya ya que para ser sincero hace mucho tiempo que cualquier cosa parecido a amor por ella, para mi se acabó.

Hace mucho que tanto ella como yo nos habíamos perdido el respeto que supuestamente debe haber en una pareja y no me refiero a que nos tratáramos mal o llegáramos a golpearnos, si digo eso es porque yo tenía más que claro cuantas veces Tanya me había engañado últimamente, e incluso podría decir los nombres de sus acompañantes, ya que no era solo uno.

Pero en realidad no me importaba, podía estar con quien quisiera y nunca recibiría un reclamo de mi parte o una mala cara, y si no lo hacía era porque su fidelidad me daba igual, tanto como estaba seguro le importaba la mía.

En varias ocasiones, de forma inconsciente, mientras estábamos en su casa puesto que era el lugar más seguro para estar solos, ya que sus padres nunca estaban dije el nombre de Bella en vez de el suyo mientras estábamos teniendo sexo - ya que por lo menos para mi no era hacer el amor – era inevitable cerrar los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo o me besaba en los labios, o donde sus boca tuviese alcance e imaginar que no era Tanya quien lo hacía si no que mi mejor amiga, de la cual estoy completamente enamorado.

Muchas veces sobretodo estas ultimas semanas e querido mandar esta relación – por si se le puede llamar de esa forma – y acabar con este estúpido juego, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Tanya saltaba a mis brazos para besarme de forma casi desesperada, mientras sus manos se abrían paso bajo mi camisa o por sobre mis pantalones… sé que es una excusa barata, pero soy hombre y tener sexo con Tanya es la única forma de mantener mis sentidos alejados de Bella aunque sea por unos minutos, pero como dije mi mente nunca la aleja del todo.

Esa pequeña y frágil niñita de ojos chocolate y cabello marrón, que sin razón alguna me hacía enojar cuando éramos pequeños, diciéndome que mis padres la querían mucho más a ella que a mi, puesto que tanto Esme con Carlisle la trataban como a una hija más y la consentían en prácticamente todo lo que pedía, y cuando yo reclamaba me decían que Bella era nuestra invitada y debíamos ser amable con ella.

Esa jovencita que cuando creció tuve que comenzar a espantarle cuanto tipo quisiera propasarse con ella, aquella a la cual abracé en innumerables noches de tormenta ya que los truenos y los rayos la asustaban.

Es la misma mujer que ahora me tiene con la vida puesta al revés, amándola en silencio por miedo a su rechazo y sentado aquí en el sofá del despecho de Carlisle, con una botella del licor más fuerte que encontré, bebiendo solo, ahogando la rabia y los celos que sentí al ver como Jacob sostenía su mano con tanta devoción y amor, mientras ella…mi Bella…lo miraba de la misma forma en que el la observaba a ella.

Habíamos estado bailando por varios minutos, metidos en nuestra propia burbuja, sin importarnos quien estaba a nuestro alrededor o quien nos miraba…éramos solo los dos. Ni si quiera puse atención en la canción que sonaba de fondo, solo me importaba la cercanía de su cuerpo y el mío, la forma perfecta en que nuestras manos se unían al entrelazar nuestros dedos, lo hermosos y brillantes que se veían sus ojos…solo me importaba ella.

Cada vez que la hacía girar su cabellos se movía con suavidad, logrando que su extasiante aroma golpeara de lleno en mi nariz. Cada vez que podía la aferraba con fuerza entre mis brazos y la acercaba aún más a mi cuerpo, o deslizaba mis manos por sus costados de forma sutil para deleitarme con las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo… si me veían o haciéndolo me daba lo mismo, podría estar Tanya parada frente a mi acusándome con la mirada o recordándome que ella era mi novia y yo seguiría con mi cometido, sentirla tan mía era como el cielo en la tierra y no estaba dispuesto a alejarme para caer en el infierno.

Pero la magia nunca dura lo suficiente…aunque nunca el tiempo en su compañía es suficiente.

_-Edward, perdón pero tengo que ir a ver a Jacob –_Fue lo que dijo cuando de pronto dejó de bailar y se soltaba de mi agarre.

-_Si claro… anda no ahí problema –_ Como un verdadero estúpido contesté, ya que quien era yo para impedirle hacer lo que ella quería, sobretodo al saber que no tenía claro sus sentimientos con el.

Bella estaba confundida y aunque me pesara, no era yo quien lograba eso en ella, ya que a mi me miraba solo como lo que realmente era…su amigo, y aunque quisiera yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Ya no era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí encerrado, ni cuanto llevaba bebiendo y tampoco me iba a detener a averiguarlo, sabía que el alcohol ya me estaba afectando puesto que todo a mi alrededor de pronto comenzó a moverse, pero eso era lo único que este había logrado en mi, ya que el recuerdo de Bella no se borraba de mi mente, y la imagen de ella junto a Jacob se venía a mi cabeza cada vez de forma más frecuente logrando que una sensación extraña entre rabia, celos, desesperación y frustración de acentuaba dentro de mi.

A tropezones y tratando de caminar lo más normal posible salí del despacho de mi padre con dirección al salón, donde suponía se encontraba Bella, pero por más que la busqué no la hallé por ninguna parte, le pregunté a quien se me cruzara por delante si la habían visto pero todos recontestaban con negativas o simplemente no me contestaban.

Salí al patio trasero para ver si se encontraba ahí, necesitaba verla, asegurarme que no estuviese con Jacob, que ese imbecil no estuviese poniéndole ni si quiera un dedo encima, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la quería, que ella era quien me hacia perder el sueño cada noche al recordar su tierna sonrisa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas al avergonzarse, el timbre de su voz al hablarme o el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía, sin importarme el que dirán…necesitaba encontrarla, pero no corría con tanta suerte ya que hallé solo en el amplio lugar mientras la oscuridad de la noche me cubría.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyado en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo del patio para poder acabarme el poco de licor que quedaba en la botella y recordar lo estúpido que e sido durante tantos años.

Había tenido a la persona perfecta a mi lado siempre, acompañándome día tras día y yo no había sido capaz de verla, ignoré a la persona más maravillosa que puede existir y ahora la estoy perdiendo sin hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

_-¡¡Bella!! …¡¡Bella!! … ¡¿Dónde estás Bella?! _– Grité lo más fuerte que pude para intentar que me escuchara, pero no lo logré ya que el alto volumen de la música impedía que mi voz fuese audible.

Lo intenté un par de veces más, hasta que sentí varios pasos tras de mi, pero cuando alguien habló me di cuenta que no era a quien esperaba.

_-¡¡Edward por Dios!! ¿Me puedes explicar que crees que haces al gritar de esa forma? Estás arruinando mi fiesta de cumpleaño_ - Me dijo Alice mientras de forma divertida o eso me pareció a mí, se ponía las manos en la cintura y se le formaban pequeñas arruguitas entre las cejas producto del enojo.

-_Y yo tengo mi vida arruinada…Necesito ver a Bella hermanita… ¡¡Bella!! –_ Respondí a Alice, para luego volver a gritar el nombre de mi pequeña.

_-Por favor te puedes callar imbecil, no te das cuenta del espectáculo que estas dando… Yo voy a ir a buscara a Bella… pero quiero que te comportes y cierres la boca o si no te la cerraré yo y no será nada agradable, es el cumpleaño de tu hermana y te estás comportando como un estúpido – _Habló Emmett mientras se ponía al lado de Alice.

_-Por favor Emmett trata de encontrarla, ya que no quiero que mañana de lo único que se hable es del show hecho por Edward_ – Dijo Alice mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas – _La última vez que vi a Bella estaba bailando con Jacob, dile que por …_

_-¡¡Con ese imbecil!! Yo mismo… me voy a encargar de que quite las manos de encima a… mi Bella… ¿Quién se cree para tocarla? – _Dije intentando pararme, pero una mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

_-¡¡Tú te quedas donde estas!! ¿Me escuchaste? Ya bastante has hecho con ponerte a gritar como un loco para más encima hacerle pasar por malos a ratos a Bella…Emmett anda tranquilo Alice y yo nos quedamos aquí para seccionarnos que este… que Edward se quede donde esta_ – Dijo Jasper sin sacar su mano de mi hombro.

_-No puedo creer Edward Cullen que estés comportándote así…tan correcto que cree Carlisle que eres y mírate como estás, completamente borracho y gritando como un loco_ – Me reprendió Alice.

-_Pero Alice…yo...yo necesito a Bella… la necesito_ – Dije mientras tomaba su mano para intentar que no se enojara conmigo más de lo que ya estaba.

-_Se puede saber por que necesitas a Bella… si mal no recuerdo yo soy tu novia Edward no ella_ – Escuché esa odiosa voz detrás de mi y no hice más que ocultar mi cara entre las rodillas intentando no seguir escuchándola.

_-¡¡Edward Cullen mírame dime que esta_ pasando_!!_ – Siguió hablando Tanya mientras intentaba hacer que levantara la cabeza.

-_De verdad Tanya creo que este no es el mejor momento para una discusión, Edward no se encuentra del todo bien y es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo aunque sea por esta noche_ – Habló Alice.

-Tú no te metas… mira que siempre he sabido que lo único que has querido es que yo termine con tu hermano para que la estúpida de Swan se quede con el.

_-¡¡No la trates de ese modo!! … no te voy a permitir que hables mal de ella_ – Grité mientras me paré deforma brusca para hacerle frente.

-_Mira como estás de borracho…ni si quiera puedes mantenerte en pie… y más encima la defiendes mientras yo que soy tu novia estoy aquí presente._

_-Créeme que si estoy así de borracho no es por ti precisamente…y si defiendo o no a Bella frente tuyo es asunto mí, ya que poco o nada me importa que seas mi novia… hace mucho que dejaste de importarme – _Respondí mirándola directamente a los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez que estaba siendo sincero.

-_Edward…siéntate y cierra la boca…que mañana cuando estés un poco más sobrio te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estas diciendo y lo vas a lamentar –_ Musitó mi hermana mientras me empujaba de los hombros nuevamente hacia el lugar del cual me había parado.

-_Alice quiero… ver a Bella… ¿Crees que Emmett la encuentre?_ – Pregunté pero Tanya al parecer tenía problemas en quedarse en silencio.

_-A la única que tienes que ver es a mí y a nadie más_ – Me gritó.

_-¡¡No Tanya!! Te dije que no es… a ti a quien quiero ver…quiero a Bella_ – Volví a repetirlo sintiendo cada vez más rabia y desesperación.

-_Pero Edward yo soy tu novia... No esa Bella – _Siguió hablando y cada vez su voz me parecía más desesperante, iba a contestarle pero otra voz me hizo callar.

_-¡¡Bella por fin llegaste!! No se que le pasó, pero se puso a beber como loco y bueno…mira los resultados –_ Habló Alice y sentí como de pronto el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

_-¿Bella? _– Dije mientras me giraba para poder verla_ - ¡¡Mi Bella!! Pensé que no ibas a venir –_ Continué mientras de forma un tanto complicada me paraba para poder llegar hasta ella y abrazarla, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban, tal como lo había los míos.

-_Si Edward, estoy aquí… por que no subimos a tu habitación y te acuestas un rato para que descanses ¿Si? –_ Me dijo con su suave voz mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sutilmente mi mejilla.

En ese momento todo para mío desapareció, ya que me perdí en esos dos luceros que iluminaban el rostro de Bella, escuché a lo lejos a Emmett y Tania discutiendo, pero la verdad que no m importaba.

Pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y se aferró fuertemente mientras me guiaba al interior de la casa. Pude notar que Jasper iba del otro lado para evitar que me cayera…o eso me respondió Bella cuando le pregunté porque el novio de Alice nos acompañaba.

Luego de cerciorarse que no me movería de la cama Jasper, salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Bella… lo cual había sido lo que había anhelado durante toda la noche.

Bella me preguntó si necesita algo y yo lo único que necesita era tenerla lo más cerca posible y no apartarme de ella nunca más, así que le dije que no, y la tomé de la mano para impedir que se apartara.

Antes de dejarme decir cualquier cosa, Bella me recriminó el como había tratado a Tanya – palabras de las cuales a decir verdad ni si quiera recordaba – ya que mi mente se borró en el preciso momento en que pude sentir la tibieza de su piel entre mis brazos.

Ya era hora de hablar con el corazón y no con la cabeza, de mandar al diablo la poca cordura que me quedaba y ser sincero por una vez en mi vida, y así, agradeciendo el estar un tanto pasado de copas, ya que me hizo la labor mucho más fácil de lo que hubiese sido estando completamente sobrio, le dije cuan celoso me ponía verla cerca de Jacob, le dije cuanto la quería, le dije que la amaba, que no me importaba lo que podía pensar Tanya o cualquier otra persona... solo me importaba ella y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me creyera.

_-Edward…mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto…estás bebido y no sabes lo que hablas – _Me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi, ya que había acortado un poco la distancia que nos separaba para poder abrazarla y acariciarle el rostro.

_-No Bella…mañana seguiré pensando de la misma forma –_ Susurré antes de besarla lentamente y perderme en el mar de sensaciones que solo ese roce me estaba provocando.

Nuestro labios se movían delicadamente y de forma acompasada, es cierto que no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, pero se sentía como si lo fuera, en ningún momento intenté profundizar el beso, como tantas otras veces lo hice al segundo que nuestros labios se unían, quería sentir y maravillarme con ese almíbar que expelían sus labios, ese manjar de dioses que lucharía porque fuera solo mío de ahora en adelante.

_- Edward por que no te acuestas y duermes un rato – _Dijo mientras aumentaba ligeramente la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

-_Bueno, pero solo si te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma… no quiero que te vallas Bella…no quiero perderte_ – Fui completamente sincero sin importarme nada que no fuera ella…mi Bella.

Y así lo hizo, nos recostamos bajo las colchas y la atraje hacia mi para poder pasar mis manos por su cintura, a lo cual ella no se negó y lo agradecí inmensamente, posó su mejilla sobre mi pecho, permitiéndome inhalar el aroma de su cabello, el cual no tenía comparación, era una esencia que solo le pertenecía a ella, como su marca personal.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y por lo menos yo oía el frenético latir de mi corazón, no sé si se oía realmente o era el efecto del alcohol que me estaba volviendo loco, pero cada vez que miraba a mi pequeña entre mis brazos, sentía que el latir de este aumentaba de forma considerada, dejándome al descubierto con mi alegría y nerviosismo.

No sé que hora sería, pero sentí algunos ruidos en mi habitación, por lo cual sintiendo como si miles de caballos hubiesen pasado por sobre mi cabeza abrí lo ojos, y con lo primero que me encontré fue el rostro de Bella iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

-_Realmente preciosa – _Dije mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama, pero sus delgadas manos me lo impidieron.

_-Edward sigue durmiendo...debes descansar, yo ahora me tengo que ir…Emmett me irá a dejar _– Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-_No… por favor quédate... o si quieres yo te voy a dejar… aunque no lo creas así como estoy conduzco mejor que cualquiera_ – Le dije, pero al parecer no me creyó ya que esbozó una linda sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_-Creo que solo por esta noche, confío más en el loco de tu hermano_ – Respondió mientras pasaba sus manos por mi mejilla.

-_Bella… yo…yo te amo_…_y necesito que confíes en mi…aunque sé que no lo merezco_ - Le dije al momento en que posaba mi mano sobre la que ella mantenía en mi mejilla.

-_Edward duerme por favor…aún no sabes lo que dices…tú quieres a tu novia…ahora estas un tanto confundido y no sabes lo que estas diciendo_ – Me rebatió.

-_En ese caso llevo meses confundido Bella… Te amo a ti… y no necesito estar sobrio para saber eso… prométeme que mañana cuando la borrachera se me haya pasado, aceptaras salir conmigo y hablaremos de todo esto si… necesito que me creas Bella… lo necesito_…_te necesito – _Musité mientras me iba incorporando lentamente en la cama hasta que mi rostro llegara a la altura del suyo.

-_Bueno…mañana…si te acuerdas de todo esto…voy a estar esperando tu llamada…y conversaremos de todo lo que quieras…te lo prometo_ – Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y posé mis labios de forma sutil sobre los suyos para susurrar sobre ellos la única verdad de la cual era consciente…"Te amo"…pero lo que me sorprendió gratamente fue que escuché un débil yo también de parte de mi pequeña, no se si fue mi imaginación que ante el deseo que fuese realidad me estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente lo había dicho, pero de todos modos me quedé dormido pensando en eso luego que Bella cerrara la puerta tras de si.

**Hola… ¿Cómo están?**

**Sé que tardeen actualizar pero realmente no he estado con muy buenos ánimos como para escribir, tenía la intención pero cada vez que me ponía a hacerlo, no me gustaba como quedaba y lo borraba…pero ahora ya volvieron las ganas de escribir…y aquí me tienen publicando nuevamente.**

**Agradezco inmensamente sus rr y alertas… de verdad muchísimas gracias…**

**Espero que el cap. sea de su agrado…y si no lo es…o no están de a cuerdo con algo espero que me lo hagan saber…**

**Bueno...no aburro más...besitos y gracias nuevamente…**

**Cariños…Kathy…**


	11. La felicidad no está tan cerca

_**Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de la gran S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando para hacerlos pasar por una que otra cosilla...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11:** **La felicidad no está tan cerca.**

**POV Edward**

Por primera vez, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, sosteniendo con orgullo la mano de la mujer más hermosa que puede existir y a la que amaba desde quizá el mismo tiempo que tenía su amistad.

Me divertía la forma en que Mike murmuraba distintas entre dientes maldiciones hacia mi persona, al ver que pasaba mis manos por la pequeña cintura de mi novia, para poder acercarla aun más hacia mí, ya que nunca me cansaría de rodearla con mis brazos e inhalar su dulce y extasiante aroma.

Estábamos por entrar al salón de clase cuando mi pequeña se paro frente a mí y de una forma que me hacía tener que obligarme a mantener el control, pasó sus delgados brazos por mi cuello, haciendo que de forma casi automática mis manos se adueñaran de sus caderas con fiereza.

Lentamente comenzábamos a acercar nuestros rostros, sintiendo el suave golpe de su aliento golpear en mis labios, de pronto y antes de poder besarnos Bella se acercó a mi oído sutilmente para poder decirme algo, por lo cual puso toda la atención que podía a sus palabras, pero su voz se notaba un tanto distinta….

_-¡¡Suéltame Edward!! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!_ – Gritó mientras sentía un pequeño peso sobre mí.

_-¡¿Alice?!_ – Grité alarmado ya que es bastante desconcertante despertar y encontrar a tu hermana tendida sobre ti, en una posición bastante… extraña por llamarlo de algún modo- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué pensaría Esme si te ve encima de mi?... ¡¡Levántate!!_

_- ¿Y que crees que piense yo si cuando intento despertarte me tomas por la cintura y haces que me caiga sobre ti, para después intentar besarme? De verdad estás pero de lo que creía_ – Dijo mientras se paraba y se alisaba el vestido una y otra vez.

_-Es que bueno…no me dí cuenta… pero no te iba a besar a ti…¡¡Diablos Alice!!…¡¡Mataste mi sueño!! ¡¡Lo mataste!!_ – Grité ofuscado mientras me tumbaba de golpe en la cama, arrepintiéndome al instante ya que sentí como si miles de agujas se me clavaran en la cabeza.

-_Y supongo que en ese sueño hermanito no iba a besar precisamente a Tanya… ¿O me equivoco?_ – susurró con tono sugestivo mientras se sentaba al costado de mi almohada.

-_No Alice…no te equivocas __–_Reconocí al momento que cerraba los ojos para rememorar el rostro, los labios y el aroma de la mujer que me robaba el aliento.

_-Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero me alegra todo esto… si algo bueno resultó de tu espectáculo_ _y de tu borrachera de anoche… fue que abriste de una vez por todas los_ ojos – Musitó mientras acariciaba mi desordenado cabello.

-¿_Tan obvio soy?_ – Pregunté mientras abría los ojos para ver el rostro de Alice.

-_Ay Edward…yo creo que hasta un ciego se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sientes...Solo faltaba que lo hicieran ustedes dos __–_ Dijo entre risitas.

Acomodé mi cabeza en el regazo de mi hermana, ya que cada vez que necesitábamos sentirnos apoyados, comprendidos o simplemente queríamos que nos regalonearan solíamos hacerlo, y claramente en esta ocasión yo lo necesitaba.

-_Tengo miedo Alice… Anoche le confesé todo lo que sentía, le dije que la amaba, que cada noche me duermo pensando en ella, que añoro tenerla entre mis brazos para siempre, que quiero estar con ella y con nadie más… pero me aterra la idea que ella no se sienta de la misma forma en que yo lo hago…He visto la forma en que mira a Jacob, la perfecta y hermosa sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro cada vez que lo ve, la forma en que lo abraza…es innegable el cariño que siente por el… Me enamoré Alice y no se que hacer con todo esto _– Dije esto último casi en susurro cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-_Tú mismo lo dijiste Edward…es innegable el cariño que siente hacia Jacob…pero no amor, es lógico que lo sienta, mal que mal Jacob fue y es su mejor amigo y es natural que se preocupe por el y se alegre al verlo._

_-Pero yo también soy su mejor amigo y conmigo no se muestra de la misma forma que lo hace con el, conmigo es mucho más distante, piensa antes de abrazarme o darme un simple beso en la mejilla, pero con Jacob pareciera que las cosas son más fáciles... apenas el aparece ella lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo…cosa que conmigo hace mucho dejó de hacer __–_Reconocí con tristeza.

-_Edward, he visto la forma en que Bella y Jacob se miran y salta a la vista el aprecio que se tienen…pero también he reparado en la forma que tu y Bella lo hacen, pareciera como si todo lo que los rodea desaparece al momento en que ustedes están juntos, es como si los envolviera una burbuja a la cual solo ustedes son capaces de entrar, solo son ustedes dos… el rostro de Bella se ilumina cada vez que tu estás cerca y se vuelve más torpe de lo que ya es, se pone nerviosa…y ti te brillan los ojos de tan solo escuchar su voz y corres como un loco cada vez que escuchas su camioneta aparcar en la entrada de la casa o que sabes que ella es quien golpea la puerta… eso aquí y en cualquier lugar tiene un solo nombre hermanito… eso se llama amor y serías el imbecil número uno si lo dejas pasar._

_-Hace mucho que vengo siendo el imbecil número uno de todo el mundo Alice… me he comportado de una forma que ella ni nadie se merece, sé que la he hecho sufrir, la he dañado..y no sé si ella sea capaz de perdonarme…no de corazón por lo menos - _Dije mientras recordaba cada noche que me colé por su ventana sin su autorización, cada beso que le arrebaté sin pedirlo, cada día que dejé pasar con la maldita venda en los ojos que me impedía ver a la maravillosa mujer que estaba dejando pasar.

_-Estoy segura que no quiero saber que es lo que hiciste para que pienses de esa forma__…no por el momento... ya que si es tan malo como dices soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo….y de verdad quiero poder decirle cuñada a Bella algún día…pero si te quedas aquí acostado, dejando que las horas sigan pasando y tu las sigas desperdiciando nunca vas a averiguar si Bella te va a perdonar o no por las estupideces que hiciste… ¿O quieres que ella sea quien venga a buscarte para hablar? _– Me preguntó

_-No... Claro que no…yo soy quien tiene que rogarle si es necesario para que me escuche…pero no tengo idea de lo que le voy a decir...estoy nervioso… me siento como un niño pequeño __–_Le dije.

_-Bueno…entonces este niño pequeño va a levantar su pálido trasero de la cama y lo va a llevar de inmediato al baño, para que el dueño se dé una ducha muy fría, para que las pocas neuronas que le quedan con vida logren hacer sinapsis y piensen en las lindas y sinceras palabras que le dirá a Bella para que ella le crea lo que le dirá…así que será mejor Edward Cullen que te apresures sino quieres que yo misma me encargue de hacerlo por ti __–_Dijo con un tono amenazador y una diabólica sonrisa en la cara, mientras me destapaba y me jalaba de un brazo para que me levantara.

Con una extraña mezcla entre _confianza_, infundada por mi querida hermana, _nerviosismo_, ocasionado por mi estupidez y _ansiedad_, por saber de una buena vez todo lo que realmente piensa y siente Bella.

Tomé la ducha más helada que en toda mi vida tomé, incluso mucho más fría que las que necesitaba luego de regresar de mis visitas nocturnas de la casa de Bella. El agua logró que hasta la más mínima de mis terminaciones nerviosas saliera del letargo en que se encontraban desde hace unas cuantas horas.

Una vez que terminé de vestirme bajé hasta la cocina, donde ahora me encontraba tomando un café sumamente cargado para que la cabeza se me despejara y lograra relajarme aunque sea un poco.

Entre cada sorbo que le daba a mi café, la cordura pasaba a tomar el lugar que le correspondía y a pesar que lo que más deseaba era ver lo antes posible a Bella y reiterarle una y mil veces si fuese necesario lo que siento desde hace tanto, para que confíe que lo que le digo es cierto, pero aunque no quiera debo comenzar a actuar como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo y afrontar las cosas de una buena vez, ya que mi pequeña no se merece más engaños ni mentiras.

Tomé mi móvil y dizque el número de la que hasta hoy sería mi novia, y de la cual debía de haberme alejado en cuanto probé por primera vez del elixir que me propinaban los labios de Bella, ya que ese fue el justo momento en que todo cambio… o por lo menos en que yo lo noté.

Su móvil sonó un par de veces antes que la voz de Tanya se escuchara por el auricular, y al instante comenzó a atosigarme con preguntas sobre la noche anterior, las cuales contestaría pero no por teléfono.

-_Tanya necesito hablar contigo__… ¿__Puedo ir a tu casa? Es muy importante __–_Le dije con la voz más casual que pude utilizar.

-_En realidad no estoy en mi casa…me quedé con...con unas amigas anoche __–_ Respondió de forma torpe por lo cual asumí que nuevamente me estaba mintiendo, pero a estas alturas poco o nada me importaba si lo hacía, o la razón de ello…aunque ya la asumía.

_-Entonces dime donde estás y voy a buscarte en el auto _– Ofrecí ante lo cual nunca se negaba.

_- ¡¡No!! Yo…yo voy a la tuya…puedo pedirle a mis amigas que me acerquen hasta ahí…no quiero incomodarte… mmm... ¿Te parece si en unos treinta minutos más estoy en tu casa?_

_-Si...en treinta minutos está bien…nos vemos – _Respondí antes de terminar la llamada.

Por ilógico que pareciera el saber que probablemente Tanya había pasado la noche bastante acompañada – y no precisamente por sus amigas o por mí – me hizo sentir bastante más relajado, era como si me sacaran un peso de los hombros.

Era la sensación completamente opuesta a la primera vez que la vi junto a Marco, ya que ella sabía que la había descubierto solo una vez ya que la otras tantas que la encontré en las mismas condiciones que la primera, me las callé, ya que realmente no me interesaba si lo seguía frecuentando o no, ya que mis sentimientos e intereses habían comenzado a cambiar de forma radical.

Eran cerca de la diez de la mañana, y suponía que en un par de minutos más Tanya debería llegar para poder comenzar con nuestra conversación, y aunque debiese estar pensando en las cosas que le diría lo único que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era Bella, necesitaba escuchar su voz, decirle que recordaba cada palabra que dije anoche, cada cosa que hice, y que seguía pensando y sintiendo de la misma forma.

_-¿Edward? –_ Preguntó dudoso.

_-Si Bella…soy yo ¿Cómo estás?_ – Pregunté.

_-¿Yo?...bien, pero tú ¿Cómo estás? Anoche no te encontrabas en muy buenas condiciones que digamos _– Contestó bajito.

_-Si… creo que anoche se me pasaron un poco las copas_ – Respondí más nervioso de lo que ya estaba - _Bella yo necesito hablar contigo…anoche yo…_

_-No importa Edward, anoche estabas bebido y no sabías que hacías ni que decías, así que tranquilo que no le diré nada a nadie de lo que pasó anoche… Tanya no se va a enterar te lo prometo – _Dijo con presura.

_-No Bella… precisamente por eso es que necesito hablar contigo… pero no para lo que tú crees, necesito repetirte lo que te dije anoche… porque recuerdo cada cosa que dije e hice, recuerdo que te besé, que dije que te amaba, que me dormí abrazado a ti mientras tu dejabas suaves caricias en mi pecho… Necesito que confíes en mi y creas en todo eso Bella, Te amo pero necesito decírtelo mirándote a la cara y que te des cuenta que estoy con mis cinco sentidos alerta…Necesito saber que sientes, que piensas… y si estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad o que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me la des… Te amo y no quiero que haya nada más que se interponga entre nosotros así que en unos cuantos minutos más voy a hablar con Tanya para terminar con ella – _Dije de forma atropellada, sintiendo que el corazón se me salía del pecho ante su silencio, que cada vez se prolongaba aun más.

_-Yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo…me he comportado como un imbecil contigo, además está Jacob y se nota cuanto lo quieres, pero yo necesito verte y decirte todo esto que te estoy diciendo ahora…pero decírtelo frente a frente… Dime algo Bella, necesito saber lo que piensas…aunque sea que me digas que no quieres saber nada de mí…pero necesito escucharte – _Pedí.

_-Yo… yo también te quiero Edward…hace mucho tiempo – _Musitó de una forma casi inaudible.

-_ No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…Te amo ¿escuchaste? Y no me voy a cansar de repetírtelo – _Dije mientras una amplia sonrisa se me pegaba a los labios y el estómago se me apretaba ante la certeza de saber que mis sentimiento eran correspondidos - _¿Te parece si nos encontramos en dos horas en el parque donde jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños? –_ Pregunté ilusionado, ya que ese lugar estaba cargado de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

_-Claro… el parque está bien… entonces en un par de horas más nos vemos – _Respondió un tanto dudosa con su dulce voz.

- _Si en un par de horas…que espero pasen volando… Te amo Bella, por favor créeme – _Pedí antes de que escuchar un suspiro escapar de sus labios, el cual me hacía sentir un tanto orgulloso.

Escuchar su suave y dulce voz pronunciar esas dos palabras que tanto añoraba oír, me dieron el aliciente necesario para llevar a cabo lo que debía hacer en un par de minutos más y afrontar la realidad que hace meses estaba esquivando.

El reloj seguía avanzando y ni señales de Tanya, comencé a caminar de un lado hacia otro por la sala de la casa intentando que de esa forma los nervios – que ya habían vuelto – comenzaran a alejarse y me dejaran pensar con claridad.

-_ ¡¿Puedes quedarte quieto aunque sea cinco segundos?! … me estás mareando y me duele bastante la cabeza como para tener que soportarte – _Me dijo Emmett bastante molesto desde el sillón, mientras que Alice se tapaba la boca con la mano para evitar reírse.

-_¡¡No Emmett… no puedo quedarme quieto, estoy nervioso y no se como controlarlo así que Alice deja de reírte a costas mías, porque esto no es gracioso!! _– Contesté enojado puesto que por más que lo pensaba no le encontraba el chiste a todo esto.

- _Si vieras las caras que pones y la manera casi enfermiza en que pasas tus manos por tu pelo para luego volver a meterlas a los bolsillos de tus jeans una y otra vez… si le verías lo gracioso… No sabes todo lo que me gustaría estar presente cuando te le declares a mi nueva cuñadita – _Y ahí estaba Alice sin poder dejar su linda boquita cerrada diciendo cosas que no debía mientras daba pequeños aplausos como niña pequeña al recibir un regalo.

_-¿Cómo a tu nueva cuñada Alice? Edward está de novio con Tanya hace bastante… ¿O aun no te le declaras?_ – Me preguntó Emmett con una notable cara de confusión en el rostro.

Alice iba a responderle, pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, por lo cual corrí a abrirla ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-_Edward por suerte abriste tú… no sabes la vergüenza que me hubiese dado si tus hermanos me vieran vestida de la misma forma que anoche – _Dijo luego de darme un beso en los labios, el cual intenté que fuese lo más cerca de mi mejilla posible, ya que no quería que nadie más rozara el lugar donde los cálidos labios de Bella se habían posado.

-_No te preocupes, yo estaba atento a tu llegada, de verdad me urgía verte… necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo – _Dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí ya que no quería que nadie, sobretodo Alice, escuchara nuestra conversación.

_-Para serte sincera no esperaba menos de ti, anoche te comportaste de una forma terrible…no puedo creer que prefirieras quedarte con tu amiguita en vez de conmigo, que soy tu novia… pero me alegra saber que el cargo de conciencia no te deje tranquilo y quieras pedirme perdón a primeras horas del día – _Musitó mientras se acercaba a mi, para luego hacer círculos con sus dedos en mi pecho, de una forma que en otra ocasión o hace algún tiempo me hubiese resultado seductora.

_- No Tanya… no es por eso precisamente por lo que necesitaba verte con tanta urgencia, pero tiene cierta relación – _Le dije mientras delicadamente apartaba su mano del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-_Entonces ¿Me puedes que es lo tan importante que ocurre como para que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí? Por que no veo ninguna otra razón trascendente o que por lo menos a mi me importe como para que lo hayas hecho – _Ahora tanto su tono de voz como su actitud habían cambiado completamente.

-_Ven acompáñame… quiero hablar contigo en un lugar más tranquilo y donde mi familia no pueda oír –_ Le dije mientras la guiaba hacia mi auto, donde le abrí como de costumbre la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Conduje en silencio, sintiendo como me taladraba con la mirada, hasta una pequeña y solitaria plaza que se encontraba cercana a la casa de Tanya, ya que suponía que después de decirle todo lo que iba a decirle, los ánimos no iban a estar del todo en calma, y soportar sus grititos y alegatos dentro de mi auto mientras yo conducía a su casa era algo que estaba seguro no iba a soportar.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas, uno al lado del otro, pero sin emitir una sola palabra, no sabía por donde empezar, ya que a pesar de todo no quería ser grosero con ella ni herirla, aunque sabía que eso no sería así independiente de lo que le dijera.

_-¡Tú silencio me está hartando Edward! dí lo que tengas que decirme ahora, o si no para poder irme a mi casa a darme un baño y poder cambiarme de ropa, no voy a estar esperando todo el día a que tú te deci…_

_-Estoy enamorado de Bella y ya no quiero ni puedo estar contigo – _Solté de forma atropellada, sin importarme si la había interrumpido o no con su discurso.

_-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Esto tiene que ser una broma Edward, tú no puedes terminar conmigo así como así, menos por alguien tan…tan sin gracia como esa Isabella… además no has pensado en lo que van a decir mis amigos, mis padres, el instituto… tú no puedes hacerme esto Edward Cullen…¡¡No puedes!! – _Dijo mientras me lanzaba miradas asesinas y me apuntaba con el dedo índice.

_-Eso es lo único que te importa ¿cierto?... el que dirán o pensarán el resto, eso es lo que guía tu vida… y yo ya me aburrí de eso, me aburrí de fingir amor por ti cuando por la única mujer que lo e sentido es por Bella._

_- Pero Edward… yo te amo…nosotros éramos felices…somos la pareja perfecta, la envidia del instituto – _Rebatió mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

_-¿Felices Tanya?... y si lo éramos ¿Me puedes decir porque te seguías viendo con Marco a mis espaldas, o por que yo corría a los brazos de Bella cada vez que podía? – _Pregunté de la forma más calmada pero sincera a la vez, siendo totalmente conciente que por primera vez, reconocía en su cara que la había engañado, pero por más que esperé no obtuve respuesta y Tanya solo bajó la mirada y se volteó hacia el frente.

-_Hace mucho que entre nosotros dejó de existir amor, si es que alguna vez lo hubo… esto es lo mejor para los dos, así tu puedes tener una relación formal con Marco, tal como la que yo espero tener con Bella_ - Le dije mientras intentaba lograr que me mirara.

_-Pero Edward, al único hombre que yo quiero junto a mi es ti, Marco fue una equivocación, algo que te prometo nunca más volverá a ocurrir si tú me prometes alejarte de Bella… démonos una segunda oportunidad, yo estoy segura que va a funcionar – _Dijo mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero las que yo conocía a la perfección y no causaban nada en mi.

_-La segunda oportunidad nos la dimos cuando me engañaste por primera vez, y como te puedes dar cuenta no dio resultados… o no para nosotros por lo menos ya que gracias a eso pude darme cuenta que no sentía amor de amigos hacia Bella, si no que de ese amor sincero que un hombre le profesa a una mujer, de ese amor que duele cuando ella no está cerca, de ese que te hace pasar noches sin dormir pensando en ella… de ese amor que nosotros nunca sentimos hacia el otro, voy a luchar por Bella y voy a lograr que me perdone por cada estupidez que he hecho y espero que tu seas capaz de hacer lo mismo con Marco o con quien realmente tu quieras – _Le dije mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que estaba hablando en serio.

-_Quizá tengas razón… quizá mi felicidad esté del lado de Marco, y la tuya del lado de Bella, para serte sincera hace bastante tiempo que sabía lo que sentías hacia ella, era cosa de verte la cara cada vez que ella aparecía, era como si poco te importara que estuvieras sosteniendo mi mano o me estuvieras besando…tu mundo gira en torno a ella, era cosa de tiempo que te dieras cuenta – _Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-_Sí… hoy me e dado cuenta que soy el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso_ – Confesé recordando las palabras de Alice.

Luego de eso conversamos por unos cuantos minutos más, recordando los pocos momentos felices que vivimos antes de que todo se enredara, o se solucionara…depende del punto de vista del que se vea.

La acompañé hasta llegar cerca de su casa, ya que faltaba poco para que mi esperada conversación con Bella llegara y estaba desesperado por ir a su encuentro lo antes posible.

_-De verdad me alegra que hayas entendido mis razones Tanya, estoy enamorado de Bella y quiero estar con ella y hacerla feliz –_ Dije mientras recordaba su dulce sonrisa o sus cabello meciéndose con el viento.

_-Claro que te entiendo… pero recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás un… hombro en el cual desahogar tus penas_ – Susurró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

_-Tanya…no retrocedamos en todo el camino que llevamos avanzado...tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos…y no van a cambiar_ – Dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura para poder apartarla sin mayores resultados.

_-Eso lo tengo muy claro…pero un último beso no tiene por que cambiar las cosas – _Musitó mientras enarqueaba una ceja y estampaba sus labios sobre los míos fuertemente.

Sus labios se movían de forma insistente sobre los míos intentando abrirse paso entre ellos, y sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza tras mi cuello, lo cual me hacía mas difícil intentar alejarme de ella sin hacerle daño, pero al final lo logré.

Pero en el momento que iba a dejarle en claro que eso no volvería a pasar nunca más, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver que una camioneta que yo tan bien conocía estaba detenida a mitad de la calle, mientras su conductora miraba detenidamente la escena de la cual –para mi desgracia – yo era el protagonista.

_**¿Hola? ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Siento una vergüenza horrible por no haber dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo, sé que dije que iba a intentar actualizar lo más seguido posible, y sé que no lo e hecho…**_

_**Sé que no es excusa, pero hace unos días tenía prácticamente listo el capítulo y el pc se me pegó ¿Qué le pasó? No tengo idea, pero cuando abrí Word para recuperar el archivo ¡¡Sorpresa!! No había ningún archivo… por lo cual tuve que comenzar a escribirlo nuevamente, y recién hoy lo terminé.**_

**_Espero que aún quieran leer…aun cuando demoro en las actualizaciones…_**

**_Bueno completamente avergonzada me despido, esperando que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no quieran aniquilarme por el final, pero no pensarían que las cosas iban a ser tan fáciles para nuestro querido Edward…no sería justo que solo Bella sufriera por amor…_**

_**Besitos y recuerden que las quiero muchísimo ¿Bueno?**_

_**..-.**_


	12. ¿Lista para cambiar?

**Capítulo 12****:**** ¿Lista para cambiar?**

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama mirando atentamente el techo de mi habitación memorizando cada detalle que se encontraba en el, cada relieve, cada pequeño surco que lo cruzaba, escuchando hasta el más mínimo ruido que la noche me proporcionaba, ya que a pesar de mis intentos, Morfeo al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de reclamarme entre sus brazos esta noche.

Esa fatídica imagen era la causante de mi desvelo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se repetía en mi mente ese momento una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una película que no tiene fin, la cual se apoderaba de mis pensamientos veces sin dejarme cerrar los ojos en paz como se suponía debía hacerlo.

Anhelaba llevar mi mente lo más lejos que me era posible de lo que tanto me atormentaba , pero cada vez que lo intentaba solo lograba recordar, lo cual llevaba a seguir recriminándome lo estúpida que había sido al creer en sus palabras y por ende caer como una imbecil en su juego…aunque debo reconocer que no era una tarea difícil caer... fui yo quien escuchó cada palabra el día de la fiesta, fui yo quien probó de sus labios y se durmió junto a el, fui yo quien se sintió en el cielo al sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Cuando por fin todo estaba tomando el rumbo que anhelé por tanto tiempo, cuando por fin íbamos a tener esa conversación que añoré desde hace bastantes años, lo primero que veo cuando estaba a unos cuantos minutos del lugar indicado, el cual sería testigo de lo que en tantas ocasiones se había apoderado de mis sueños, logrando que al despertar una sonrisa se alojara en mi rostro… lo primero que veo son esos labios que hasta hace tan poco habían estado posados sobre los míos mientras dejaban suaves y cálidas caricias en ellos, posados sobre los de su novia.. ex-novia... ya ni si quier asé realmente lo que es.

Eché a andar el motor de mi furgoneta nuevamente y apreté el acelerador hasta más no poder y me alejé como una cobarde sin tener el valor suficiente para encararlo, para que me dijera por que hacia ir al parque, supuestamente para decirme en la cara y de manera totalmente lucida lo que sentía, si también iba a estar ella ahí y no precisamente para darnos la bendición.

Si se querían reír de mi, no era necesario realizar toda esta parafernalia, no era necesario que siguiera riéndose de mi de esta forma. Bastaba con que fuese sincero con sus sentimientos y me hiciera abrir de una buena vez los ojos, para hacerle frente a la realidad que hace tanto tiempo me estaba golpeando de lleno en la cara, pero que yo me rehusaba a escuchar.

Conduje sin percatarme de absolutamente nada de lo que me rodeaba, solo quería llegar a mi destino sin la menor interrupción y sin desperdiciar ni siquiera un segundo más...ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y no pretendía segur haciéndolo. Necesitaba llegar y poder liberar de alguna forma todo el maldito sentimiento que me estaba quemando por dentro.

No fui consciente de cuantos minutos habían pasado, ni cuanto faltaba para llegar, estaba recorriendo las calles por inercia, con la esperanza de llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible, lo necesitaba como nunca antes, necesitaba correr y abrazarlo, que me envolviera en sus fuertes brazos y me susurrara que todo esto pasaría, que en algún momento todo lo que siento se iría, y que luego el sería tan solo un mal recuerdo, de esos que te enseñan para que no vuelvas a caer nuevamente.

Al momento que distinguí esa pequeña casa roja, sentí una presión aun mayor en el pecho, la que se aumentó aún más al ver a Jake sentado en el escalón de entrada.

Me bajé de la camioneta cerrando de golpe la puerta de esta, mientras me echaba a correr de forma desesperada, Jake al verme correr me imitó mientras la preocupación era notoria en su rostro, ya que no era normal en mi actuar de esta forma.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes que me encontrara con el rostro hundido en su pecho, al momento que sus cálidos brazos de forma titubeante se cerraban alrededor de mi cintura.

De forma apresurada y completamente vergonzosa comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña a la cual le niegan lo que desea, lloré sintiendo que el alma se me iba en eso, lloré como nunca lo había hecho y como me prometí nunca volver a repetirlo.

Jacob al ver que los intentos que hacía por lograr que respondiera a sus preguntas no estaban obteniendo resultados y que cada vez que me separaba un poco de el, solo me limitaba a hipar cada vez más fuerte y a aferrarme cada vez con más firmeza a su cintura, hizo que de forma torpe debido a mis pocas fuerzas al caminar me guiará hacia el interior de su casa.

Una vez que logró que me sentara en el sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta que daba a la cocina, me pidió que lo esperara por unos segundos.

Desapareció de mi vista y cuando regresó traía un vaso con el que supuse sería agua, entre sus manos, el cual me cedió al momento que susurró un suave "bebe" en cuanto que lo recibí.

Se sentó frente a mí, sobre la pequeña mesa que separaba el sillón en el que me encontraba del pequeño televisor que estaba unos cuantos pasos más allá, me observaba detenidamente mientras yo bebía ese suave líquido que iba deslizándose dolorosamente por mi garganta, ya que era tal la angustia y los deseos de liberar de algún modo mi tristeza, que sentía como un gran nudo se acentuaba en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar o hablar con normalidad.

No me atrevía a levantar la mirada, ya que sabía que una vez que lo hiciera tendría que contarle todo lo ocurrido a Jake, y aunque pareciera estúpido ya que yo fui quien condujo de forma desesperada hasta aquí, me atemorizaba hacerlo ya que sabía que al hacerlo, mi amigo no reaccionaria del todo bien, ya habíamos tenido una conversación parecida a esta y sabría lo que me esperaba.

Sostuve el vaso con el translucido contenido en su interior con la mano derecha, mientras que con el dedo índice de la otra mano recorría lentamente los bordes de aquel cristal.

Repetí esa acción minuciosamente, mientras el único sonido que interrumpía la atmósfera de silencio que nos rodeaba, eran mis dolorosos suspiros… esos que solo acuden cuando lloras porque realmente necesitabas desahogarte, cuando lloras por que no encuentras otra forma de liberar toda esa angustia que sientes, cuando lloras por que sientes que ya no puedes hacer nada para remediar lo ocurrido.

_-Bella… ¿Me vas a decir por que estás así? __¿O pretendes seguir todo el día jugando con ese vaso?_ – Habló Jacob al momento que una de sus manos de forma suave se situaba sobre mi mentón para poder mirarme a los ojos.

Pero lo único que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada, como si eso lograra que la situación en la que me encontraba desapareciera, como si el terrible dolor que sentía se esfumara, como si de esa forma lograra evitar la realidad en la que estaba inmersa.

-_Bella por favor… necesito saber que es lo que te pasa, odio verte así…por favor_ – Pidió nuevamente ante mi evasiva.

_-Yo…yo fui una estúpida Jake…yo nunca debí, yo sabía que era incorrecto, pero aún así__...Seguí con ese estúpido juego... y ahora como era lógico perdí. Y solo estoy pagando las consecuencias_ – Dije de forma dificultosa, luego de abrir los ojos y afrontar la compasiva mirada que me ofrecía Jacob, la cual ante mis palabras fue endureciéndose lentamente.

-_Por favor Isabella, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando_ – Pidió mientras apretaba la mandíbula y negaba con la cabeza _– Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con Culle_n – habló con una voz mucho más ronca de lo habitual.

Pero las palabras no fueron necesarias para responder a sus preguntas, ya que un lastimero y fuerte sollozo se hizo presente con mayor fuerza que antes.

Luego de sentarse a mi lado, quitó el vaso de mis manos para acercarme a su pecho y acurrucarme entre sus brazos, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y lloré como nunca n mi vida pensé llegar a hacerlo.

Quien dijo que amar era el más hermoso de los sentimientos, estaba totalmente equivocado, por que para mi se había convertido en el suplicio más grande que alguna vez he vivido, uno que definitivamente no quiero volver a sentir.

Jake aguardó en silencio mientras acariciaba mi espalda y cabello, a que liberara toda la angustia y tristeza que tenía guardados.

Esperó de forma paciente haciéndome sentir que el "si" estaba conmigo, y demostrándome una vez más que nunca me dejaría sola, tal como lo había prometido.

Una vez que tan solo los leves sollozos salían de mi boca y que las lágrimas por fin habían cesado, Jake fue liberándome lentamente de su abrazo, hasta que una distancia corta, pero que permitía observar mi rostro sin problemas, nos separaba.

No quería mirarlo la cara, pero lentamente levanté mi vista hasta encontrarme con esos ojos, los cuales me observaban atentamente.

Acercó su mano hasta mi rostro y con el pulgar comenzó a borrar el húmedo camino que habían surcado ese salino líquido en mis mejillas.

_-Bella, necesito saber que es lo que pasó…el responsable ya lo tengo más que claro...por que es evidente que solo un estúpido como el te podría hacer tanto daño__.por favor Bella, dime algo_ – Habló en un tono bajo, peo la voz bastante dura.

Respiré un par de veces mientras que mis ojos iban desde mis manos a su rostro y viceversa. Abrí la boca en innumerables ocasiones con la intención de decirle lo que había pasado, no por sentirme orgullosa de lo sucedido, si no por que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien me repitiera lo que ya sabía, necesitaba que me dijeran a la cara lo estúpida e ilusa que había sido al creer en las palabras de Edward…palabras que nunca debí escuchar.

Pero como una cobarde por excelencia, volvía a cerrarla boca sin decir ni la más mínima palabra.

Pero de un momento a otro las intenciones de contarle a Jake lo sucedido, pasaron aun segundo plano, ya que el móvil que estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta comenzó a vibrar avisándome que tenía una llamada entrante, lo saque a pesar de no querer hablar con nadie, y de forma apresurada lo silencie y lo sostuve fuertemente entre mis manos.

No alcanzó a pasar ni medio segundo antes que Jake quitara el móvil de entre mis manos y se lo llevara al oído, sin emitir ni la más mínima palabra.

Las expresiones del rostro de mi amigo comenzaron a cambiar repentinamente al oír las palabras de quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Estaba aterrorizada de la actitud que podría tomar Jake, me había repetido un millón de veces que no permitiría que nadie me hiciera sufrir o que se burlara de mi.

Y mi temor iba en aumento al ver como las expresiones en el rostro de Jake se iban tornando cada vez más duras... y por lo menos para mí atemorizantes. El puño que tenía libre estaba cerrado con fuerza sobre su regazo, y un sonoro respirar hacía notar aun más su enojo.

_-Si imbécil… si escuché cada palabra que dijiste, y te prometo que vas a d__esear no haber abierto la puta boca –_ prácticamente gritó en respuesta a la pregunta que suponía Edward había formulado.

Aventó el móvil sobre el sillón luego de levantarse de forma ágil de mi lado. Caminó dando zancadas hacia la puerta, mientras yo no sabía qué hacer, era como si mi cabeza se hubiese congelado y no me permitiría pensar ni razonar.

En el instante que escuché la puerta abrirse y ver que Jacob estaba saliendo de la casa, me levanté y caminé hacia él, sabía perfectamente al lugar al que se dirigía y cuál era el propósito que llevaba en mente, pero por muy amigo mío que fuese o por mucho cariño que me tuviera, no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

_-__Jake no por favor… no hagas nada ¿si? …por favor – _Lo tomé dl brazo para impedir que saliera, y le rogué de forma desesperada, esperando que hiciera lo que le pedía.

-_No Bella… me harté de que ese imbécil te siga viendo la car, me cansé de saber que sufres por él mientras se ríe de ti a tu espalda _ - Dijo mientras con una de sus manos sacaba la mía de su brazo.

- _Si tú no eres capaz de a hacer que te respeten y te valoren por la mujer que eres... lo voy a hacer yo por ti – _Al decir esto salió de la casa dejándome parada en la puerta, siendo consciente del real sentido de sus palabras, las cuales nunca nadie antes me había dicho…pero que eran totalmente ciertas.

No había que poder predecir el futuro para saber lo que pasaría, y a pesar de ese inmenso resentimiento y rabia que sentía hacia la persona de la cual me había enamorado, no podía evitar pedir que Jake se diera cuenta de la gran estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer y que regresara a la casa...por ilógico que parezca, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Edward.

Pero no fue así, me quedé parada en la puerta esperando ilusamente que mis esperanzas se transformaran en hechos, pero nada ocurrió y mi mejor amigo estaba de camino hacia el lugar que tanto temía.

Me devolví hacia el sillón, y me acurruqué en el mientras rodeaba mis piernas con los brazos, viendo cada dos minutos mi reloj de forma casi maniática y desesperada al ver que a pesar que las manecillas seguían girando, Jake no regresaba.

Los minutos seguían pasando hasta que de pronto el sonido tan característico de la motocicleta de Jake me despertó de mi letargo y salté del lugar en el que me había refugiado, para en dos pasos llegar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Su rostro estaba totalmente colérico, y del lado derecho de su boca una fina hebra de color escarlata comenzaba a asomarse, la que rápidamente se encargó de eliminar.

-_Me puedes explicar...qué diablos hiciste - _ Pedí a pesar de saber cuál era la respuesta.

-_El imbécil por el cual lloras es un completo marica… ni si quiera fue capaz de defenderse por sí solo, si no fuera por su hermano le termino de partir la cara - _ Siseó entre dientes, mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

Sabía que si Jake había hecho lo que hizo fue porque se preocupa por mí y me quiere, pero eso no le daba derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida de esa forma.

Es cierto que fui yo quien acudió a él para contarle lo sucedido, pero era porque necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y me dijera lo estúpida que había sido al creer en sus palabras nuevamente y que me acompañara mientras liberaba toda la angustia que sentía, pero no para que de buenas a primeras corriera y en sus arrebatos de macho se diera de golpes con Edward.

Con fuerzas que no sé de donde saqué, elevé la mano derecha y de forma rápida la dejé caer sobre su mejilla, sin importarme si le dolía producto de los golpes que Emmett le había dado.

-_Si vine hasta aquí fue para que me escucharas… no para que te las dieras de súper hombre y te comportaras como una bestia… no necesito que nadie interceda por mí yo sola y en total voluntad me metí en esto… y sola voy a salir - _ Dije antes de pasar por su lado y dirigirme hacia mi camioneta para salir lo antes posible de ahí, ya que si me quedaba unos minutos más podía decirle cosas de las que sabía me podía arrepentir.

Y en esto me he llevado estas últimas dos noches, recordando de forma casi patética todo lo que cualquier persona normal se encargaría de intentar olvidar. Me había inventado un millón de formas de demostrarle a Edward y a todos que la tonta Bella, a la cual todos podían pisotear y seguir como si nada había quedado en el pasado, pero realmente no sabía si era capaz de cumplir con todo eso.

Las pocas horas que me separaban del amanecer pasaron de forma lenta, mientras intentaba convencerme a mí misma, que esto era bueno para mí, que si quería que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo ... tenía que hacerlo, me repetí mentalmente un millón de veces "tu puedes" y me quedé dormida con esa frase en los labios.

Adormilada escuché el sonido de la patrulla de Charlie alejarse, lo cual indicaba que yo debía prepararme para una nueva semana en el instituto.

Me senté ene l borde de la cama, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue esa frase "tú puedes"... y me metí al baño con esa idea en la cabeza.

Dejé que el agua tibia se llevara mis estúpidos temores, y hasta el más mínimo rastro de las caricias de aquel hombre por el cual había llorado innumerables veces, sabía que los recuerdos de sus caricias seguirían latentes aun si me quedara un día completo bajo el agua, pero por último serviría para intentar convencerme a mi misma que algo conseguiría con eso.

Quizá me qué demasiado tiempo bajo la relajante y suave agua, ya que al abrir la puerta del baño, el vapor salió junto conmigo.

Al entrar a mi habitación abrí mi reducido closet, y con calma me dediqué a revisar cada pieza de ropa que tenía. Como muchas veces me había dicho Alice cuando se sentía mal - "cambio de imagen, cambio de personalidad".

Busqué hasta que en mis cajones encontré una linda blusa azul cielo que Ángela me había regalado para mi cumpleaño pasado, pero que debido a lo ceñida que era, nunca me había atrevido a usar.

Seguí de forma laboriosa buscando un pantalón se viera bien con la blusa, hasta que encontré un pantalón oscuro que casi ni usaba - ya que según yo - no iba con mi estilo.

Sequé los excesos de aguade mi cuerpo y envolví mi cabello en una toalla para no mojar la blusa. Luego de eso me vestí y puse unas sandalias bajitas, que cubrían la mayor parte de mi pie.

Sequé y alisé mi cabello pero dejando unas suaves ondas en las puntas, encrespé mis pestañas y pasé por mis labios un suave brillo que Renné me había enviado junto a un centenar de cosméticos.

Cuando me detuve a observarme frente al espejo, me tomó un par de segundo s darme cuenta que quien estaba parada ahí… era yo.

Isabella Swan había cambiado de apariencia, ahora solo faltaba cambiar de actitud.

Luego de consultar la hora en mi reloj, bajé de forma acelerada a la cocina, puesto que tanta preocupación por mí vestir, me dejó sin casi nada de tiempo para llegar a la hora a la primera clase del día.

Al aparcar en el estacionamiento y bajar de mi camioneta, el rubor ascendió a mis mejillas al sentir como la gran mayoría de las miradas se posaba en mi.

Llegaba a ser gracioso, como solo al cambiar una vieja polera y un jeans por algo un poco más elaborado, acaparabas de inmediato las miradas de varios alumnos, que en tu vida, y a pesar de compartir clases con ellos, se habían detenido a saludarte.

Aferré mi mano con fuerza en torno a los libros que llevaba, e intenté caminar con paso firme y rápido hacia la entrada del instituto, para llegar lo antes posible a la sala de literatura y evitar las miradas que tan nerviosa me e4staban poniendo.

Agradecí que el profesor, ni la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de clase aun no llegaran, ya que me permitió pasar casi inadvertida.

Me senté en el último lugar del salón, ya que estaba segura que a pesar de encantarme esta asignatura, no tendría cabeza para responder ninguna pregunta que de seguro el profesor me haría.

Tanto Algebra como Español pasaron de forma casi tan lenta como literatura, en ambos no pude librarme de los vergonzosos elogios de mis compañeros ante mi repentino cambio.

Había pasado la mañana completa sin encontrarme con Edward en ningún lugar, y eso que en varias ocasiones y aunque me regañé interiormente por hacerlo, me encontré buscándolo atentamente con la mirada.

Necesitaba verlo para corroborar que estaba bien, que Jacob no se había extralimitado al haberlo golpeado, pero a la vez, quería mantenerme alejada de él, porque sabía perfectamente que me dolería el intentar ser indiferente con él.

Cuando iba de camino a la mesa que Ángela se había apresurado en reservar, una voz que yo tan bien conocí, hizo que me detuviera y girara.

-_Estas realmente hermosa Bella… mucho más que los otros días – _Señaló Mike mientras me observaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-_Gracias… supongo – _Respondí en un tono neutral, aunque intentando ser cordial, lo cual me costaba demasiado cuando se trataba de Mike Newton.

-_¿Sabes Bella?… escuché que hoy se estrena una nueva película en el cine, se llama "Remember me" y por lo que han dicho es muy buena ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - _Preguntó mientras sonreía de esa forma tan característica, que tanto me desagradaba.

_-__ Bueno Mike...de verdad te agradezco... pero es que yo no…_

_-Bella… ¿Bella por favor podemos hablar? – _Esa dulce y aterciopelada voz, y un suave tacto tibio en mi mano me hizo detener mi hablar_._

_-¡¡Hey Cullen!!... ¿No te das cuenta que Bella está hablando conmigo? - _ Se interpuso Mike entre Edward y yo. Logrando que su mano liberara la mía.

-_No te metas Newton, esto es algo que no te incumbe - _ Respondió Edward mientras esquivaba a Mike para llegar nuevamente hasta a mí.

En ese momento fue que pude ver con claridad y muy de cerca, cuál era el estado de Edward.

Su mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada y casi a la altura de su ojo tenía una gran moretón, mientras que sus labios… sus dulces labios, ahora estaban de un tono más oscuro, mientras que algunas líneas rojas los cruzaban, producto de los golpes que el estúpido de mi amigo se había encargado de darle.

-_Bella por favor… yo necesito explicarte, necesito que me escuches a pesar que no lo merezco…por favor Bella dame un par de minutos para hablar contigo – _Mientras intentaba tomar mi mano nuevamente, pero la cual yo quité de su encuentro al instante.

Para ser sincera, los deseos de aceptar esos minutos que me pedía e irme con él, y acariciar su rostro hasta que no quedaran indicio alguno de las heridas que tenía... no me faltaban, pero me había prometido a mi misma que intentaría cambiar, que no quedaría rastro de la Bella de la que todos pasaban por encima sin tomarse el tiempo de saber si yo estaba bien o no.. esa Bella se había muerto y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

-_Mike tiene razón Edward… yo estaba conversando con el... y tu llegaste a interrumpir _- Dije intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

_-Estaba a punto de decirle que aceptaba su invitación a salir cuando tu llegaste y no me dejaste continuar_ – Hablé en tono bajo, mientras daba una suave y muy fingida sonrisa a mi…cita.

_-¿De verdad Bella me vas a__compañar? _– Preguntó Mike, al momento que llegaba nuevamente a mi lado.

_-Claro que sí, es __más, deberíamos ir a platicar sobre la hora a la que iremos, y que haremos después de ver la película – _Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar en su compañía hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Ángela, quien me miraba con cara de no entender nada.

Me dolía tener que comportarme de esa forma con Edward, pero me había mentalizado toda la noche intentando convencerme que yo si podía cambiar, que si podía llegara a lograr que alguien me quisiera solo a mí, y que no me tomara como plato de segunda mesa, y si para eso tenía que ser la persona más sin corazón y fría cuando se tratara de Edward Cullen… lo haría, aunque la que más sufriera fuese yo.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola… dios!! De verdad no saben la vergüenza que siento de después de tanto tiempo, recién llegar con un capítulo nuevo, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo.**_

_**Desde que salí de vacaciones en diciembre no he parado de trabajar, ya llevo tres trabajos distintos en el cuerpo tan solo en este verano, incluso llegué a trabajar en dos partes a la vez. Mi trabajo actual es realmente absorbente, estoy ahí desde las 9ª.m. hasta las 9 p.m. aprox. Y en las noches cuando llegó al PC, me pongo a conversar y a leer un poco, y se me va el tiempo.**_

_**Ahora si estoy escribiendo es porque estoy con licencia, ya que me esguincé la rodilla y por ende no puedo trabajar. Así q ahora he tenido tiempo para poder escribir.**_

_**Entenderé comple**__**tamente si a estas alturas no quieren leer el fic, y entenderé y también si quieren mandarme a la punta del cerro más alto que encuentren, pero de verdad no había podido escribir y cuando lo intentaba simplemente nada me gustaba.**_

_**Bueno ya no aburro más… dicen que las justificaciones agravan la falta = (**_

_**Para quienes aun lean, millones de gracias y espero sus comentarios, y para quienes quieran lanzarme tomates por mi ausencia intentaré correr lo más rápido posible para que ninguno me llegue xd**_

_**Besitos… se les quiere.**_


	13. Afrontando la realidad

**Capítulo 13: ****Afrontando la realidad.**

**POV Edward:**

¿Qué si estaba celoso? … claro que lo estaba, porque yo debía ser quién en estos momentos acompañara a Bella entre una clase y otra, yo debía ser quien le ayudara a cargar los libros, yo debía ser quien se siente junto a ella y Ángela durante los almuerzos, yo debería ser quien se encargue de dibujar en su bello rostro una sonrisa y no dejar que las lágrimas se apoderen de sus mejillas como lo había hecho.

Es lógico que sienta celos, porque otro esta ocupando el lugar que yo deseo y junto a la mujer que amo, pero por sobre a los celos siento mucha rabia conmigo mismo ya que el único responsable de todo esto soy yo… y no sé como remediarlo.

Tendría que ser el hombre más estúpido del planeta para encargarme yo mismo de perder a la mujer que le da sentido a mi vida, de echar por la borda el poco camino que llevaba recorrido hasta ese corazón que lograba que el mío latiera de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, de esa forma que si ese sonido tan característico fuese tan solo un poco más audible me hubiese dejado en evidencia en cuanto a mis sentimientos, mucho antes desde que yo mismo hubiese sido conciente de ellos.

Y es que, realmente ahora que hago una especie de retrospección de todo lo sucedido con ella, no comprendo como no puse atención a todas esas pequeñas señales que yo entregaba sin ser conciente de ello.

Tanto mis hermanos como mi amigos más cercanos, me recalcaban una y mil veces que mis actitudes con Bella no eran solamente de un amigo para con su mejor amiga, según ellos eran las actitudes que tenia un hombre celoso para con la mujer que le robaba el sueño, claro que yo nunca creí en eso.

Pero ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido con Tanya, luego de esa maldita escena de la cual Bella fue testigo, la poca confianza y credibilidad que había logrado recuperar, la perdí… y ahora para siempre.

Y es que cuando dijeron háganse los imbéciles, aparecí yo. Pensé que ese era una especie de abrazo de despedida a nuestra relación, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Tanya me besaría, pero por sobretodo nunca pensé que lo haría a sabiendas que Bella estaba observando.

Cuando lo hizo y me percate que mi pequeña había sido testigo de eso, me aparté a Tanya de forma brusca, sin importarme si la lastimaba o no, en ese momento la única persona a quien me importaba no seguir dañando era Bella… y ya lo había hecho nuevamente.

Hice hasta lo imposible por alcanzarle, quise llamarla, pero con la intención que nadie me interrumpiera mientras conversaba con Bella, había dejado el móvil en la casa, ya que sabía que Alice estaría llamando cada cinco minutos para saber como iba todo.

Pero al parecer las cosas estaban en mí contra esa tarde, ya que cada vez que llegaba un semáforo, este cambiaba a la maldita luz roja por lo cual debía detenerme y desperdiciar el tiempo que no tenía. Así que cuando pensé que nadie lo notaría, pasé por alto una de ellas y a los pocos segundos sentí la sirena de la patrulla de policía siguiéndome, por lo cual además de llevarme una multa por exceso de velocidad y no respetar las señales de tránsito, me gané otra amonestación por conducir sin mis documentos, los cuales olvidé no se en que lugar.

Y como era de esperar, perdí el camino que Bella había seguido, así que fui a buscarla a los lugares que pensé podría haber ido.

Fui hasta su casa, luego a la de Ángela, Incluso a la de Jessica, ya que agotaría hasta la última de mis posibilidades, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Tan pronto entré a mi habitación, busqué mi móvil y marqué al suyo, rogando que me contestara aunque solo lo hiciera para gritarme y maldecirme por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, por hacerla sentir de la forma en que se siente, por haber roto nuevamente la promesa de no dañarla nunca más.

Gracias al cielo, lo tenía encendido, sonó un par de veces antes que contestara la llamada, no esperé a que dijera la más minima palabra, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades, y no lo seguiría haciendo, así que comencé a disculparme, a pedirle _- o rogarle sería la palabra precisa –_ que me dejara explicarle como fueron las cosas realmente, implorarle que creyera en mis palabras y se diera cuenta que todo no era como parecía.

De forma atropellada le expliqué lo ocurrido, le dije que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, que aunque no lo pareciera la amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien y tampoco esperaba hacerlo con alguien que no fuese ella, le prometí que haría lo que fuese necesario para que me diera una nueva oportunidad, aunque sabía perfectamente que no la merecía…pero seguía sin obtener la más mínima de las respuestas.

-_¿Bella?... ¿Estás ahí?... Dime que escuchaste todo lo que te dije, dime que me dejaras verte una vez más…Bella por favor háblame…Por favor dime algo – _Imploré, pero la voz y las palabras que oí como respuesta no pertenecían a la persona a la a cual estaban dirigidas.

_- Si imbécil… si escuché cada palabra que dijiste, y te prometo que vas a desear no haber abierto la puta boca – _Gritó Jacob en el teléfono.

Luego de escucharlo, golpeé mi frente con el celular sintiéndome por enésima vez el estúpido más grande que puede estar parado en la faz de la tierra, sabía perfectamente lo que venía luego de esto.

Tanto Jake como yo, le repetimos a Bella que la cuidaríamos de todo y de todos, que nos preocuparíamos que nada malo le pasara y que le partiríamos la cara a cualquier imbecil que la hiciera sufrir ya que ella era nuestra pequeña y la protegeríamos a cualquier costa… y obviamente en estos momentos el imbécil del cual había que cuidar a Bella, el imbécil al cual había que partirle la cara hasta cansarse era yo, y no haría absolutamente nada para evadir mi propia promesa.

Estaba sentado en la entrada de mi casa, imaginando y tratando de encontrar una solución a todo esto, cuando a lo lejos escuché un característico sonido, para luego de unos segundos una moto que yo muy bien conocía quedara tirada en el antejardín, mientras que su conductor al cual conocía mucho más daba grandes y rápidas zancadas para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino… o sea yo.

Cuando tan solo un par de pasos nos separaban, me levanté de mi lugar e iba a hablarle, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca, ya que antes si quiera de abrirla sentí un fuerte puño en mi mejilla izquierda haciéndome retroceder unos cuantos pasos, los cuales al instante me encargué de recuperar para sentir ahora un golpe en el estómago el cual me dejó sin aire.

_-¡Defiéndete Mierda! … ¡¿O incluso hasta para eso no eres más que un maldito marica?_

Me repetía Jacob para que le respondiera alguno de sus golpes, pero no quería hacerlo, merecía todos y cada uno d sus golpes, y los recibiría nuevamente por ser yo, el mismo que juro amar y proteger a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta, quien ahora la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Me sentía como una verdadera mierda por causarle tanto dolor a Bella, por haberla utilizado de esa forma cuando yo aun estaba con Tanya, me odiaba por haber abusado de la amistad que teníamos hasta el punto de convertirla en mi amante sin si quiera preguntarle si quería serlo, me odiaba por haber tenido hasta hace tan solo un par de horas al amor entre mis brazos, y ahora haberlo perdido quizá para siempre.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, cuando Emmett apartó a Jake de mí y comenzó a golpearlo.

_- Si te metes con uno de los Cullen, te metes con la familia completa Chucho – _

Le gritó Emmett mientras lo levantaba por el cuello de su polera.

-_¡_ _Y quien se mete con Bella se mete conmigo! – _Le respondió antes de darle un golpe en el estómago logrando que Emmett lo soltara.

Con las pocas fuerzas y aire que me quedaba, me interpuse entre ellos ya que no permitiría que siguieran peleando, cuando Jacob solo estaba protegiendo a quien yo no había sido capaz de proteger.

De todo eso ha pasado poco más de una semana, los hematomas que quedaron como huella de los golpes que recibí estaban desapareciendo, los más grandes – _como los de mis rostro –_ aun duelen un poco, pero la mayoría de ellos ya había olvidado que alguna vez los tuve, pero lo que seguía doliendo más que nunca, es sentir la indiferencia de Bella. Cada vez que por casualidad su mirada se encontraba con la mía no podía ver otra cosa que rabia y dolor.

No puedo decir que mis hermanos me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, ya que realmente me lo merecía, ya que luego de la pelea con Jacob y de lo que el le dijo a Emmett me vi en la obligación de decirles la verdad a mis hermanos, por lo cual me gané el odio y el absoluto silencio de parte de ellos. Bella para ellos era como una hermana más y me lo habían dejado más que claro en más de una oportunidad, y como bien dijo Emmett _"Cuando te metes con un Cullen, te metes con la familia completa_" y para ellos Bella era una Cullen más.

Por más que lo pensaba, no sabía de que forma acercarme a ella, había agotado hasta la última de mis posibilidades para lograrlo, pero cada una de ellas acababa peor que la anterior, incluso cuando la esperé fuera de su clase de gimnasia hasta que salió y la tomé de la muñeca para que no lograra arrancarse de mi y me escuchara, la dejé ir, luego de sentir como Jasper se interponía entre nosotros.

_-¡Déjala tranquila Edward!… o juro por Dios que se me va a olvidar que eres mi hermano – _Me dijo luego de darme un empujón.

En un comienzo creí que lo que me había dicho de ir al Cine con Newton, no había sido otra cosa que una forma rápida de escapar, una forma concisa de dejarme claro que no quería hablar conmigo y tampoco que me le acercara, quise creer que en algún momento olvidaría todo ese cuento y cedería ante mi petición, que me escucharía, pero al pasar los días me comencé a dar cuenta que Newton nunca había sido una escusa.

Sin importar lo que Bella hiciera, Newton siempre estaba cerca de ella, realmente se estaba volviendo como una peste…una que día tras día esta acabando la poca cuota de paciencia y cordura que me queda en todo lo que se relaciona a Bella.

Amo a esa mujer como nunca creí llegar a hacerlo, y el verla tan cercana a alguien que no era yo, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Una tarde, en un nuevo arranque de idiotez, y al ver que Newton estaba completamente solo en el estacionamiento del instituto, me decidí a enfrentarlo de una buena vez… no a pedirle, si no que a exigirle que se alejara de Bella, que no la rondara si es que sabía lo que le convenía. Estaba desesperado y realmente a estas alturas no sabía que más hacer.

Pero cuando faltaban algunos metros para llegar a mi meta, sentí un ligero apretón en mi brazo que me hizo detenerme.

_-¡No sé que diablos pasa contigo o que es lo que te crees! ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pretendías hacer? ¿No te basta con haberle destrozado al corazón a Bella hace unos días, que ahora quieres joderle la poca felicidad que ha logrado tener este ultimo Tiempo?... Deja tranquilo a Mike, porque el esta haciendo lo que tu no fuiste capaz, el es quien ha encargado de hacer sonreír a Bella…No tu! –_ Dijo golpeando mi pecho con su dedo.

_-Alice yo nunca… _

_-Si Claro… Alice yo nunca quise hacer sufrir Bella... ¿eso me ibas a decir? – _Imito mi voz para luego esperar una respuesta.

-_Pues déjame decirte que para no querer haberlo querido...lo hiciste de la mil maravillas, por que le destrozaste el corazón, la hiciste sentir de una forma que no se merecía… sé que eres mi hermano y no debería decirte esto… pero me alegra que te sientas tan miserable como sé que te sientes, me alegra saber que te mueres de celos al ver a Mike cerca de Bella… me alegra el saber que estas sufriendo…porque realmente te lo mereces._

_-Sé que me lo merezco… pero no sé como acercarme a ella…No sé Alice._

_-¿Y crees que golpeando a Mike lo vas a lograr?… Ya no estamos en la época de las cavernas Edward...Si realmente la amas como dices hacerlo, lucha por su amor, pero hazlo como el verdadero hombre que eres...aunque a veces dudo que quede algo de ese hombre dentro de ti… Lo único que te pido es que no sigas arruinándolo todo, y si no eres capaz de eso, déjala tranquila, apártate de ella ya que en estos momentos el que muchas veces creí el imbecil número uno de este instituto se ha convertido en un salvavidas de Bella, y para que te des cuenta de lo que te digo fíjate en la sonrisa sincera que ahora esta en los labios de Bella… ¿No te da envidia no ser tu el causante de eso? –_ Me dijo Alice mientras me dejaba absolutamente solo en la mitad del estacionamiento, siendo testigo de la imagen más maravillosa que alguien puede observar…Bella sonriendo.

**POV Bella:**

Verlo por los pasillos del instituto, caminando completamente solo, encontrarme con el en cada clase que compartimos y mostrarme de forma fría con el cada vez que intentaba acercarse…era sin duda lo más difícil y doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero a pesar de ser así, es algo que no dejaré de hacer.

¿Por qué? … Simplemente porque ya me cansé de sufrir, me cansé de seguir llorando y luchando por el amor de un hombre que nunca será mío, de un hombre que sin importa cuantas veces me prometa que me ama y que cambiará…nunca lo va a hacer.

Pienso que si hubiese sido cualquier otro del cual me hubiese enamorado, y hubiese pasado con el exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió con Edward, que hubiese sido testigo de cómo se besaba con quien decía no amar, de la mima forma que yo presencié ese encuentro de Edward y Tanya, no me hubiese dolido tanto como me duele ahora.

Pienso así ya que el no es para mi solo el chico en el cual puse mis ojos y corazón, no es solo el chico que me roba el aliento cada vez que se acerca, no es el chico el cual al ver me enamoré… este no era alguien cualquiera, era mi mejor amigo, la persona con la que he compartido prácticamente toda mi vida, la única persona que me conocía a cabalidad, la única persona con la cual sabía podía contar siempre… y que me falló como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

En estos momentos me siento podrida por dentro, me siento estúpida por volver a creer en las promesas que nunca se cumplirían, por volver a caer rendida ante los besos y caricias que nunca serían solo para mi… pero ya no más.

No negaré que me encantaría correr a sus brazos, acariciar cada lugar en que Jacob golpeó hasta que no quedase rastro alguno de ello, decirle cuanto lo amo y dejarme envolver entre sus brazos nuevamente, escuchando el suave susurro de su voz reiterarme una y mil veces las mentiras de un amor correspondido que tantas veces a ciegas creí… pero ya no más, no de nuevo.

Han pasado más de dos semanas de lo ocurrido, más de dos semanas de mi repentino cambio, y de mi ¿amistad? con Mike.

Reconozco que siempre intenté evitar hablar con el, hacer de cuenta que no existía, porque su personalidad de niñito rico y galán de cuarta, no me agradaba. Pero desde que me invitó al cine me he dado cuenta que esa faceta que todos conocemos no es más que una especie de máscara, una especie de protección con la cual cubre la lindura persona que se esconde detrás de eso.

No entiendo como ni porque, pero terminé contándole todo lo ocurrido con Edward, le dije cuan enamorada estaba y que aunque me encantaría hacerlo, no podía olvidarlo.

Y lo que más me sorprendió de todo eso, fue su actitud y las palabras que tuvo conmigo, no me ofreció golpearlo por lo ocurrido, tampoco me dijo que el era un imbecil por hacer todo eso y jugar con mis sentimientos, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme fuerte y tiernamente, para luego decirme de forma casi inaudible _"Tranquila Bella…quizá más tarde que temprano, pero te aseguro que todo esto en algún momento va a pasar… te lo prometo"._

Y desde ese día se ha encargado de darme una mano con esa promesa, no sé como lo ha hecho, pero ha logrado que por lo menos mi mente se mantenga alejada de Edward… ha logrado que por lo menos pueda volver a sonreír.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Uy… ¿Hola?**_

_**Ya ni si quiera sé que decirles… yo creo que comenzaré a tirarme tomates yo sola, porque de verdad me los merezco, ya que incluso yo me odio por el retrazo.**_

_**Ni les explico el cargo de consciencia que sentía cada vez que llegaba un nuevo rr, o dejaban alertas, o marcaban la historia como favorita o a mi como autora favorita.**_

_**Sé que la excusa es más que antigua, pero juro que no he podido escribir, ya sea por falta de tiempo, de inspiración o porque mi PC tuvo problemas técnicos, y por lo mismo entenderé si no dejan ningún comentario o quieren venir hasta mi casa solo para apedrear mi puerta.**_

_**Pero ya estoy aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero les guste. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que nunca dejaré botada la historia, lo que comienzo lo termino… y esta no será la excepción.**_

_**Besitos ponzoñosos y abrazos de oso para todas…las adoro... recuerden eso J**_

_**.-..-.-.**_


	14. Si fuese tan fácil

**Capítulo 14 : **** Si fuese tan fácil.**

Sabía que nunca, hiciera lo que hiciera o estuviera con quien estuviera, iba a poder sacar de mi mente y borrar hasta el más mínimo rastro que dejó Edward en mí.

Quisiera poder evitar los deseos de ir a su lado, de abrazarlo como hace mucho no lo hacía y de gritarle absolutamente todo lo que siento , así como también quisiera poder creer en la tristeza que denotan sus ojos, y en la amargura que se escucha en su voz las veces que ha intentado hablarme… pero no puedo, caí demasiadas veces en sus juegos, me dejé embargar por un mar de sensaciones e ilusiones que nunca serían realidad, y que solo estaban ampliando mi lista de desilusiones.

La verdad es que no sé donde encontré esta Bella que puede aparentar que el ya no le interesa, esta Bella que puede sonreír al verlo, pasar por su lado y seguir caminando, como si el fuese un chico más en el instituto, no sé como puedo ignorarlo, hasta el punto que llega a ser doloroso sin derramar una sola lágrima… _por lo menos en su presencia_… no sé como lo hago pero Mike se ha encargado de ayudarme con eso.

Tras la primera vez que Edward se acercó intentando que lo escuchara, y tras ver mi repentino cambio de humor, no fue necesario que le pidiera a Mike que lo alejara, me tomó sutilmente del brazo y me sacó de ahí sin decir ni la más mínima palabra, caminamos hasta la cafetería del instituto y como si nada hubiese pasado comenzó a planificar lo que haríamos ese fin de semana, ya que habíamos decidido hacer algo entretenido juntos.

Y realmente fue algo entretenido, aprovechando que ese fin de semana llegaba a Port Angels una feria con juegos incluidos la fuimos a visitar, incluso el sol nos acompañó ese día ya que relucía en lo alto del cielo, proporcionándonos de unos rayos poco frecuentes por aquí.

Mike pasó a buscarme alrededor de las once y treinta de la mañana, ya que como me lo dejó claro en muchas ocasiones, un día sábado el no salía por ningún motivo de la cama antes de las 10 de la mañana, lo cual encontré muy razonable.

Nos detuvimos en cada local de artesanías que encontrábamos ya que el buscaba _"algo especial"_ que no había hallado en ninguno de la veintena de locales en los que nos habíamos detenido. Cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido, las encontró.

-_Bella, sé que en un comienzo no querías que me acercara a ti y reconozco que las formas de hacerlo no fueron las mejores que pude usar, ya que me ponías sumamente nervioso y no sabía que hacer, así que terminaba mostrándome de forma altanera contigo -_Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello y sonreía de forma nerviosa, consiguiendo que yo me pusiera nerviosa también.

_-¿Y por que te ponías tan nervioso si nunca hablamos más allá de un saludo?_ – Pregunté temerosa de su respuesta ya que me gustaba mucho este Mike amigo, como para que saliera ese Mike que tanto odiaba.

_-Bueno… es que en ese entonces, me sentía atraído ... por ti… y no sabía como actuar, desde que llegaste al instituto quise llamar tu atención y quizá el que no me tomaras en cuenta hizo que me comportara así _– Dijo de forma atropellada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

_-Mike yo te agradezco pero…_

_-¡Hey no es lo que piensas! Así que no pongas esa cara que solías utilizar cuando te hablaba – _Dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo - _ya no siento eso que sentía, creo que en este tiempo he conocido a la real Bella y ese encaprichamiento que tuve contigo se transformó en cariño de amigos… y por eso dimos tantas vueltas por la feria, quería entregarte esto, para que cuando las cosas se solucionen y todo vuelva a la normalidad, aun me recuerdes_ – Continuó mientras ataba en mi muñeca una linda pulsera con piedras de distintos colores.

_-Las piedras de esta pulsera tienen ciertos significados que en realidad no recuerdo completamente, pero mi abuela me contó que esas piedras te protegían en todo sentido, de los males, las enfermedades, que cuidaban de ti siempre incluso cuando duermes…es una protección algo extraña, no sé si funcione pero me gustaría que la tuvieras ya que supuestamente también protegen de las tristezas y mereces estar alejada de ellas_ – Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Realmente me sorprendieron sus palabras, nuevamente pensé mal sobre sus actitudes y me lleve una grata sorpresa, que quizá no merecía.

Estaba alzando la mano para quitarme las escurridísimas lágrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla cuando en un acto un tanto extraño de mi parte, lo abracé fuertemente y le agradecí por darme su amistad y cariño, la cual había logrado ponerme en pie después que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Recorrimos prácticamente todas las entretenciones que la feria nos ofrecía y como era de esperarse terminamos un tanto cansados, así que fuimos a tomar algunos refrescos para poder continuar con nuestro recorrido, ya que aún faltaba la revancha de ese juego en que le disparas a los patitos, en el cual Mike me había ganado y se había burlado de mi hasta que se cansó por no haber podido darle a más de dos patos en diez intentos, yo no soy una persona vengativa, ni rencorosa, pero Mike había logrado sacar un poquito de ese lado de mi, así que quería recuperar fuerzas para la revancha, ya que si no ganaba, no sé que es lo que iba a hacer, pero algo se me tendría que ocurrir, y creo que no sería nada bueno…para Mike.

Estábamos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, haciendo una especia de recuento de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el día y haciendo apuestas sobre quien aganaría la siguiente partida de "dispárale al patito", suena tonto, pero nunca supimos cual era el verdadero nombre, cuando levanté la vista y vi a Jacob junto a Leah un par de mesas más allá.

Desde que había ocurrido el "problema" con Edward que no lo veía ni hablaba con el, y para ser sincera de verdad que lo extrañaba, pero creo que de tonta o por temor a que me sacara en cara que había actuado de esa forma solo para defenderme, es que no había ido a visitarlo, además que sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera tendríamos que hablar si o si de ese tema, y sinceramente no tenía las ganas ni la valentía para hacerlo, ya que sabía que el tenía la razón.

Me quedé observándolo, y una amplia sonrisa se alojó en mi rostro al mirar esas manos unidas sobre la mesa, y ver que la alegría que denotaban sus rostros era absolutamente verdadera, Jake nunca se había podido olvidar de Leah, aunque lo intentó en varias ocasiones, y el que ella corresponda sus sentimientos es sin duda una de las mejores noticias que podría haber recibido, aunque el aún no me la dijera, pero lo que había presenciado era clara y fidedigna prueba de que mis conclusiones estaban correctas.

Al parecer me quedé mirando más de lo debido, ya que Leah se dio cuenta y me saludó con la mano desde su lugar, acto que a Jake no le pasó desapercibido, y desvió su mirada hacia mí. Su cara era un verdadero poema, no sabía si sonreír o no, así que hice lo obvio, le di mi mejor sonrisa y elevé mis cejas de forma sugestiva, ganándome un gran sonrojo de su parte y una maravillosa y perfecta sonrisa, una que había extrañado últimamente, pero que pretendía no volver a perder.

Y así pasó esa tarde, entre risas, excelentes noticias y derrotas, ya que a pesar de haber pedido una revancha, Mike volvió a ganarme y eso que según el había _intentado_ dejarse perder, aunque aún no entiendo como lo hizo, ya que de todos modos la que perdió fui yo.

_-Mike sé sincero conmigo… ¿De verdad no sientes nada por Jessica o te estas haciendo el interesante? Porque si es así creo que lo estás logrando – _Le pregunté mientras íbamos camino a mi casa esa tarde.

_-No Bella, he sido muy sincero contigo en cuanto a Jessica y la verdad, no la quiero como para tener una relación con ella, la verdad es que por la última persona que creí sentir eso fue por ti, Y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad nunca lo sentí… suena muy raro pero es verdad, creo que aun no llega mi tiempo de enamorarme, pero cuando pase tu serás la primera en saberlo_ – Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro, mientras yo ponía mi brazo por detrás de su cintura.

_-Y Bella… ¿ahora tu serías sincera conmigo? – _Preguntó sin despegar la vista de enfrente, tras llevar algunos segundos de silencio.

-_Claro Mike…Dispara_ – Contesté restándole importancia.

_-Si ves como te mira Edward, sabes lo que siente por ti, y con mayor razón sabes lo que tú sientes… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Estoy seguro que el te quiere como a nadie Bella._

Me detuve en seco, sin esperar a que Mike también lo hiciera, el sabía cuanto me dolía hablar del tema, y que sin previo aviso lo saque a colación no era algo que me agradara.

-_No quiero hablar de eso_ – Contesté cuando se paró frente a mi.

-_Pero Bella, esto te lo digo como un tercero, alguien que ve las cosas desde fuera y no como tu amigo…lo sigues con la vista cuando el no te ve, y el hace exactamente lo mismo cuando tu no lo ves, están siempre al pendiente el uno del otro, porque hasta para evitar encontrarse lo hacen, porque saben quien esta en que lugar a cada hora, veo tu cara y se transforma cuando lo ves… lo necesitas, y no solo al Edward como novio, si no que al Edward como amigo_ - Susurró mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y otra vez las estúpidas lágrimas hacían aparición.

_-Y aunque no me lo digas con palabras…esas lagrimas me están dando la razón Bella, no solo el está pagando por la tamaña estupidez que hizo…tu también lo estás pagando, y es peor para ti porque ni si quiera sabes que es lo que pasó realmente, quizá deberías escucharlo..._

_-¡No Mike!…no lo voy a escuchar, porque estoy segura que me va a seguir embaucando con sus miles de mentiras y va a crear una teatro impresionante en el que todas cosas que el diga calcen a la perfección…¡y no quiero creer de nuevo!… no te voy a negar que quiero saber lo que pasó, quiero saber todo, pero quiero saber la verdad, no la mentira que el de seguro me va a decir, no te voy a negar que lo extraño, que lo necesito… pero tengo mucha rabia y dolor acumulado, como para hacer de cuenta que no paso nada y pedirle que hablemos… No puedo hacerlo –_Dije limpiándome con el dorso de mi muñeca las lagrimas que no merecían ser derramadas por el.

_-Está bien...Comprendo… No le vas a pedir que hablen… eso está bien supongo_ – Dijo mientras me abrazaba, intuía que algo había tras esas palabras ya que el no se daba por vencido tan rápido, pero no tenía ganas de seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, así que lo dejé pasar y seguimos caminando hacia mi casa.

Los días luego de eso han seguido pasando con normalidad, aunque Mike ha estado un tanto distraído, es como si su mente y su cuerpo no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, a veces le hablo y me responde cualquier cosa, o solo con monosílabos. Otras se desaparece de la nada y cuando le pregunto lo que hacía no sabe que responderme y termina cambiándome el tema, quizá se cansó de mi compañía y no sabe como decírmelo…o quizá se ve con alguna chica a escondidas, o quizá solo estoy alucinando y veo cosas donde no las hay, pero realmente ese era un tema que me tenía bastante intrigada.

Como dice Renee" _no hay mal que dure cien...ni tonto que lo resista"_, y como no resistí más, hace dos días luego de clases, tras llegar a mi casa y arrojar la mochila sobre mi cama, tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Jacob, mi cabeza estaba en tantas partes a la vez que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en mi amigo, pero luego de verlo sonreír de esa forma tan maravillosa, recordé cuanto lo extrañaba, y ya que yo había sido quien metió la pata con él, debía ser yo quien diera el primer paso.

_- Diga – _Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-_Billy… ¿Cómo estás?... soy Bella - _ Hablé temerosa ya que la confianza entre Billy y Jake era muchísima, y estaba segura que estaba al tanto de la discusión que tuvimos.

_-Yo muy bien… aunque sorprendido por tu llamado... ¿Charlie está bien? –_ Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-_Sí, Charlie está perfecto, ahora está trabajando… pero la verdad llamaba para hablar con Jake… ¿El está ahí? – _Consulté.

-_Claro, no ibas a llamar para hablar conmigo…mmm… lo llamo de inmediato – _Dijo antes de casi dejarme sin tímpanos, por lo fuerte de su grito asumí Jake estaba bastante lejos.

_-¿Aló? ¿Bella? _– Habló con voz un tanto incrédula, luego de un par de segundos de espera.

_-Hola Jake...si...soy Bella… yo me preguntaba… ¿podemos vernos y conversar?... te extraño Jake – _Confesé esto último un tanto avergonzada.

_-¿Y desde cuándo que los amigos piden poder verse? … no sabes todas las veces que he tenido el teléfono en la mano para llamarte, o todas las veces que estuve sobre mi moto lista para ir a tu casa, pero me arrepentía por temor a que no quisieras verme… sé que lo que hice no debió…_

_-Jake para… no te estoy llamando para echarte la culpa de nada… ahora entiendo porque hiciste todo y fui una tonta contigo, nunca debí actuar como lo hice, debería haberte dado las gracias creo… te extraño Jake y quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes… No te quiero perder - _Confesé y me asusté ya que Jacob guardó un silencio absoluto, que el mismo tras unos segundos se encargó de romper con una risita nerviosa.

_-De verdad creí nunca volver a escuchar eso, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que aun podemos volver a lo que éramos hasta hace un par de meses atrás…. ¿te parece si en treinta minutos estoy en tu casa? – _Preguntó y realmente sentí como si el alma me volviese al cuerpo.

Tras esos minutos no fueron necesarias tanta palabras ni frases de disculpas, ni promesas de una amistad inquebrantable o te quieros que sabíamos que sentíamos sin necesidad de ser mencionados.

Solo escuché el característico sonido de su motocicleta tras esos treinta minutos , bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta de entrada y literalmente me arrojé en sus brazos, para recibir esa cuota de cariño y amor que solo una amistad tan pura como la de Jake me podría entregar.

Esa tarde Jake se quedó en casa hasta muy tarde, y me di cuenta que realmente él era y seguirá siendo una pieza fundamental en mi vida, alguien a quien no estaba a dispuesta a perder nuevamente y a quien me iba a aferrar con uñas y dientes si es que fuera necesario para evitar separarme de él, aunque ahora tuviese que compartirlo con Leah… pero obviamente los motivos eran distintos.

En varias ocasiones a lo largo del año, el centro general de alumnos realizaba algunas actividades para poder costear los gastos de los bailes o salidas que ellos mismos organizaban, y hoy se entregaban flores con dedicatoria, y debo reconocer que sentía cierta envidia el ver que varias de mis compañeras de algunas clases recibían rosas de sus novios demostrándose lo mucho que se querían… pero bueno, al parecer el amor y yo no vamos por el mismo camino.

Biología, la única clase que a pesar de mis intentos por cambiar de horario seguía compartiendo con Edward, estaba por terminar, así que como de costumbre con la intención de salir lo antes posible de ahí y evitar que el me hablara, comencé a guardar mi cuaderno y lápices dentro de mi mochila, cuando golpearon la puerta del salón y entraron dos alumnos de último año que eran parte del centro general, con algunas rosas de distintos colores en sus manos, las cuales dependiendo del color tenían distintos significados, amistad, amor, cariño, y otro que no recuerdo.

_-Chicos creo que tienen algunas cosas que entregarles_ – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Gracias profesor_ – Contestó Tom que era el presidente del CGA - _Bueno ustedes ya saben cómo funciona esto, es la misma dinámica de todos los años… alguien, en algunos casos con nombre y otros de forma anónima quiso darles un presente y entregarles un mensaje, así que espero que quien se los envié obtenga algo a cambio – _Continuó hablando en tono sugerente, logrando que todos nos pusiéramos a reír.

Y así comenzó la entrega, la mayoría de las parejas de novios del salón se enviaron flores mutuamente y más de alguien recibió flores anónimas… Como Mike que me miraba con cara acusadora, a lo que solo me limité a elevar las manos en señal de que yo no había sido.

-_Bella… creo que esto es para ti - _Dijo Tom mientras me entregaba una hermosa rosa blanca, lo cual me dejó sin aliento.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca pensé ni esperé recibir nada, y menos una rosa blanca. Tomé el pequeño sobre que tenía atado y lo abrí temerosa, ya que esto me traía recuerdos de hace un par de años atrás.

Fue tras la primera discusión que tuvimos con Edward cuando éramos pequeños.

Una tarde golpearon la puerta de mi habitación, pensé que era Charlie así que ni me molesté en abrir y seguí agachada buscando algo que había perdido bajo mi cama, pero cuando me levanté y me giré, me encontré con Edward de pie frente a mí, con una pequeña rosa blanca entre las manos.

_- Bella, ya no quiero estar peleado contigo… las cosas no son lo mismo sin tí… los juegos no son divertidos solo con Jake…prométeme que seremos amigos por siempre… prométemelo ¿sí? - _Dijo mientras me entregaba la flor.

_-Bueno… pero no me gusta cuando peleamos… yo también te extrañé… Charlie no es divertido_ – Le respondí mientras fruncía el seño.

Y lo siguiente me tomó por sorpresa ya que me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego sacarme prácticamente volando de la habitación para poder ir a jugar… ojalá las cosas pudieran solucionarse tan rápido como en ese entonces, todo sería sumamente fácil.

-_¿Y qué esperas Bella? … No piensas abrir el sobre _- Me gritó Mike desde su puesto, así que me sacudí la cabeza intentando hacer que esos recuerdos se quedarán donde debían, pero al parecer haber hecho eso no me serviría en lo absoluto.

Con una prolija y perfecta letra, un papel tan blanco como los pétalos de la rosa estaba dentro del sobre, con una frase que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía a pesar que no tenía remitente.

"_Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti"_

No fui capaz de levantar la cabeza, sentía como los ojos de todos mis compañeros estaban sobre mí, pero había unos ojos que sentía más cerca que ninguno.

_-Bella perdóname por favor _– me susurró en el oído, logrando que la fuerza de la que me creí dueña, se convirtiera en nada.

_-Por favor Bella... te quiero – _Dijo mientras ponía su manos sobre la mía.

No sé porque lo hice, pero lo miré y ese fue uno de los tantos errores que cometí, no me sentía capaz de nada, con fuerza de nada, así que hice lo más lógico y lo único que creía podía hacer….Salí corriendo del salón.

Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas verdades que yo no podía ni quería afrontar… no ahora por lo menos.

_**Uy y aquí viene lo más difícil del capítulo…mis explicaciones… O.o**_

_**Les prometo que me estoy riendo sola de nerviosismo o inseguridad al escribirles esta nota de autor, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me aparecí por estos lados.**_

_**Me sentía la peor del mundo al no escribir nada, sobre todo cuando recibía reviews de ustedes, pidiéndome que no demorara en actualizar o alertas tanto para el fic como de autor.**_

_**Mi escusa sigue siendo la misma...tiempo y cansancio… la idea del cap. La tenía hace bastante, pero no me animaba a escribir, y mi idea es dejarles algo que por lo menos a mi me guste.**_

_**Prometo que recibiré todos sus retos y tirones de oreja que quieran darme, porque de verdad me los merezco, no debería tardar tanto en publicar, pero como les he dicho lo que si les prometo es que la historia no la voy a dejar botada, ya que a mí me carga cuando otras autoras hacen eso, y sería ilógico que yo hiciera lo mismo.**_

_**Bueno… ya me despido ya me duelen mis orejitas de tan solo pensar en los jalones que recibirán… no sean tan bruscas si? u.u**_

_**Besitos y muchísimas gracias a quienes me mandaron mensajes y a quienes aun quieran leer el fic.**_

_**.::kathy::.**_


End file.
